Magenschmerzen
by MorbusParkinson
Summary: Von gewöhnlich ungewöhnlichen Typen mit einer Vorliebe für seltsame Menschen mit dem falschen Geschlecht. Da muss man ja Magenschmerzen bekommen. NejiXShika Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.
1. Chapter 1

Magenschmerzen 

Grauer Himmel, wie jeden Tag, durchzogen von einer Armee flauschiger Wolken, die sich schwer über Konoha wälzten. Dies war der traumhafte Anblick, der sich Shikamaru offenbarte, wie jeden Tag. Und jeden Tag aufs Neue wusste er dies zu schätzen.

Er wunderte sich schon lange nicht mehr über sich selbst, wie er sich manchmal darin verlieren konnte einfach nach oben zu starren und sie ziehen zu sehen, wohin es sie gerade trieb, zu tun und zu lassen, was sie wollten und mit dem Wind im Einklang agierten.

Es war noch früh am Morgen und eigentlich war es nicht seine Art sich so früh aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Nicht mal für den sagenhaftesten Wolkenanblick der Welt hätte er freiwillig kostbaren Schlaf entbehrt. Dennoch blieb ihm heute nichts anderes übrig, oder zumindest gab es für ihn keinen Grund auf Schlaf zu verzichten, den er nicht bekam.

Üblicherweise wartete eine Mission auf ihn. Sie würde lange dauern und ihn viel Kraft kosten, viel mentale Kraft, das hatte er im Gefühl.

Er erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem nassen Gras und ging, die Hände wie üblich in den Hosentaschen vergraben, zurück ins Dorf. Sein Glück, dass es in der Frühe nicht die Hektik war, die Konohagakure beherrschte sondern eine sanfte Ruhe.

Jedoch war auch diese jäh vorbei, sobald man das Haus des Godaime betreten und selbige bei ihrem Frühstückssake unterbrochen hatte.

„Nara, hatte ich nicht gesagt es reicht, wenn sie um acht hier erscheinen? Was soll das, es ist fünf?"

Shikamaru fand erst wieder die Muße seine Stimme zu erheben, nachdem ihre Lippen sich geschlossen, sie den letzten Schluck Sake gekillt und er endlich seine Finger aus den Ohren entfernt hatte.

„Das ist mir bewusst, aber so wie ich meine Missionen kenne, sind mal wieder keine Jounin da, die mir helfen und ich darf drei Stunden durchs Dorf laufen, auf der Suche nach willigen Genin, damit ich dann später die Schuld für das Misslingen meiner Mission auf mich nehmen kann, wohl im Wissen, dass sie mit der Besetzung, die ideal wäre, nie misslungen wäre und natürlich auch in dem Wissen, dass ich mein Bestes getan habe und einfach nicht besser bin... Jedenfalls, dann wäre es 8 Uhr und mein letzter Rest Würde im Eimer."

Tsunade lauschte der Rede mit dem typischen chronisch genervten Ton, während sich ihre Augenbrauen immer weiter nach oben zogen.

Es war wohl wahr, dass Nara Shikamaru ein Pechvogel war, was seine Missionen anging, dass er nahezu immer unterbesetzt Missionen austragen musste, die ein anderes Team erforderten. Und das nachdem seine Feuertaufe schon ein absoluter Reinfall gewesen war. Tsunade wusste, dass es hart war, für einen 12jährigen, der gerade zum Chuunin ernannt wurde, mit vier Genin loszuziehen um einen verrücktgewordenen Uchiha einzufangen und fünf Leute Orochimarus dabei zu überlisten. Und seitdem diese Mission misslungen war, hatte er zwar all seine Mission höchst zufriedenstellend gemeistert, obwohl die Bedingungen immer schlecht waren. Dennoch schien in ihm ein Stück Bitterkeit darüber verankert, was sich dadurch äußerte, dass er sich schlicht weigerte Jounin zu werden. Er hoffte immer noch darauf, dass einige Zeit am Stück Aufträge reinkamen, die ihn auf den ersten Blick nicht total überforderten, die nicht sofort darauf hinausliefen, dass er verletzte oder gefallene Kameraden nach Hause schleifen musste. Dabei war er hochqualifiziert und einer der besten Squadleader, die Konoha jemals besessen hatte, aber leider ein Typ Mensch, der nichts Besonderes sein wollte, der einfach nur in den Tag hineinleben wollte, ohne Sorgen, ohne Kummer, ohne Altlasten. Auch wenn er mit 19 Jahren reifer, um körperliche und seelische Narben, die ihm einen Haufen Lektionen erteilt hatten, reicher und an Fähigkeiten gewonnen hatte, sah Tsunade in ihm immer noch den 12jährigen Jungen, der nach seiner ersten Mission bittere Tränen vergossen hatte und ein Versprechen gegeben hatte, dass er bis zum heutigen Tage gehalten hatte.

Sie lehnte sich vor und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände.

„Diesmal ist es eine leichte Mission. Einige Stunden Fußmarsch von hier im Wald hat sich eine Gruppe niedergelassen und ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Da dies schon seit einigen Wochen bestehend bleibt, und es mir etwas suspekt vor kommt, habe ich beschlossen einen Trupp hinzuschicken, der das Lager einige Tage observieren soll. Du wirst den Trupp leiten, herausfinden, wer diese Menschen sind, was ihre Ziele sind, woher sie kommen, warum sie nicht weiterziehen und ob sie eine Gefahr für Konoha sind. Ich wollte deshalb, dass die Mission erst am späten Morgen, bzw. am Vormittag aufgenommen wird, da es nicht sehr lange dauert das Lager zu erreichen und nach Ankunft das Tageslicht ausreicht, um sich zu orientieren, und das Observieren Abends aufgenommen wird. Ich denke, so ist es am unauffälligsten. Aber wenn du jetzt schon mal hier bist... mag sein, dass es günstig ist das ganze noch früher in Angriff zu nehmen, falls diese Menschen tagsüber nicht im Lager sind und abends eintrudeln. Das alles ist ungewiss. Dir stehen drei Genin-"

Shikamaru seufzte und wollte schon die Augen verdrehen, da sagte sie etwas, dass für ihn Musik in den Ohren war: „ein Chuunin und drei Jounin zur Verfügung. Du wirst die Mission leiten, obwohl du „nur" Chuunin bist, aber ich und du wissen, dass das nicht dein Level ist. Wie auch immer... Ich bin mir sicher, du findest eine günstige Aufteilung. Diesmal mag die Beatzung überqualifiziert aussehen, aber bei deinen Missionen weiß man nie. Ich bin aufs Schlimmste gefasst und zumal hier im Dorf zur Zeit alles gewohnte Bahnen läuft..."

Sie reichte ihm eine Liste mit den Namen. Er sollte diese sieben Menschen nun aus ihren Betten holen und abkommandieren, was er ohne Umschweife, dennoch schlurfend ausführte.

Tsunade hatte ein gutes Gefühl. Shikamaru hatte zuvor, in sieben Jahren Dienst noch NIE ihr Zimmer verlassen ohne die Worte „was für ne lästige Sache" zu benutzen.

Der Chuunin war Inuzuka Kiba. Shikamaru weckte ihn als ersten und beauftragte ihn damit die Genin zum Treffpunkt zu bringen, während er die Jounin abholte. Es standen bekannte Namen auf der Liste: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata und... Hyuuga Neji.

Er hatte sich zwar denken können, dass der Name Hyuuga bei einer solchen Mission auf der Liste stehen würde und dennoch grummelte sein Magen, als er Nejis Namen erspähte. Dieser Name... er trieb ihm immer ein Drücken in den Magen. Noch schlimmer wurde es, als er selbigen dann zu Gesicht bekam. Es fühlte sich manchmal an wie Nervosität, aber Shikamaru versuchte es verzweifelt als simple Magenschmerzen abzutun und hoffte, dass es bloß ein Magengeschwür war.

Es brauchte nicht lange, bis das Team von den Aufgaben unterrichtet war. Sie würden sich bei ihrer Ankunft in zwei Teams teilen, wobei Shino der Ersatzteamleiter bei der zweiten Gruppe sein würde. Mit ihm Hinata und zwei der Genins. Kiba und der dritte Genin bildeten mit Neji und Shikamaru das andere Team. Auf diese Weise waren beide Byakuugan gut verteilt und zudem hatten Kiba und Shino durch die Nutzung von Tieren ähnliche Spionagemöglichkeiten.

Shikamaru war sich den ganzen Hinweg über nicht sicher, aus welchem Grund genau er Neji und nicht Hinata in sein Team geholt hatte: weil Neji einer der fähigsten Ninja überhaupt war und sozusagen alleine so stark wie Shino und Hinata zusammen, oder weil er persönlich sich den besten „Schutz" sichern wollte oder einfach um mutwillig seine Magenschmerzen in pulsierende Sphären zu katapultieren.

Er fürchtete, dass letzteres die Antwort war. Warum auch konnte er nicht einmal normal sein, durchschnittlich, nichts Außergewöhnliches? WARUM in aller Welt war er so... so... unvernünftig und suchte nach dieser Nähe zu jenem Menschen. Das warum galt noch nicht mal der Suche danach was ihm diese Gefühle mitteilen wollten, sondern einfach nur warum sie da waren, warum konnte er nicht seine ablehnende Haltung Frauen gegenüber ablegen und warum musste ER, der einfach nur normal sein wollte, so unnormal sein und sich ... nein nein nein... er konnte nicht zu Ende denken. Das wäre das Aus. Selbst wenn er e sich nur in seinen Gedanken klar und deutlich eingestehen würde, wäre das katastrophal. Dann wäre entgültig klar, dass er niemals ein normales Leben führen könnte.

Und er wollte doch so gerne.

Hatte er denn jemals etwas Unmögliches verlangt? Hatte er jemals danach verlangt einen IQ von über 200 zu haben? Wollte er denn jemals der einzige sein, der bei einer Chuuninprüfung, die von verrückt gewordenen Oto- und Sunaninja, geleitet von einem größenwahnsinnigen Sannin, unterbrochen worden war, auch tatsächlich Chuunin wurde? Und das obwohl er seinen Finalkampf VERLOREN hatte? Neiiiin, wollte er nicht. Tja und weil er das alles jetzt nun doch hatte, wurde er anscheinend mit abartigen Gefühlen für seltsame Menschen mit dem offenbar falschem Geschlecht bestraft.

Kurz bevor sie das Lager erreicht hatten, wurde angehalten, die Teams trennten sich, um von verschiedenen Himmelsrichtungen zu observieren und Shikamaru hoffte irgendwie mitten im strategischem Gespräch, dass Neji vielleicht doch das war, wonach er aussah: Ein Mädchen.

Das Lager war nicht allzu groß. Es bot Platz für wahrscheinlich 20 Mann und es schien relativ leer zu sein. Also hatte Tsunade recht gehabt mit der Vermutung, dass tagsüber alles leer sein und die Bewohner gegen Abend wahrscheinlich zurückkehren würden. Shikamaru hatte intuitiv gut daran getan den Versuch zu schlafen sausen zu lassen.

Er beauftragte Kiba und den Genin damit sich nach Osten zu positionieren, da ein laues Lüftchen aus Westen wehte und Akamaru und Kiba die verschiedenen Gerüche besser wahr nehmen konnten.

Er und Neji orientierten sich nach Norden.

Im Prinzip würden sie nun nichts weiteres außer im Busch hocken und beobachten. Die erste Analyse mit den Byakuugan hatte bisher nicht mehr als die Erkenntnis gebracht, dass sich 4 Wachleute in dem Lager aufhielten. So hieß es warten, warten darauf, dass etwas geschah.

Man schwieg.

Als Shikamaru nach zwei Stunden begann sich zu strecken und zu seufzen und einen Blick in die feuerroten Wolken warf, war immer noch keine Spur vom Rest der Lagerbewohner zu sehen.

Neji sah ihn schief an. „Eine Frage...", murmelte er, wobei Shikamaru sich vor Schreck fast an seiner eigenen Zunge verschluckt hätte.

„Was?"

„Warum hast du mich hier eingeteilt?"

„Warum nicht?" Shikamaru zog eine beleidigte Schnute. Er mochte es nicht, wenn seine Autorität in Frage gestellt wurde. Das war ne lästige Sache, zumal er sich immer dachte, dass er ja auch gleich hätte zu Hause bleiben können, wenn man nicht auf ihn hörte oder nicht mit ihm einverstanden war.

„Kiba ist unfähiger als du, daher wäre es von der Aufteilung vielleicht besser gewesen, wenn zwei Chuunin und ein Jounin mit Genin-"

Shikamaru grunzte. Es war dieses zerknautschte Grunzen, dass er machte, bevor er seinen Standardsatz vom Lästigsein gewisser Dinge, Umstände und Fragen los ließ.

„Kiba redet mir zu viel. Außerdem kann er sich gut durchsetzen und... "

„Was und?"

„Ich bin nich' so der Knüller", knirschte er, verengte seine Augen, starrte dann auf einen beliebigen Punkt im Lager, „ich brauche also jemand als Partner, der mir den Hintern rettet, bzw. wir gleichen uns insofern aus, dass ich der Kopf bin und du bist der, der es in einem Kampf eben leichter hat."

„Achso", murmelte Neji mit Skepsis.

Beine wie Wackelpudding plagten den armen Shikamaru mittlerweile und er fühlte sich als wäre sein Kopf groß wie ein Kürbis, der ihn gleich vorn überkippen ließ.

Kürbis... Essen... Oh Gott, sein Magen. Der zog sich zusammen, dehnte sich aus, zog sich zusammen, rutschte in seine Hose oder wollte sich durch seine Kehle quetschen. Dieses dumme Organ wollte keine Ruhe geben. Spätestens jetzt wünschte man sich, dass man von einem arroganten Kiba zugetextet wurde und lautes Hundegebell in den Ohren dröhnte anstelle dieses ... was auch immer es war. Von innen heraus krepieren, so konnte man es wahrscheinlich nennen. Oh ja tot umfallen, das wär's jetzt auch.

Ihm entglitt ein leises Wimmern: „Lääääääähhhhhääähhhstiiiiig" Zeitgleich fiel sein Kopf schlussendlich doch noch vorn über auf seine Knie. Aus seinem Bauch kam eine Art Zischen oder Fiepen. Ein komisches Geräusch für einen Magen eben, jedenfalls ließ es ihn irgendwie zusammenzucken und ein gebrochenes Stöhnen hauchen.

„Was ist?" Er konnte Nejis Blick auf sich spüren, also kniff er die Augen zusammen, wenn er ihn ansehen würde, würde es doch nur schlimmer werden, oder nicht?

„Nichts", antwortete er.

„Siehst blass aus."

„Bin ich immer."

„Sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Shikamaru platzte gleich der Kragen. Immerhin war das ne Mission und immerhin hatte er ein Magengeschwür, das keins war, also nichts worüber man reden musste und überhaupt-

„Halt die Klappe, da kommen welche"

Und tatsächlich kehrten etwa 14 Mann nacheinander in einem Zeitraum von zwei Stunden zum Lager zurück. Allerdings schien es nicht zu geben, die unterschiedlichen Leute unterhielten sich kaum, schwiegen sich aus und verputzten an einem Lagerfeuer erlegtes Vieh.

Der Geruch von gebratenen Ratten und vor sich her brutzelnden Wildschweinen stieg ihm in die Nase, breitete sich in seinen Lungen, seiner Speiseröhre und in seinem Magen aus, der sich nun selbst verätzen wollte, so schien es.

Noch dazu kam die Verärgerung über diese Lagerbewohner, bei denen man nicht wusste, was sie waren. Warum redeten die nicht? Oder waren sie zu weit weg? Noch näher ranzugehen wäre zu gewagt, sonst könnte er weder per Funk mit den anderen noch mit Neji reden, ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Ein schlagartiges Zucken durch sein Zwerchfell ließ ihn schließlich aus seiner hockenden Position auf den Hintern fallen. „Verdammt", fluchte er und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die schmerzende Stelle, während er sich mit der anderen am Boden abstützte.

„Pass bloß auf, am Ende ist das ein Magengeschwür", stichelte Neji und rückte ein Stück näher. Shikamaru schenkte ihm lediglich ein schiefes Schmollgesicht.

„Das bekommt nämlich davon, wenn man zu sehr gegen Dinge strampelt, die man nicht will, obwohl sie sein sollten."

Erneut hätte sich Shikamaru beinahe an seiner Zunge verschluckt. Wüsste er es nicht besser, hätte er fast geglaubt, dass Neji irgendeine Ahnung von dem Chaos in ihm drin hatte.

„Was meinst du?", murrte er ihn an.

„Hrn, du bist der einzige Ninja, den ich kenne, der nicht danach strebt besser zu werden, sondern fast das Gegenteil davon macht. Du bist schon ewig auf einem Level der für einen Chuunin zu gut ist. Jeder weiß, dass du dich bei der Jouninprüfung durchaus qualifiziert hast, aber partout abgelehnt hast. Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum wehrst du dich so dagegen? Es gibt Leute, die würden ganz schön viel geben, wenn sie ein Gehirn wie deines hätten. Und du denkst immer noch, dass du zu denen gehörst, die so mittlerer Durchschnitt sind und hier und da mal nen Treffer landen."

Schon wieder dieses Thema. Shikamaru ließ ein lautes verächtliches Geräusch verlauten und rieb sich mit seinen flachen Händen die Augen.

„Könnt ihr nicht alle einfach mal aufhören mich damit zu nerven? Ich will nun mal nicht. Muss ich das denn? Ich will nun mal nicht und basta."

„Dann musst du eben mit deinem Geschwür leben."

Nun sah Shikamaru doch auf, und sah in das Gesicht neben sich. Neji lächelte verhalten.

„Du kannst dich nicht gegen dein Schicksal sträuben, ohne die Konsequenzen auf dich zu nehmen. Dir ginge es sicherlich besser, wenn du dich mal ein bisschen mehr leiten lässt."

Leiten lassen, sagte er. Das war doch das, was Shikamaru tat. Er lebte nicht nach den Regeln anderer, er tat doch immer, was sein Gefühl ihm sagte, außer bei einer Sache und... das ging eben nicht.

„Hör du mir auf von Schicksal", widersprach er leise „meine Magenschmerzen kommen nicht daher, ganz sicher. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass du lieber nicht wissen willst woher sie kommen." Wie auf Kommando zuckte es erneut in ihm, als Neji ihn mit durchdringendem Blick ansah.

Er musste weg, das war zu viel.

„Ich muss austreten", log er, stellte sich in einem Wahnsinnstempo auf seine wackelnden Beine und wollte kehrt machen, da schoss ihm mit einem Mal all sein Blut in den Keller und er machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Gras.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, wollte er eigentlich direkt noch mal ohnmächtig werden, denn nichts geringeres als zwei riesige weiße Augen starrten ihm aus einem fast schon fragend guckenden Nejigesicht entgegen.

„Ngdeeee" war das einzige, was er im Stande war zu sagen, bzw. es klang eher nach seinem typischen Seufzer, als nach etwas, dass mal ein Wort werden wollte, wenn es groß war.

„Hab ich es nicht gesagt? Wenn du dich wehrst, geht's dir schlecht, heh"

„Trottel", murmelte Shikamaru nachdem er all seine Gliedmaßen wieder spüren konnte, manche mehr als andere. Er richtete sich auf und versuchte tief einzuatmen, doch sämtliche seiner Organe zogen sich zusammen, je mehr er versuchte auszublenden, wen er gerade mal wieder als Trottel bezeichnet hatte.

Neji grinste irgendwie. Es schien ihn zu amüsieren, wie Shikamarus Augenbrauen zuckten und sich seine Mimik zwischen schmollend und genervt bewegte.

Dann schmunzelte er, nachdem „Hör auf damit, Blödmann" gezischt wurde, holte ein Gefäß aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Shikamaru vor die Nase. „Probier's damit"

„Sake?", knurrte dieser, „ich bin noch nicht 20."

„Oh ja stimmt", gespielt ernst rollte Neji mit den Augen. „Zudem sind wir ja auch im Dienst, das geht natürlich nicht. Aber diese Mission ist bisher lahm, außerdem sieht es so aus, als wären die dabei sich zur Nacht fertig zu machen, also gibt's eh nichts zu gucken..."

Das brachte Shikamaru dazu ihn schief anzugrinsen.

Übertrieben enttäuscht sagte er „also das... von dir... hätte ich ja niiicht erwartet" und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Besser als wenn unser Squadleader vor Schmerz nicht denken kann, immerhin ist das seine, unsere, Trumpfkarte. Also n Schluck wird dich nicht aus'n Latschen hauen. Und gegen die Kälte hilft's auch."

Er zwickte in Shikamarus Gänsehaut auf dem linken Arm. Leider verursachte dies eine so große Aufregung in seinem Bauch, dass er schon wieder stöhnend zusammenzuckte.

„Also du soll-"

„Na gibt schon her das Zeug", Shikamaru griff nach dem Gefäß und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Zwar verursachte Alkohol eher Magenprobleme, als sie zu lösen, aber Neji war der Ansicht, man würde dadurch nicht verkrampfen, und dass er glaubte, Shikamarus Magenprobleme würden hauptsächlich im Kopf verursacht werden, weil er zu viel grübeln und sich künstlich gegen sein Schicksal stellen würde.

Neji verfiel regelrecht in sein übliches Geschwafel vom Schicksal während er sich ebenfalls ein paar Schlückchen gönnte. Und irgendwann kam es, wie es kommen musste: Er sprach ihn auf das an, was er vor dem kleinen Schwindelanfall gesagt hatte.

„Also wenn du sagst, ich soll aufhören darüber zu philosophieren, woher dein Problem kommt, und du anscheinend weißt woher, dann wird es mal Zeit mit der Sprache herauszurücken."  
Als ob Neji jemals der Typ dafür gewesen wäre, sich Probleme anderer anzuhören, sich dafür zu interessieren. Shikamaru machte das stutzig und irgendwo brach es ihn auch ein bisschen. Und vielleicht war es doch ein bisschen der Alkohol, der daran schuld war. Jedenfalls war der nicht schuld daran, dass die Schmerzen verschwanden, sie blieben nämlich und wurden schlimmer, immer schlimmer, je eindringlicher Neji sich mit dem Thema beschäftigte.

„Wie ich sagte, das willst du unter keinen Umständen wissen", antwortete er genervt. Er wollte es ja nicht mal selber wirklich wissen. Und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie Neji-... nein nein. Bestimmt nicht. Aber vielleicht... Was wäre, wenn er deshalb die Fragen stellte. Wusste er was oder war er etwa auch...

„Ich seh's dir an deiner Nasenspitze an, Nara"

„WAS?", platzte es Shikamaru schnell heraus. Er war viel zu tief in Gedanken, er konnte auf einmal innere und äußere Welt nicht getrennt halten, er hatte ein komisches Gefühl. Wie schnell und wie intensiv wirkte der Sake denn?

„Du hast irgendein Geheimnis, irgend etwas beschäftigt dich. Du befindest dich in Dunkelheit und findest den Lichtschalter nicht, Nara."

Was war das für eine bescheuerte Metapher? War das also ein leicht angesäuselter Neji, oder was?

Ein angesäuselter Neji, der direkt vor seinem Gesicht war, der ihn anstarrte und etwas wissen wollte, was er gerade IHM nicht sagen konnte. Er konnte es niemandem sagen.

„Du wirst es bereuen", murmelte Shikamaru, im Begriff sich ein Stück von ihm wegzusetzen, aber Neji packte ihn an den Schultern, als er wieder zusammenzuckte und brachte ihm jetzt ein so starkes Magendrücken, -ziehen, -stechen, -puckern und –pochen ein, dass Shikamaru sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Dein Geschwür wird immer schlimmer. Du kannst es aufhalten. Raus damit, ich wette es geht doch um dein Chuunin-Jounin-Dilemma..."

„Gna, lass los", fauchte Shikamaru. Er hasste das, er sollte ihm von der Pelle rücken, ein für alle mal. Warum noch mal hatte er Neji ausgesucht? Warum nicht Hinata?

Er war doch der Grund.

„Sofort!", fügte er noch hinzu, geriet dabei aber aus Versehen näher an Nejis Gesicht. Ihre Nasenspitzen trennten nur wenige Zentimeter und urplötzlich, verlor Shikamaru seinen Verstand. Der schaltete sich plötzlich ab. Er hatte nur noch Gefühle in sich, sie schwirrten umher und er fühlte sich zugleich angespannt wie noch nie und trotzdem irgendwie locker.

Zu locker.

Er verspürte einen Drang, den er nicht unterdrücken konnte, weil sein unterdrückender Verstand weg war, hatte Kaffeepause.

Und Neji ließ nicht los, nein, der besaß die Frechheit mit diesen irritierend weißen Augen zu blinzeln und es war so... verführend.

Shikamaru konnte seine Hände nicht aufhalten, die nach diesem Gesicht griffen und es zu sich heranzogen. Es spielte sich ab wie ein schlechter Schwarzweißstreifen, alles um ihn herum zitterte und bebte vor Anspannung und der Magen explodierte tatsächlich als er tat, wovon er immer Angst hatte zu träumen. Wie konnte man in so einer Situation auch weglaufen, ohne zusammenzubrechen. Das alles hätte sich doch wiederholt und wiederholt, wie in einer Endlosschleife hätte er weiter gefragt und nachgebohrt. Für einen winzigen Moment fand Shikamaru sogar, dass er das einzig Richtige tat. Vielleicht war es nicht vernünftig Hyuuga Neji zu küssen, aber es war schön.

Augenblicklich kehrte sein Verstand zurück und er begriff, was er da gerade in Gang gesetzt hatte. Er war sich gerade selbst lästig geworden und so ließ er von Neji ab und nachdem der seine Schulter losgelassen hatte, drehte Shikamaru sich zur Seite und schmollte wie üblich.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es bereuen wirst und lieber nicht wissen willst", grummelte er nach einigen schweigsamen Momenten. Als Neji nicht antwortete fuhr er fort: „Wie du siehst ist mein Problem zwar, dass ich mich dagegen wehre zu akzeptieren, dass ich nicht normal bin, aber auf beruflicher Ebene bereitet es mir weniger Magenschmerzen als viel mehr Migräne.

Und ich denke mir, die wenigsten könnten sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden, schw... ach egal, du weißt was ich meine..."

Er hoffte, Neji würde es verstehen und er hoffte wirklich inständig, dass Neji es nicht so interpretierte wie es war. Er hoffte darauf, dass Neji diesen Kuss einfach nur als Erklärung für das sah, was Shikamaru nicht aussprechen und nicht einmal denken konnte. Das alles war so verrückt. War er doch sein ganzes Leben ein ehrlicher Mensch gewesen, der gerne so war, wie er war.

Jegliche Spur einer Reaktion Nejis blieb aus. Shikamaru wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Sein Magen hatte sich noch nicht auf Normalschmerz entspannt.

„Mein Problem ist, dass ich unaufrichtig zu mir selbst bin", murmelte er noch, bevor hinter ihm ein Gluckern erklang. Neji schien den Rest Sake zu leeren. Den konnte er wohl vertragen nach dem... Schock. Das alles würde ihre Zusammenarbeit kompliziert und lästig machen, Shikamaru konnte nachdenken so viel er wollte, es fiel ihm keine wirklich helfende Lösung ein.

„Hör mal, ich will ja auch nur ein ganz normaler Typ sein und ich-"

Es verschlug ihm schlicht die Sprache. Jedem wäre das passiert. Während er angefangen hatte zu reden, hatte er sich langsam umgedreht, immerhin war das sonst keine Lösung, aber noch ehe er Neji auch nur in seinem Augenwinkel erfasst hatte, war der blöde Mistkerl schon wieder so nah an ihm dran, dass es einen aus den Latschen haute. Das hieß, es haute Shikamaru um vor Schreck und er kippte nach hinten.

Über ihm tauchte Neji auf. Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, außer offensichtliches Erstaunen. Neji hielt kurz inne, bevor er sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und fragte „Wie geht es deinem Magen, wenn ich das mache...?" Er küsste ihn. Was sollte das?

Shikamaru wunderte sich, ob der ihn veräppeln wollte, versuchte aber dennoch herauszufinden, was sein Magen so veranstaltete. Erstaunlicherweise wandelte sich das unangenehme Ziehen und Stechen zu einem sanften, flauen Gefühl. Es war, als würde aus der Mitte seines Bauches aus warme Luft in seinen Körper fließen. Es verschwand, als Neji sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Gut", murmelte Shikamaru. Er wollte am liebsten weglaufen, als er Neji grinsen sah, aber konnte nicht aufstehen und weglaufen, er fühlte sich wie festgenagelt und ganz benommen.

„Hab ich es mir gedacht", sagte Neji leise.

„Was? Du machst dich wohl lustig über mich, hn?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht", er sah sehr ernst aus, „ich wollte nur herausfinden, ob das nur als Erklärung diente, oder ob ich recht hatte damit, dass es an mir liegt. Und ich habe anscheinend recht."

„Oh ja schön, na gut von mir aus. Liegt an dir, zufrieden? Super, jetzt hab ich mich zum Hannes gemacht usw. jetzt können wir das dann auch vergessen und uns mal gern haben!"

„Heh, ein komischer Zeitpunkt, um so eine ironische Bemerkung zu machen..."

„Du bist mir lästig, geh und lass mich"

Irgendwie schaffte Shikamaru es sich umzuwälzen und auf der Seite liegend in den dunklen Wald zu starren, aber wurde er dann auch in Ruhe gelassen? Nein, natürlich nicht.

„Du denkst wohl ich bin blind", sagte Neji zaghaft, „du glaubst, man hat an deiner Gestik und Mimik nichts ablesen können." Er beugte sich weiter runter zu ihm und hauchte ihm „Da hast du dich geirrt" ins Ohr. „Ich habe dich beobachtet. Es fällt kaum auf, aber du bist anders, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Ich hab mich anfangs nicht darum geschert; viele Leute sind oft anders, wenn ich an ihnen vorbei gehe... Aber du... Bei dir merkt man das. Da ist etwas. Und es ist gut, dass ich jetzt weiß, was. Ich weiß, warum du mich wirklich hier eingeteilt hast..." Neji küsste seine Wange. „Ich war mich nicht sicher, aber irgendwann musste ich es herausfinden. Zugegeben, sich Mut antrinken zu müssen ist erbärmlich, doch es hat geholfen, findest du nicht,... Shikamaru?"

Dieser konnte nicht anders, er musste ihn kritisch ansehen.

„Äh, Codewort bitte!"

Neji schreckte etwas hoch und schaute ihn verdutzt an. Ja sicherlich. Man hatte wie es nun mal üblich war zuvor ein Codewort verabredet. Und nun schien Neji sich zu wundern, ob er sich denn wirklich so unglaubwürdig verhielt.

„Alle Figuren mit Ausnahme des Hisha und des Kakku erhalten nach der Beförderung die Zugvorschrift des Kin. Der Kin braucht daher nicht befördert zu werden, da sich dabei sowieso nichts ändern würde. Nicht befördert werden Oosho und Gyoku."

Shikamaru wusste nicht, ob er es gut finden sollte, dass Neji mit dem Zitieren der Shogiregel bewiesen hatte, dass er wirklich er war oder ob das schlecht war. Der musste sich wohl viel Mut angetrunken haben, bzw. seine Persönlichkeit musste ja ganz schöne Schwankungen haben. Shikamaru verstand die Welt einfach nicht mehr.

„Niemand hat gerne Magengeschwüre wegen unterdrückten Sehnsüchten. Ich wette nicht mal du."

„Schon... nein... äh, ich meine... Du willst mich doch an der Nase rumführen oder was." Meckerte Shikamaru, aber Neji lächelte bescheiden und sah zur Seite.

„Ich glaube, wir sind uns ähnlicher, als man meinen möchte, Shikamaru und ich glaube, wir wollen die gleichen, merkwürdigen Dinge. Und ich meine nicht, dass das Chaos aufhört, dass wir nicht wie du sagen würdest „normale Jungs" sind, sondern, dass das Chaos geordnet wird... wenn du verstehst, was ich dir damit sagen will."

Das Einzige, was Shikamaru daraus deuten konnte, das Einzige, was er auch nur ahnen konnte, weil Neji genauso um den heißen Brei herum redete wie er selbst, war dass Neji dieselben Gefühle für ihn zu haben schien, wie er für Neji... oder ein Magengeschwür.

Apropos, selbiges spürte er auf einmal nicht mehr, er hatte das Gefühl, einfach tun zu können, wonach ihm war, so wie es sein sollte und obwohl er völlig bei klarem Verstand war und obwohl er diese Situation immer noch nicht wirklich durchschauen konnte, tat er es auch wirklich.

Die Magenschmerzen kamen nicht zurück, als er sich Nejis Gesicht näherte, ihn berührte und küsste. Es fühlte sich plötzlich an, wie das Normalste, was er jemals getan hatte. Sein Körper war geflutet von schönen Gefühlen. Er mochte es, dass Nejis Haare seinen Hals kitzelten, dass Nejis linkes Knie in seiner Taille drückte während das rechte in seinem Schritt lag.

Vor einigen Stunden war ihm noch richtig kalt gewesen und nun wurde ihm immer wärmer und wärmer, je mehr dieses Bein in seinem Schritt anfing sich zu bewegen und er bekam eine Gänsehaut von den Küssen und Berührungen und steife Nippel vor purer Erregung. Ab und an gluckerte und kribbelte es angenehm in seinem Bauch und da es nicht schmerzhaft war, sondern eine schöne Art Nervosität, glaubte Shikamaru tatsächlich zu wissen wie es sich anfühlte: verliebt sein.

Er wollte mehr davon. Während er nach Nejis Gürtel griff fuhr er mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge Nejis Hals entlang, zog ihn fester zu sich, küsste seine Halsbeuge und genoss, wie ihm noch wärmer wurde.

Shikamaru musste seufzen als die Oberteile flogen. Nicht nur, weil es ein Anblick zum Sterben war, sondern weil ihm plötzlich eingefallen war, dass sie mitten in einer Mission steckten und im Begriffe waren miteinander Sex zu haben, WÄHREND EINER MISSION. Und nicht nur irgendeine Mission. Nein, es sollte doch zur Abwechslung mal eine normale Mission werden, ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, gemütlich, entspannt. Ein bisschen Observieren hier, ein wenig Analysieren da... Und nun wurde wahrscheinlich nur Anal daraus.

Auch Neji wirkte etwas zögernd und Shikamaru hätte fast etwas gesagt wie „Lass es uns auf dann verschieben, wenn wir wieder im Dorf sind", doch er konnte es nicht. Das Kribbeln und Krabbeln in seinem Bauch und in seinen Gliedmaßen trieb ihn dazu an, alles andere zu vergessen und nur noch die heißen Küsse zu spüren. An sein Ohr drang nichts, als leises Keuchen, lautes Atmen und stilles Schmatzen.

Obwohl sein gesamtes Blut in seinen Unterleib schoss, fühlte sich sein Kopf hochrot an, als er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Nejis Brust, seine Hüften entlang streichelte und schlussendlich in dessen Hose griff und seinen harten Penis berührte. Seinen eigenen anzufassen und die Erregung, die er dadurch erlangte war nicht annähernd ähnlich zu beschreiben. Dies war viel aufregender und es brachte Neji zum Stöhnen. Also öffnete er die Hose, zog sie ein Stück runter, um dann in sanften Bewegungen das Glied zu streicheln.

Neji begann zu straucheln und sein Körper bebte über Shikamaru, der nach und nach ein wenig fester zulangte und je fester er das tat, desto lauter atmete Neji, bis er plötzlich Shikamarus Hand packte und sie davon abhielt weiterzumachen.

„Ich weiß nicht", keuchte Neji, richtete sich etwas auf, blinzelte unsicher, „vielleicht ist das keine gute Idee... jetzt,... hier... das ist ... eine Mission, oder nicht?"

Shikamaru befreite seine Hand und atmete tief ein, als er seine eigene Hose öffnete.

„Ja", murmelte er, sagte dann aber bestimmt „und ich bin der Squadleader... ich sage es ist okay. Es wird zwar im Nachhinein lästig, aber warum sich dagegen wehren, es ist eh zu spät", er deutete auf seinen Ständer, „und wenn es sein muss, dann sieh es als ein Befehl an!"

Er erntete einen fragenden Blick, auf den er nicht einging. Er zog Neji dicht an sich, um ihn spüren zu lassen, wie verdammt erregt er war, leckte über seine Schläfe, sein Ohr und raunte in selbiges: „Fick mich. Fick mich so hart wie du kannst!"

Das unglaubliche Gefühl mit seinem Glied ein anderes zu berühren... Shikamaru hätte es sich nicht so irre vorstellen können, niemals, bis er es erlebte. Neji ging es offensichtlich genauso, denn sein Atem stockte; wie selbstverständlich zog er seine Hose aus und gab ein banales „Zu Befehl" von sich.

Mit sanftem Druck umfassten seine Hände Shikamarus Schultern, seine Taille und seine Hüfte, bevor Neji mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Hose herunter riss und achtlos hinter sich warf. Er legte sich zwischen seine Beine, küsste seinen Nacken und bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück, rieb seinen steifen Penis an ihm, wurde dann etwas langsamer, aber grober, intensivierte Küsse und Reibung, während er zur Seite griff.

Dann hob er Shikamarus Hüfte an.

„Oh mein Gott, schleppst du etwa immer Gleitmittel mit dir rum oder was?" Shikamaru klang irgendwie erstaunt, zerknirscht und anklagend zugleich.

„Naja, bei deinen Missionen weiß man nie, wem man aus der Klemme helfen muss.", verteidigte sich Neji „und übrigens... ich bin nicht betrunken. Ich habe den Sake weggekippt."

Kalt war es, dieses Gleitmittel. Shikamaru knurrte etwas, als es seinen Hintern traf und die Poritze entlang lief. Er fühlte, wie Nejis Fingerspitzen seine Hüften und seinen Allerwertesten umkreisten, wie sie das Gleitmittel aufnahmen und wie zwei Finger eingeführt wurden.

Zunächst erschien es unangenehm, er musste sich ein wenig mit den Ellenbogen am Boden abstützen und ein tiefes Stöhnen entglitt ihm. Und dennoch sobald ein weiterer Finger dazukam, begann es erregender und unangenehmer zugleich zu werden. Es war nicht leicht seinen Atem in einem einigermaßen gesunden Takt zu halten; seine Auf- und Erregung stieg als es zum eigentlichen Geschehen kam.

Im Wald war es verflucht still und gleichzeitig irre laut. Die Anspannung ließ den Schweiß fließen und den Atem stocken. Neji zögerte. Shikamaru konnte ein leichtes Zittern spüren.

„Sicher, dass du es so herum haben willst?"

„Ja, ich bin von Natur aus faul", versicherte er und gab sich dabei Mühe seinen chronisch genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu unterdrücken. Seine Antwort wurde akzeptiert.

Trotz aller Versuche, weiterhin regelmäßig zu atmen, hörte er damit auf, als Nejis Penis sich gegen sein Rektum drückte. Sehr langsam, vorsichtig drang er in ihn ein. Es dauerte lang und es war schwierig. Zeitweise wusste Shikamaru nicht, ob er ihn lieber ganz drin oder wieder raus haben wollte. Er entschied sich für ganz drin, tat sein Möglichstes um nicht zu verkrampfen und erlaubte sich, sich fest zu halten.

Neji hatte nichts dagegen. „Greif zu so fest du willst, wenn es weh tut", sagte er zwischen zwei mal stöhnen, was er zu unterdrücken versuchte und als er dann drin war, dachte Shikamaru im ersten Augenblick, sein Darm wäre geplatzt bevor er das Gefühl als positiv empfinden konnte.

Der Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Unterleib aus, seine Beine wurden taub.

„Verdammt", rutschte es ihm heraus.

„Locker bleiben", murmelte Neji während er an Shikamarus Ohr leckte und anfing sich langsam zu bewegen, sein Glied zunächst nur leicht raus zog, dann weiter eindrang, ein Stück weiter raus zog, vor, zurück, vor, zurück. Sekundenlang konzentrierte Shikamaru sich nur auf dieses taktvolle Vor und Zurück, je länger dieses Spiel dauerte, desto lockerer wurde er und desto mehr Spaß bereitete es, anstelle von Schmerz. Das lähmende Gefühl kam nicht wieder, stattdessen wurde es warm und sein ganzer Körper bebte, seine Blutbahnen pulsierten. Obwohl es so unendlich heiß war und der Schweiß in durchnässte, so dass man nicht mehr von aneinander reiben reden konnte, hatte er eine Gänsehaut wie noch nie. Seine Sinne waren überreizt.

Stöhnen, Atmen, die reibende immer schneller und grober werdende Bewegung auf dem Boden und aneinander, der Geruch von Gras und Schweiß, das Kitzeln von Nejis Haaren, dessen Keuchen, wenn Shikamaru an seinem Rücken kratzte, das Geräusch des Kratzens auf der Haut an sich, das Streicheln mit Zunge und Lippen, die Augen geschlossen und doch nicht blind und inmitten dieser überstarken kaum definierbaren Wahrnehmungen dieses kribbelnde, fast juckende und brennende Gefühl in seinem Unterleib und das Verlangen nach härter, schneller, mehr.

Shikamarus Kopf war frei von Gedanken, er dachte an keine Mission, keine Teamkameraden, keine Folgen, ob das Liebe oder nur Sex war, ob Neji tatsächlich nüchtern war, wenn das so war und er nur einen Schluck Sake getrunken hatte, dass man es im Falle eines späteren Reuegefühls nicht mehr auf den Alkohol schieben können würde.

Der intensivste all dieser Momente und die intensivste all dieser Empfindungen erschien so unwirklich und unglaublich, dass Shikamaru das Gefühl hatte bei seinem Orgasmus nicht wirklich da gewesen zu sein. Es hatte ihn völlig weggetreten und in eine Taubheit versetzt, die ihn erst Sekunden später wieder verließ. Er konnte nicht mal wirklich spüren, ob Neji ihn schon rausgezogen hatte oder nicht. Als das Hochgefühl allmählich abflaute und er seinen Atem reguliert hatte, war das erste, was er fühlte der große, warme Körper, der noch kurz auf ihm lag und dann verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen wusste Shikamaru nicht, wie er es nach der Anstrengung noch geschafft hatte sich anzuziehen, wie er es überhaupt geschafft hatte wieder aufzuwachen und direkt nachdem er seine Augen aufgemacht hatte wusste er zunächst nicht einmal wo er sich befand und was geschehen war.

„Wie lästig... Wir sind dumme Menschen, Neji", murmelte er, nachdem sie stillschweigend ihre Observierung wieder aufgenommen hatten.

Shikamaru hasste es, wenn der Morgen unruhig verlief. Doch dieses Mal war es ihm zu ruhig. Er hätte einfach vergessen können, was gewesen ist und er war sich sicher, Neji hätte es auch gerne so getan.

„Finde ich nicht", antwortete Neji schmunzelnd, „immerhin hab ich dein Magengeschwür geheilt."

Aber es gab da etwas, dem konnten sich beide nicht entziehen.

So viel zum Thema gewöhnliche Mission, die nach Plan laufen sollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt. II

Das laute Kreischen eines Vogels direkt vor seinem offenen Fenster riss Shikamaru aus seinem Schlaf. Seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf nachdem er die halbe Nacht an dem Bericht über seine letzte Mission gearbeitet hatte.

Es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass die Leute aus dem Lager eine Gruppe Söldner gewesen war, die sich lediglich für eine längere Trainingseinheit im Wald eingenistet hatte – jedoch ohne Genehmigung. Alles in allem lief es darauf hinaus, dass die Söldner zum Hokage gebracht worden waren, wo sie ihr Anliegen vortrugen, ihre Genehmigung bekamen und wieder gingen.

Es war also eigentlich eine Mission gewesen, wie Shikamaru sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, einfach und unkompliziert und eigentlich hätte diese banale Angelegenheit keinen Haufen Papierkram erfordert. Der Bericht war auch ziemlich kurz geraten. Dennoch hatte Shikamaru lange dafür gebraucht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht darüber nachzudenken, was während der Mission passiert war. Er war nur froh darüber, dass niemand seine Wahnsinnsobeine bemerkt hatte.

Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er nörgelnd aufstand, um das Fenster zu schließen.

„Mistvieh...", er gähnte einmal herzhaft. Und als er sich gerade wieder vorn über auf sein Bett fallen gelassen hatte, kam der nächste Störenfried, seine Mutter. „Aufstehen, Frühstück", sagte sie energisch.

Wann waren die Nächte so kurz geworden? Er war ja schon immer der Überzeugung gewesen, sie seien zu kurz, aber den Zeitpunkt an dem sie noch kürzer geworden waren muss er wohl verschlafen haben, sonst hätte er es verhindert.

Unter Ächzen quälte er sich hoch, nachdem seine Mutter drei weitere Male geschrieen und er sich angezogen hatte.

„Jaja, alte Ziege", murmelte er, bevor sie ihm eine wischte.

„So nicht, Bürschchen. Bist 19 und dir scheint es ja zu gefallen im Hotel Mama, wo es immer was zu essen gibt für Faulpelze wie dich. Also beschwer dich nicht oder such dir ne Frau und oder zieh aus. Und jetzt iss."

Sie bugsierte ihn in Richtung Tisch, setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl und stellte einen Teller vor seine Nase, während er sich noch leicht betorkelt die Wange rieb.

„Nicht nötig", murmelte er „ich hab keinen Hunger."

„Hn? Wieso nicht?"

Er stand auf, zog seine Weste an, murmelte etwas von Mission und Hokage.

„Ist es wieder dein Magen? Shikamaru, so geht das nicht", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „du isst zu wenig, arbeitest zu viel und verschläfst den Rest deiner Zeit. Du fällst mir noch vom Fleisch mein Lieber und Frauen mögen keine Spargeltarzane!"

Er ließ ein lautes „Au" verlauten, als sie seine bereits geschundene Wange tätschelte.

„Also sag schon, was ist los?"

„N bisschen Seitenstechen", knurrte Shikamaru während er seine Schuhe anzog.

„Geh damit doch mal zu Tsunade-sama. Das geht doch nicht, seit Monaten rennst du schon mit Magenschmerzen durch die Gegend. So kann man ja kein Jounin-"

„Ich gehe damit nicht zum Godaime. Mit ist schon schlecht. Die nervt mich bereits genug. Es ist sowieso nichts."

So liebenswert und umsorgend seine Mutter manchmal sein konnte... aber auch diesmal war sie fast im Begriff gewesen ihm wieder eine zu schmieren, erwischte ihn jedoch nicht mehr, weil er schon längst mit einem flüchtigen „Bis dann Mutter" aus der Tür geschlurft war.

Jetzt, wo er mehr oder weniger wach und auf den Beinen war, bemerkte er erst wirklich seine Schmerzen. Seit dem gestrigen Abend schon wanderten seine Magenschmerzen merklich in den unteren Teil seiner rechten Bauchhälfte und so langsam machte er sich wirklich ein klein wenig Sorgen um seine Gesundheit.

Obwohl es ein recht frischer Morgen war und er es nicht eilig hatte, kam Shikamaru leicht ins Schwitzen. Dieses Ziehen in seinem Bauch war heute ungewöhnlich stark und so schlich er beinahe zum Haus des Godaime. „Ich hätte ein paar Schmerztabletten einwerfen sollen", dachte er noch als er es schließlich erreichte, seine Kippe wegwarf und das Haus betrat. Die Treppenstufen hinauf zu steigen kam ihm anstrengender vor als üblich, er kam sogar kurz ins Wanken, als er oben ankam und gerade an die Tür von Tsunades Büro klopfen wollte. Er riss sich jedoch zusammen, atmete tief durch, um dann anzuklopfen.

„Herein", Tsunade sah mal wieder aus, als hätte man sie beim Trinken erwischt.

„Shikamaru... was ist los mit dir? Du bist in letzter Zeit so... pünktlich."

Wortlos legte er ihr den Bericht vor, während sie ihn kritisch beäugte.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie.

„Eh, ja", antwortete er, auch wenn das eindeutig nicht stimmte. Es wurde schwieriger, seinen Atem zu regulieren, zumal das Ziehen und Stechen in seinem Bauch richtig fies geworden war, nach der „vielen" Bewegung.

„Hast du dich etwa beeilt?"

„Nein" Er log nicht, er hatte doch ein Superschneckentempo an den Tag gelegt.

Plötzlich klopfte es, Tsunade sagte wieder „Herein" und es trat ein eher unwacher Naruto in den Raum.

„Mission beendet?"

„Mission beendet."

„Irgendwas Besonderes?"

„Nö..."

„Bericht bis morgen fünf Uhr nachmittags"

„Ok..." Narutos müder Blick fiel auf seinen mittlerweile ein wenig wankenden Kameraden.

„Hey, Shikamaru... sag mal, alles ok mit dir?"

„Klar." Er kniff die Augen zusammen; vor ihm stand ein verschwommenes, orange-schwarzes Etwas.

„Sicher? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus..."

Bevor er wieder vorgeben konnte, es sei nichts, durchzog ein extrem intensives Zucken die rechte Hälfte seines Bauches, ließ ihn etwas in sich zusammen sinken und ächzen.

„Also das reicht mir jetzt", Tsunade stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, „du kommst hier rein, siehst aus, als hätte man dich 20 mal um Konoha gescheucht, kreidebleich..."

Er konnte sie schon lange nicht mehr hören, oder sehen. Sie und alles andere verschmolzen miteinander, alle Töne wurden ein stetes Brummen. Er hörte sich selbst nur noch „Mir geht's g..." murmeln, dann war eine Weile gar nichts mehr.

Hatte er etwa auch den Zeitpunkt verschlafen, an dem die Schmerzen so unerträglich wurden? Konnte man eines Tages aufwachen, zur Arbeit gehen und ohnmächtig werden? Und wenn ja, seit wann? Das war so schnell und gleichzeitig wie in Zeitlupe passiert. Er konnte den pulsierenden Schmerz, der sich durch seinen Körper zog, förmlich hören. Er fühlte sich heiß an, als er die energische Stimme wahrnahm und ihm wieder jemand auf die Wange klopfte, die seine Mutter einige Zeit zuvor geschlagen hatte. Wie eine blaue Wange wohl aussehen mag, fragte er sich.

„Shikamaru, komm zu dir." Es klang wie ein Befehl, den er auch ausführte. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, sah eine übergroße Tsunade und einen verwirrten Naruto, während kalter Schweiß seine Schläfen hinablief.

Der Versuch sich aufzurichten misslang zunächst ein wenig, klappte dann aber mit Narutos Unterstützung ganz gut.

„So und jetzt raus damit, was ist mit dir?", fragte Tsunade scharf.

„Ni-"

„Und jetzt versuch bloß nicht es abzustreiten. Von nichts kippt man nicht um."

Blitzartiges Ziehen ließ ihn zusammenschrecken.

„Tut dir vielleicht etwas weh?"

Nicht fähig zu antworten, versuchte er tief einzuatmen, obwohl dieses besonders starke Ziehen immer häufiger durch ihn hindurch schoss.

„Mein Gott, Junge, muss man dir immer alles aus der Nase ziehen!? Wo tut's weh?" Nicht mal ein Blinder mit Krückstock konnte übersehen, dass Shikamaru Schmerzen litt, so sehr, dass er nur ein sehr klägliches „Bauch, unten rechts" herausquetschen konnte.

„Na also, geht doch. Naruto, bring ihn rüber ins Krankenhaus, ich komme gleich nach."

Bevor Shikamaru widersprechen konnte, stützen ihn Naruto und einer dessen Kagebunshin und brachten ihn die paar Meter durchs Dorf. Im Krankenhaus angekommen, in einem Behandlungszimmer auf einem Untersuchungstisch liegend, hätte Shikamaru direkt wieder ohnmächtig werden können. Es überraschte ihn immer noch, dass ein einziger Schmerz, von dem man dachte, er könne nicht schlimmer werden, ganz plötzlich doch noch schlimmer werden konnte.

Mit einem ordentlichen Krachen flog die Tür auf. Tsunade schickte Naruto wieder weg.

„Frei machen." Shikamaru schaffte es wie durch ein Wunder, seinen Pullover und das ganze andere Zeug auszuziehen.

„Ich hab grad eben deine Mutter getroffen." Oh nein. „Sie sagte du hättest schon seit mehreren Wochen Beschwerden." Alte Petze. „Und ich dachte, du lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, um dienstfrei zu machen." Warum? Um die Zeit mit Nichtschlafen zu verplempern? Was nutzte einem ein freier Tag, wenn man ihn eh nicht genießen konnte. „Sag wenn's weh tut..." Sie drückte hier und da auf seinem Bauch herum. „Du benimmst dich sehr seltsam in letzter Zeit und ich weiß nicht, ob daher deine gesundheitlichen Beschwerden kommen oder ob dein Verhalten durch die Beschwerden verursacht wird. Hast du irgendetwas auf dem Herzen? Ein Problem?"

Und wieder einmal schaffte es der unsteigerbare Schmerz sich zu steigern. „AUA"

„A-ha! Hab ich's mir gedacht." Sie drehte sich um, schrieb etwas auf eine Schriftrolle. „Also, schieß los!"

„Womit denn?", ächzte er.

„Na das Problem."

„Was?"

„Hast du es etwa auch an den Ohren? Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du etwas auf dem Herzen hast oder so, weil du dich so seltsam benimmst!"

„Seltsam?"

„Ja"

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Na, so... untypisch. Du kommst zu früh, du nimmst übermäßig viele Missionen an. Und laut deiner Mutter isst, schläfst und redest kaum, rauchst aber wieder mal wie ein Schornstein. Da ist doch was im Busch..."

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich meiner Mutter alles erzählen muss. Auch ein Faulpelz wie ich lernt einmal, dass Arbeit getan werden muss. Bei meinen Missionen würde jedem der Appetit vergehen und ich finde ich schlafe ausreichend."

Tsunade schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Na schön. Also wie ich mir dachte, es ist der Blinddarm. Leicht erhöhte Temperatur... Heute schon gegessen?"

„...nein!?"

„Sehr schön, dann kann ich ja gleich operieren, ich hab grad ein bisschen Luft im Terminkalender." Sie sagte es mit diesem du-kannst-mir-eh-nicht-widersprechen-es-ist-beschlossene-Sache-Ton.

„Muss das...?"

Und nun sah sie ihn mit ihrem ich-erzähls-deiner-Mutter-Blick an.

Ihm blieb auch gar nichts erspart und er musste gerade daran denken, was wohl auf ihn zugekommen wäre, wäre es nicht der Blinddarm, sondern ein Geschwür gewesen. Und er musste an Neji denken. Ja, irgendwie dachte er gerade an ihn.

Shikamaru hatte nicht etwa Angst vor dieser Operation, er hatte einfach nur keine Lust darauf. Das war ihm alles zu lästig und zu stressig, zumal das Thema mit der Operation ja nicht aus der Welt geschafft war, nein, danach kam erst der richtige Stress, seiner Meinung nach. Er konnte jetzt schon hören, wie seine Mutter an ihm herumnörgeln würde, er hätte sich früher untersuchen lassen sollen, er sei so unvernünftig, Frauen würden keine unvernünftigen, sturen Männer wollen. Ja gottverdammt, er wollte ja auch keine Frau; war doch alles prima. Dies war das Letzte, was er dachte bevor er die Narkose wirkte. Gleichzeitig war es das erste Mal, dass er etwas in der Richtung klar und ausdrücklich in seinen Gedanken festgemacht hatte.

Warum denn noch hoffen. Sein Leben würde niemals normal verlaufen können.

Zwei Tage lang wurde er aufs Äußerste genervt. Dabei wollte Shikamaru nur eins: Schlafen (wenn er schon nicht rauchen durfte). Er bekam wundertolle Schlaftabletten und er hatte schon seit längerem keine 2 Stunden am Stück geschlafen. Er brauchte diesen Schlaf und keinen Besuch. Weder von seinen Eltern, noch von Teamkameraden, noch von Medicalshinobi.

Irgendwann war dann natürlich der Punkt erreicht, an dem er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte, und obwohl Schreien eine unglaublich schmerzhafte Angelegenheit war, wie er danach feststellen musste, geigte er einmal allen die Meinung, als sie gerade so schön alle auf einem Haufen in seinem Zimmer standen.

Er sei erwachsen, brauche kein Kindermädchen mehr, es ginge ihm sehr gut und er sei krank und er habe auch verdammt noch mal das Recht dazu krank zu sein, immerhin würde er ja sehr hart arbeiten und das letzte was er gebrauchen könne wären Tipps, wie man sich eine Frau anlachte, oder wie man zu einer eigenen Wohnung kam, oder seinen Magendarmtrakt in Schwung hielt.

„Ich benehme mich schon seit ich denken kann wie ein alter Mann, kein Wunder, dass da mal im Magendarmtrakt was durcheinander kommt. Und jetzt kümmert euch gefälligst EINMAL um euren eigenen Scheiß, verzieht euch und lasst mich schlafen!"

Er stöhnte noch einmal abschließend vor lauter Schmerz, als er ihnen etwas zu schwungvoll seine Rückenansicht zuwandte. Bis auf ein zischendes und enttäuschtes „Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder" seitens seiner Mutter, bewegte sich die Meute auch geräuschlos nach draußen. Als die Tür hinter ihm laut zufiel zuckte Shikamaru zwar noch etwas, da das Schreien wirklich nicht zu einer Besserung seines Zustandes beigetragen hatte, doch einige Minuten und Schmerztabletten später schlief er dann.

Und eigentlich hätte man davon ausgehen sollen, dass er dann auch wirklich lange schlief, weil keiner mehr es wagen würde ihn zu stören. Wann hatte man denn schon mal einen ausrastenden Shikamaru erlebt? So wirklich? Noch nie. Er war zwar immer knatschig und beschwerte sich 24 Stunden, sieben Tage die Woche, doch er stauchte in der Regel nicht einfach so Leute zusammen.

Dennoch, um exakt 17:28 Uhr – Shikamaru sah auf die Uhr, nachdem ihn das Knarren der Tür geweckt hatte; er lag immer noch mit dem Rücken zur Tür – wagte es tatsächlich so ein Störenfried ihn nach gerade mal fünf Stunden zu wecken. Er spürte wie besagter Störenfried näher an sein Bett kam und sich leicht über ihn beugte; wahrscheinlich um zu erfahren, ob er noch schlief. Tat er nicht. Und genau das wollte er dieser unverschämten Person auch direkt ins Gesicht sagen. Allerdings war das erste was er rausbrachte, nachdem er sich auf den Rücken gewälzt hatte, ein ziemlich irritiertes „Ach du Schreck, ne Wasserleiche..." Den hatte er ja nun wirklich vergessen.

„Danke, ich mag deine blutunterlaufenen Augen auch", sagte Neji ruhig.

„Ja, 'tschuldigung. Das is nun aber auch n Schock wenn man die Augen aufmacht und es gucken einen zwei riesige weiße Augen aus einem sehr blässlichen Gesicht an... Was machst'n hier?"

Etwas befangen sah Neji auf die Seite.

„Um ehrlich zu sein..." Er richtete sich auf, als er mitten im Satz bemerkte, dass er sich immer noch über das Bett beugte. „Keine Ahnung."

Auf Shikamarus Brust fühlte sich etwas schwerer an. Es fühlte sich an wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich zu dem Gedanken, oder viel mehr albernen Traum, hinreißen ließ, dass sich Neji vielleicht...

Aber er rang sich dazu durch, dass er endlich aufhören musste zu träumen. Man musste realistisch werden. Also drehte er sich ruckartig um „Schön, dann kann ich ja wieder schlafen." Gleichzeitig entfleuchte ihm ein ungewollt kräftiges Stöhnen, denn die Narbe und das, was unter ihr puckerte hatten etwas gegen diese überraschende Bewegung.

„Ähm, obwohl... najaaa", sagte Neji hastig, als hätte er Schuld daran, „ich...also..."

„Was denn noch?"

Shikamaru wartete lange auf eine Antwort. Ihn beschlich ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass Neji fast fragen wollte, wie es ihm denn so ginge, aber da das Rumgestöhne die Frage bereits im Voraus beantwortet hatte, musste Neji wohl auf der Suche nach einer anderen Floskel sein.

„Um ganz ehrlich zu sein..." Ein Seufzen drang an sein Ohr, bevor er ein Hauch von nichts auf seinen Lippen spürte. So zaghaft und geradezu schüchtern dieser Kuss passierte, so schnell war Neji mit einem etwas wackligem „Tut mir leid", aus dem Zimmer geeilt.

Wofür er sich genau entschuldigt hatte war schwer zu sagen. Die erste Vermutung darüber wäre wohl, dass er sich für diesen spontanen Kuss entschuldigt hatte, wenn man etwas weiter dachte, hätte er sich auch dafür entschuldigen können, dass er ihn vom Schlafen abgehalten hatte, dass er ihn aufgeweckt hatte und man hätte eine dritte sehr weit hergeholte Vermutung in den Raum stellen können: Vielleicht fühlte sich Neji ein wenig schuldig für den Blinddarminfekt. Und auch dies konnte man in zwei Richtungen schieben. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der Shikamarus Darm ein wenig strapaziert hatte, wenn man so wollte und andererseits, musste man nur mal an die Geschichte mit den Magenschmerzen denken, die Shikamaru größere Beschwerden gemacht hatten, sobald Neji in der Nähe gewesen war, aus Nervosität.

Wie auch immer. Das alles interessierte Shikamaru nicht. Er war eigentlich auch nur froh, das Neji weg war und nicht sehen konnte, wie er einfach nur knallrot anlief. Nicht mal der Schmerz in seinem Bauch erreichte ihn. Das Ziehen unter dem Puckern war nur noch ein gedämpftes Drücken zu Seiten des langsamen Kribbelns.

Zum Leidwesen seines vielseitig geplagten Gemüts, vergaß er das nicht und konnte es nicht als seltsamen Traum abstempeln, nachdem er eingeschlafen und nach sage und schreibe 16 Stunden Dauerschlaf wieder aufgewacht war. Er hatte sich seit dem Vorfall in der Nacht während der Mission eigentlich keine großartigen Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte nicht einmal nachgedacht, ob er eine Art.. Liebesbeziehung aufbauen wollte, sollte oder ob es bereits eine war. Und es war auch nicht so, dass er diesen Vorfall ausgeblendet hatte, um ihn zu vergessen, weil er Reue hatte. Trotzdem, erst jetzt, kamen in ihm zweifelnde Gefühle auf. Sie ließen ihn nicht nur an seinen Empfindungen zweifeln, nein, sie ließen ihn plötzlich an seinem ganzen Leben zweifeln, an seinem Lebensstil, wie und warum er die Dinge tat, die er so tat.

So entschloss er, dass sein Leben anders verlaufen musste. Oder viel mehr, dass er sein Leben nicht daran hindern sollte so zu verlaufen, wie es nun mal verlief. Es war an der Zeit sich mit dem „speziell Sein" abzufinden. Wenn man sich endlich eingestehen konnte, dass da etwa vermeintlich Abartiges in einem war, was man als etwas Schönes, Gewolltes akzeptieren konnte, dann konnte man sich doch auch wohl fühlen in Situationen, die man immer als lästig empfunden hatte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde er sich bewusst und freiwillig in eine Situation hineinbegeben, gegen die er sich eigentlich mit Händen, Füßen und sonstigen Körperteilen wehrte.

Einen sechstägigen Krankenhausaufenthalt, vier weitere durchschlafene Tage zu Hause, und einen erstaunlich gesunden Appetit später also, war der Tag gekommen an dem Nara Shikamaru mit einem Elan die Tür zu Tsunades Büro aufschwang, der sie vor Schreck fast aus den Latschen hat kippen lassen und ihr das schier Unmögliche verkündete, das, worauf ganz Konoha jahrelang bereits gewartet hatte:

„Ich will die Jouninprüfung noch einmal machen."

„Oh ja, schön. Sag mal haben wir nicht noch sieben Tage Bettruhe vor uns, mein lieber...", sagte sie beiläufig, nahm einen Riesenschluck Sake, was sie besser hätte sein lassen sollen, als ihr klar wurde, WAS dieser Junge da gerade von sich gegeben hatte - dabei war er nicht mal gefesselt und geknebelt – und spuckte direkt den ganzen Saft über ihre frisch sortierten Unterlagen.

„BITTE WAS WILLST DU?"

„Hm... soll ich nicht? Ok auch gut..."

„Neinneinnein, soweit kommt's noch, dass du jetz' kneifst. Ich mein nur... also... du...wie... Ich dachte, du kommst her, weil du noch Schmerzen hast oder Schlafmittel haben willst oder weiß der Teufel was... aber, aber das... "

„Also geht das jetzt klar?" Shikamaru wollte diese Sache ganz schnell vom Tisch haben, bevor er es sich anders überlegte, nach tagelangem Hinüberlegen.

„Oh ja, natürlich", sie murmelte etwas vor sich her, als sie nach einigen nicht nass gewordenen Unterlagen suchte, Schubkästen auf- und zuschob, einen Pinsel zückte, hier und da kleckste und murmelte „Nara Shikamaru... Jounin... ok. Fertig."

„Und wann ist die nächste Prüfung?"

„Hrnnn? Willst du mich jetzt auch noch verkackeiern? Als ob du die noch mal machen müsstest. Du führst, seitdem du auf die Beförderung verzichtet hast, ausschließlich Jouninaufträge aus. Natürlich weißt du das nur nicht, weil du dich so gern darüber beschwert hättest und das nervt mich."

„Das heißt??" Ihn beschlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Das ungute Gefühl, es doch ein bisschen ZU eilig gehabt zu haben.

„Du bist seit genau einer Minute offiziell Jounin. Also,... ", sie rieb sich das Kinn und sah gespannt auf einen Papierbogen. „ich hab dir zwei Angebote zu machen..."

Was ging denn jetzt ab? Er wollte sich doch eigentlich die Chance aufheben mit voller Absicht durchfallen zu wollen, was zwar nicht geklappt hätte, aber na ja. Und jetzt wurde er von einer Sekunde auf die andere ins eisklumpige Wasser geworfen und noch mal kräftig untergetunkt.

„Entwedeeer...", sie sah zwischen vier Bögen hin und her, legte dann zwei weg, kniff ein Auge zu und musterte Shikamaru, dessen Augenbrauen Bände sprachen, „ANBU"

„WAS?" Niemals hätte er geglaubt mit seiner Stimme so schwindelerregend hohe Frequenzen zu erreichen, ohne dass ihm jemand dafür die Kronjuwelen einklemmte.

„oder Ausbilder" Naja, Ausbilder, was konnte das schon sein? Irgendwas in der Akademie. Das klang doch nach was. Bisher hatte er da auch schon das ein oder andere Mal den Unterricht übernommen. Warum also nicht.

„von drei Rookies." Wäre Shikamarus Kinnlade nach dem Wort ANBU nicht schon runtergeklappt ohne wieder hochgeklappt worden zu sein, wäre sie jetzt erneut runtergeklappt.

„Ich will nicht mehr."

„Zu spät"

„Dann... also das ist ja nicht das einzige, was ein Jounin so macht. Die machen ja alles. Also gib mir was anderes."

„Nein."

„Aber das ist... so... lästig."

„Na und. Du hast nun mal Führungsqualitäten, also Squadleader ANBU oder"

„ACH jetzt auch noch... Squad - Leader...wie ätzend"

Unter lautem Quietschen ihres Stuhls und Papiergeraschel, lehnte Tsunade sich leicht vor, ließ zwei- drei Mal ihre Fingergelenke knacken, um anschließend ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände zu stützen und ihn mit strengem Blick, vorwurfsvoll anzugucken.

„Rede ich etwa in einer für dich unverständlichen Sprache? Dann noch mal im Klartext. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann wärst du damals zur selben Zeit wie Hyuuga Neji Jounin geworden, aber du wolltest ja nicht. Deshalb habe ich dir seitdem sowieso Aufträge gegeben, die dich ein wenig fordern. Das heißt, du führst schon seit einigen Monaten Missionen auf Jouninlevel aus und deshalb ist eine Eingewöhnungsphase und erstrecht eine zweite Prüfung kompletter Unsinn. Mit deinem strategischen Genie eignest du dich mehr als jeder andere zu jemandem in Führungsposition, zumal du ein überaus verantwortungsbewusster Mensch bist. Also, sei froh, dass du zwischen zwei Positionen wählen darfst. Vertrau ruhig auch mal auf das Urteil anderer, was deine Fähigkeiten angeht. Und immerhin bist DU hier her gekommen und hast gesagt, du möchtest die Prüfung noch einmal machen. Das heißt erstens, dass du dann ja wohl auch das Ziel gehabt haben wirst Jounin zu werden – davon könnte man eigentlich ausgehen, und zweitens hast du das freiwillig getan. Ich zwinge dich also nicht wirklich, ich begrüße es nur. Du trägst damit AKTIV zur Verbesserung der militärischen Lage in Konoha bei. Und das ist im Prinzip das, was Shinobi so oder so tun oder tun sollten. Irgendwann muss man erwachsen werden."

Shikamaru grunzte etwas. Sie hatte ja irgendwo recht und irgendwie gefiel ihm das nicht. Nur ein Zurück gab es jetzt eindeutig nicht mehr und vielleicht würde ihm die neue Aufgabe ja auch mal gut tun, anstatt nur lästig zu sein. Mochte sein, dass sie ihn etwas von seinen Grübeleien ablenken würde, vor allem was die Grübeleien über ihn und einen gewissen Kameraden anging.

Es wäre doch tatsächlich eine äußerst gelungene Methode, sich in lebensgefährliche Attentataufträge zu stürzen oder drei Knirpsen das Streichholz unterm Hintern anzuzünden, anstelle einer lästigen jugendlichen Krise zwischen Trieben und Gefühlen. Blieb also nur noch eins zu sagen.

„Kann ich noch mal ne Nacht drüber schlafen?"

„Nein!"

Shikamaru entschied sich dafür, erst einmal die Pfoten von anderer Leute Hintern zu lassen.

Und Tsunade war bis aufs Äußerste zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung. Sie wollte eben nur sein Bestes.

„So und jetzt bist du ein lieber Junge, gehst nach Hause und machst deine Mutter glücklich. Und das noch ganze sieben Tage lang. Dann kommst du wieder, holst deinen Ordnungsbefehl, das du zum ANBU-Hauptquartier bringst, dort kriegst du dann eine schöne neue Uniform und eine Maske und ein Tattoo... Was rede ich da eigentlich. Ich hab keine Zeit dafür, also los ab nach Hause und halt deinen Appetit zurück... Ich meine auch den auf die Schmerz- und Schlafmittel, verstanden!? Oh und halt deine Nikotinsucht noch ein wenig im Zaum, ja? Und grüß mir deine Mutter", sagte sie, während sie ihn zur Tür hinaus schob, um ihn anschließend mit einem festen Stoß auf den Flur und somit direkt in die Arme von Hyuuga Neji zu schubsen.

„Was ne ätzende Sache... arg" knurrte Shikamaru verärgert, denn seine Narbe von der Blinddarmoperation ziepte heftig und Neji beachtete ihn nicht. Er beförderte ihn nur mehr oder weniger sanft zur Seite, bevor er in Tsunades Büro trat. Hatte er ihn nicht erkannt oder was war das?

Erst ficken sie, dann schweigen sie, dann küsst er ihn und jetzt ignoriert er ihn? Shikamaru fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Neji gezielt mit ihm Spielchen spielte, was ihn ziemlich verunsicherte.

Oh Gott, das war alles so verdammt ätzend und lästig. Nun sollte es ihm also auch schlecht gehen, wenn er sich mit seinem sogenannten Schicksal anfreunden wollte. Na schön, bitte, fein.

Manchmal dachte er sich, dass eine Kamikazemission der einzige Ausweg aus diesem niemals enden wollendem Alptraum namens Leben war. Doch meist besann er sich. Kamikazemissionen waren unglaublich anstrengend, er war doch auch viel zu faul für Suizid.

Es hörte sich weitaus schmerzhafter an, als es war, während die flache Hand seiner Mutter ihm zur Begrüßung eine Backpfeife verpasste. Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb, Mama.

„Wo bist du gewesen, zum Kuckuck? Willst du mir mutwillig einen Herzinfarkt zufügen, du Bengel? Da wacht man auf und will nach seinem Sohn sehen, der theoretisch in seinem Bett liegen und noch eine Woche durchpennen sollte, und der Herr ist nicht da. Meine Güte, erst machst du eine Riesenszene, weil du schlafen willst und kaum bist du wieder hier, schon führst du dich wieder so auf."

Beinahe hätte sie in ihrem Anfall aus Zorn und Enttäuschung nicht mitbekommen wie Shikamaru sie wie üblich ignorierend an ihr vorbei geschlurft war. Ob er ihr überhaupt zuhören würde, schrie sie, nachdem sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ.

„Wie denn?"

„Mit deinen Ohren, die so schön unübersehbar an beiden Seiten deines Kopfes pranken!"

„Nein, ich meine, wie führ ich mich denn auf? Erst wird 19 Jahre lang gemeckert ich sei ein fauler Nichtsnutz, der nichts aus seinem Leben macht und wenn ich dann mal Dinge tue, die getan werden müssen und die ich nicht auf morgen verschiebe, das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dann ist es niemandem recht. Entscheidet euch mal! Ich bin's echt leid, egal wie ich es mache, ich mache es falsch. Will ich normal sein, dann bin ich unnormal. Akzeptiere ich das Unnormale, dann soll ich wieder normal sein. Ich soll nach eurer Pfeife tanzen und bin ein Unmensch, wenn ich es nicht tue und tue ich es, dann führt ihr euch auf wie die letzten Oberglucken. Willst du nun, dass ich erwachsen werde oder willst du mich bemuttern? Mal machst du dir Sorgen, mal schlägst du mich. Aber ich bin Schuld daran, dass alle schizophren sind und soll selbst immer ein und die selbe Person sein."

Erschrocken darüber, dass er das erste Mal seit Wochen so viele Worte am Stück zu ihr gesagt hatte, taumelte sie zur Seite, als er wieder an ihr vorbeischlurfte und nun in der Küche rumkramte, auf der Suche nach Schmerzmitteln und einem Beutel Eis für seine Wange.

Außer dem steten Geklapper von Schranktüren und Schubkästen war nichts zu hören.

„Ach Scheiße... ätzend"

Zu hören, dass ihr Sohn wohl in einer Art Lebenskrise zu stecken schien (eine Mutter hörte so was einfach heraus) und ihn so zu sehen, wie er planlos durch die Küche stolperte, sich unauffällig die rechte Seite seines Bauches haltend und offensichtlich Schmerzen leidend ließ ihr Mutterherz bluten. Und er hatte doch so recht. Sie hatte ihn schon immer dazu gedrängt, Initiative zu ergreifen und auch wenn das vielleicht ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt gewesen war, so hatte er das heute doch laut eigener Aussage anscheinend getan. Ihr tat die Ohrfeige direkt leid.

Erledigt vom Suchen stand Shikamaru mittlerweile still, die Hände auf die Küchenplatte gestützt. Es war doch etwas viel Bewegung gewesen, innerlich wie äußerlich. Mit einem Seufzer, wie ihn nur eine umsorgende Mutter haben konnte, stellte sie sich zu ihm, griff zielsicher in einen Schrank.

„Immer noch so schlimm?", fragte sie leise und er nickte. „Du solltest nicht zu viele von den Dingern schlucken"

„Ich kann sonst nicht schlafen", murmelte er.

„Manchmal werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du irgendwelchen emotionalen Ballast mit dir herumschleppst..."

„Ich bin okay." Ihm die Tabletten in die Hand drückend schob sie ihn sanft in sein Zimmer, ermahnte ihn auch dort zu bleiben. Sie machte sich doch nur Sorgen. Er wusste das, obwohl sie es nicht sagte und sich auch nicht für die Ohrfeige entschuldigte. Das tat sie nie, obwohl sie ihr immer leid taten.

Die Nachricht über seine Beförderung sah sie mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits sagte sie „Na siehst du, ist doch nicht so schwer ein bisschen Motivation und Ehrgeiz zu zeigen." Es wunderte nur noch, dass sie nicht nochmals unterstrich wie sehr es die Frauenabschleppquote förderte. Andererseits war sie besorgt, dachte, dass er vielleicht besonders schwierige und gefährliche Missionen bekommen würde und obwohl man als Mutter stolz war, dass der Sohn anscheinend zu einem Liebling des Hokage avancierte, genauso bestürzt war sie. Und so ermahnte sie ihn bereits das sechste Mal länger zu kauen (fehlte nur, dass sie nachzählte, wie oft er tatsächlich kaute) und nach dieser einen Portion nichts mehr zu essen.

Shikamaru sah's gelassen. Während also sein Vater Geschichten erzählte von Missionen, die schon einen kilometerlangen Bart hatten und ihm neunzig neue Tipps gab, mampfte er weiter an diesem seltsam schleimigen Brei. Er hatte absolut keinen Hunger, sein Bauch rumorte in einem Fort, dennoch hätte er sich verdammt gerne eine ordentliche Portion Sushi und Natto reingehauen.

Der Appetit war da, obwohl er bei dem Gedanken schon eine Verschlimmerung der Schmerzen fühlte und sich beinahe übergeben musste. Nur ein Wunder, dass er das in der gesamten Zeit seines Unwohlseins noch nie wirklich getan hatte.

Warum die Schmerzen nach einer anfänglichen Verbesserung stärker geworden waren, seit er wieder zu Hause war, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Natürlich vermied er es Tsunade darauf anzusprechen und hoffte bloß, dass niemand seinen weiterhin konstant immensen Tablettenkonsum bemerkte.

Drei Tabletten ließen ihn zwei Stunden lang schmerzfrei und nahezu problemlos schlafen. Dabei hätten drei Tabletten das Maximum pro Tag inklusive Nacht sein sollen. Stattdessen warf er alle zweieinhalb Stunden etwas ein. Und das nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen. Sein Körper verlangte nach Nikotin und Shikamaru versuchte wirklich das Rauchen zumindest bis er wieder auf dem Damm sein würde, zu vermeiden. Das war viel einfacher, wenn er schlief und seine Entzugserscheinungen nicht mitbekam. Und als die Rezeptpflichtigen sich dem Verschwinden neigten, griff er sich fünf bis sieben von den gewöhnlichen Schmerzmitteln, die er zu Hause so finden konnte. Sie führten sogar zu noch intensiverem Schlaf. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er diese Dinger nicht schon vor der Blinddarmsache entdeckt hatte. Und selbst der Konsum dieser Tabletten steigerte sich.

Es begann zwei Tage bevor er sich im ANBU-Hauptquartier melden sollte, oder viel mehr... zwei Nächte vorher.

Denn nur weil sein Schlaf künstlich war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch traumlos war. Eher im Gegenteil. All das, was sein Bewusstsein verdrängte, wenn es zum Schlafen gezwungen wurde, gab das Unterbewusstsein dreimal so stark in seinen Träumen zum Besten. Ein Mal musste es ja passieren. Nicht, dass Shikamaru noch nie einen feuchten Traum gehabt hätte. Aber bisher hatte er sich nach dem Aufwachen nie an eine Person, geschweige denn an ihr Geschlecht erinnern können. Er wachte einfach rattig auf, wedelte sich einen von der Palme und gut war.

Dass er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und den Traum in seinen Gedanken zu ende geführt hatte, sich bloß vorgestellt hatte, wie es weiter ging, und vor allem mit welcher Person und bewusst masturbiert hatte, während ein gewisser Hyuuga in seinen Gedanken schwirrte, erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen, das ihn erst am Frühstückstisch überkam.

Vor einer Schale Brei sitzend, musste er feststellen, dass das keine Entzugserscheinung war, wie anfangs gedacht, dass es tatsächlich nur eins gab, das besser war, als dieser Wahnsinnsorgasmus zu dem er sich einige Minuten zuvor noch selbst verholfen hatte: Der Orgasmus zu dem Neji ihm einst verholfen hatte. Jawoll. Genau jetzt war Shikamaru der Meinung, er hätte noch einige dieser tollen Orgasmen verdient. Warum auch nicht? Zumindest konnte er formulieren, was er wollte. Er wollte das alles, das ganze Packet noch einmal. Sich alleine das Kitzeln von langen schwarzen Haaren auf seinem Oberkörper und seinen Wangen vorzustellen ließ ihn regelrecht nach dem realen Vorgang schmachten und verlangen. Den ganzen Morgen über breitete sich eine derartige Sehnsucht in ihm aus, die ihn nicht still sitzen ließ.

Sie ließ sich nicht mal durch die Tabletten vertreiben. Seinem Lebensmotto „Lasst mich schlafen" wurde mal wieder ein Riegel vorgeschoben und er tat nicht einmal etwas dagegen. Er wollte die Gedanken nicht verdrängen, sich dagegen wehren. Er wollte einfach nur, dass es noch mal passierte. Noch ein mal. Oder zwei... oder drei oder noch mehr.

Der Tag, an dem er sich im ANBU-Hauptquartier meldete, eine Uniform, eine Maske und ein Tattoo bekam war sonnig, nicht zu warm, nicht zu kalt. Den Himmel durchzog ein leuchtendes Cyanblau; eines jedoch störte Shikamaru: Keine Wolken. Nirgends war ein weißes Fleckchen am Himmel zu erspähen. Außerdem bekam er eine Reh-Maske. Als ob seine Ananas aka Frisur nicht schon auffällig genug auf seinen Clan weisen würde. Und das Stechen des ANBU-Tattoos tat mehr weh, als er gedacht hatte. Alles in allem war der Tag zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er hatte an diesem sogar beschlossen keine Schmerzmittel mehr zu nehmen, denn die Masturbiererei verschlimmerte seine Schmerzen mit oder ohne Mittel. Das hätte er sich aber eigentlich auch denken können, da das Trainingsfreischild auch erst wieder in 12 Tagen für ihn leuchten sollte (so ein Glück...) und demnach Bewegung und Anstrengung jeglicher Art verboten war.

Seine Hände in die Hüften stemmend (damit nicht auffiel, dass er im Prinzip nur unauffällig seine rechte Bauchhälfte halten wollte), unter dem linken Arm die neue Kleidung geklemmt schlenderte er ziellos durch Konoha. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sich am liebsten erst mal auf eine Wiese gepackt und in den Himmel geguckt und ein Nickerchen gehalten. Da gab es nur ein paar Hindernisse: Da es letzte Nacht wie aus blauen Eimern geregnet hatte, war das Gras noch triefnass. Da keine Wolken zu sehen waren, war es relativ unspannend in ein großes blaues Tuch zu gucken und da er nicht schlafen konnte und zugegeben auch nicht wollte, war das Vorhaben unmöglich. Bei dem Gedanken an einem Ort, wo jeder x-beliebige Idiot dann und wann vorbei gehen könnte, einzuschlafen, einen dieser super Träume zu haben und anschließend mit einer Mordslatte aufzuwachen, wurde ihm ganz anders.

Auf eine Zigarette hätte er eigentlich auch Lust gehabt, aber leider Gottes trug das nicht wirklich dazu bei, seine Bauchschmerzen zu beseitigen.

Nach Hause wollte er aber auch nicht. Egal was sein würde oder nicht sein würde, seine Eltern würden ihn hundert pro nerven. Entweder betüddelten sie ihn oder sie meckerten herum, oder sie gaben bescheuerte Ratschläge, ohne dass er auch nur einen brauchte, geschweige denn danach gefragt hätte.

Vielleicht war es auch an der Zeit sich endlich um eine eigene Wohnung zu kümmern. Wenn es doch nur nicht so ätzend und anstrengend wäre sein ganzes Zeug dahin zu befördern, sich selbst ums Essen, Miete und den Haushaltsscheiß zu kümmern. Er konnte ja sein eigenes Zimmer nicht mal drei Tage lang von Bergen an Schmutzwäsche, sich stapelndem Geschirr, vollen Aschenbechern und Wollmäusen frei halten. Die Wohnung wäre zwar nur unwesentlich größer, denn Ninjaappartments bestanden aus einem Raum mit notdürftiger Küche und einem Bad, auf welches man stolz sein konnte, wenn man mehr als einen Schritt darin gehen oder sich gar unumständlich um die eigene Achse drehen konnte; dennoch bedeutete das alles: mehr Möbel. Mehr Möbel bedeuteten mehr Dreck den man von selbigen beseitigen musste und das hieß Arbeit, unbezahlte Arbeit. Eine Putzhilfe für diese Mäusebude war da allerdings auch etwas übertrieben.

Das Einfachste erschien ihm weiterhin einfach bei Mutti und Vati zu bleiben, sich bewirten und anmeckern zu lassen. Andererseits... war es schon erbärmlich und ätzend.

Shikamaru seufzte schwer, als er um die Ecke bog und sich kurzfristig erst einmal dafür entschied sich irgendwo einen Tee (leider ohne Qualmstengel) zu genehmigen. So etwas durfte man heutzutage ja noch, als Junggeselle mit seiner Uniform und seinen Schmerzen und emotionalen Ballast, den er mit niemandem teilen konnte oder wollte.

Und während er da so saß und versuchte sich von dem bisher anstrengendem Tag zu erholen, und trotz vehementem Ziehen in der Bauchgegend ruhig zu atmen, wägte er Vor- und Nachteile des Alleinlebens ab. Wenn er alleine wohnen würde, dann könnte er kommen und gehen, wann er wollte, er könnte essen wann er wollte, schlafen und arbeiten so viel er wollte, ohne dass es kommentiert wurde, fern sehen oder gegen sich selbst eine Partie Shogi spielen und das Spiel stehen lassen so viele Tage wie er wollte, sein Zeug wegräumen oder nicht wegräumen. All diese kleinen Freiheiten, die seine Mutter ihm verwehrte, oh ja und er hätte endlich seine wohl verdiente Ruh-

Ein Schatten stellte sich über ihn und ließ seine Gedanken verschwinden. Er sah auf.

„Wieder genesen?"

Shikamaru knurrte nur als er wieder hinabsah und nach seiner Tasse griff. Auf einmal wurde er wieder beachtet, war ja ne feine Sache und Herr Hyuuga hatte sogar etwas wie ein Grinsen drauf. Vielleicht hatte er es ja aus dem Handbuch „Soziale Kontakte für Dummies" abgeguckt. So sah es nämlich aus. Leicht unsicher, zerknittert und eine Mischung aus seinem typisch hämischen Grinsen, das er so gern an den Tag legte und etwas, das mal ein bisschen Nettigkeit ausstrahlen sollte, wenn es mal ausgewachsen war.

„Eigentlich wollte ich meine Ruhe haben", sagte er zu sich selbst und seufzte unglücklich, nachdem er eine Schluck aus der Tasse genommen hatte.

„Ich wollte nicht stören", Neji setzte sich. Ohne zu fragen. Das war ja wohl die Unverschämtheit in Person.

„Ahja und was wolltest du dann? Mich um den Haufen rennen und ignorieren oder k-"

„pscht"   
Shikamaru wusste nicht, warum er auf den Konfrontierkurs gegangen war. Er hätte auch einfach drüber wegsehen können und erst mal abwarten können, was kam. Aber neiiiin, diese ganze Sache wühlte ihn so auf, dass er sich einfach nicht beherrschen konnte. Nun hatte er sich die Blöße gegeben. Nicht, dass er das nicht schon zu genüge getan hätte, aber selbst Shikamaru hatte keine Lust auf diesen Hin- und Herstress. Er war dafür einfach nicht geschaffen, zumal er auch keine Frau war. Er wollte niemandem hinterlaufen, so dass es aussah als hätte er da etwas dringend nötig. Und trotzdem spürte er diesen Drang.

Während in seinem Kopf sechs Millionen Gedanken herumhüpften und sein Magen Flügel bekam, fiel sein Blick auf das Häufchen ANBU-Kleidung. Er brachte Neji zwar völlig aus einem scheinbar zurechtgelegtem Konzept, als er aufsprang, das Häufchen schnappte und murmelte „Ich Idiot...", aber es ging nicht anders. Wer war denn so blöd mit offensichtlicher ANBU-Ausrüstung durch die Gegend zu stolpern und dann aber auch noch das fast wichtigste bei der ganzen Sache im Hauptquartier vergessen zu haben: Das Schwert.

So schlurfte Shikamaru wieder Richtung Hauptquartier, einerseits darüber fluchend, dass er den anstrengenden Weg nun zum zweiten Mal machen würde und dass seine Vergesslichkeit einen Anschiss bedeutete, andererseits triumphierend darüber, nun einen guten Grund gehabt zu haben Neji einfach sitzen zu lassen, der nebenbei bemerkt wie angewurzelt dort verweilte und der gefallenen und zerbrochenen Teetasse nachtrauerte, und ihm so die Intention geben zu können, man sei nicht wirklich interessiert und es tangiere einen alles gar nicht so sehr.

Man war ja auch keine Frau.

Später am Nachmittag, als Shikamaru dann entgültig mit seiner vollständigen Ausrüstung nach Hause schlenderte – diesmal war er so klug gewesen, sich das Zeug einpacken zu lassen – und sich immer noch über den miesen Tag ärgerte, vor allem darüber, dass ihn eigentlich brennend interessiert hatte, was Neji ihm sagen wollte, lief er selbigem über den Weg.

Es geschah aber nichts.

Man begrüßte sich nicht einmal.

Nicht nur, dass weder der eine, noch der andere der Typ für so ein aneinandervorbeilaufendes „Hi" waren, neiiiin, sie taten beide gleichzeitig so, als hätten sie den anderen nicht einmal bemerkt.

Dabei dachte Shikamaru sich nur, dass wenn schon, Neji den ersten Schritt machen sollte. Immerhin hatte der ja vorher was von ihm gewollt, oder nicht?

Der dachte sich da aber wahrscheinlich nur, dass er jetzt nicht noch mal den ersten Schritt tun würde.

Überwiegender Positivpunkt auf der „Für eine eigene Wohnung"-Liste: Man konnte vorgeben Dates zu haben, ohne welche zu haben und gleichzeitig ungestört zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit aus feuchten Träumen aufwachen und sie gebührend... „feiern" oder abschließen... oder zum Teufel schicken.

Die Ignoriererei ging weiter. Man lief mit Scheuklappen durch Konoha. Nur verbesserte es Shikamarus Gemütszustand nicht wirklich. Und wer behauptet hätte, dass Shikamarus angeborene schlechte Laune nie im Leben steigerbar gewesen wäre, der wurde nun die Tage etwas besseren belehrt.

Er kapselte sich einfach ab. Er war zwei Tage lang mit dem Umzug beschäftigt, einen Tag lang damit, seine Eltern von weiteren Spontanbesuchen abzuhalten, seine Telefonnummer geheim zu halten und sowieso die ganze Zeit hochkonzentriert dabei nicht an irgendwelche anderen Menschen zu denken, die nicht mit einem redeten, obwohl man das Bedürfnis hatte. Weiterhin damit beschäftigt das Bedürfnisgefühl abzuschalten, keinen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen, wenn er mal an ihm vorbei lief und den Kopf unauffällig auffällig wegdrehte, passierte es ihm ab und zu, dass er vergas die Schmerzmittel NICHT zu nehmen. Das hatte sich so sehr in seinen Tageslauf integriert, er konnte es einfach nicht abstellen und so schlief er – wie zuvor eigentlich auch in seinem Leben, nur extremer – zu den seltsamsten Zeiten an den ungünstigsten Orten ein. Deswegen reduzierte er das Gassi gehen, blieb in seinem Kabuff. Es war weitaus weniger peinlich seinen Kopf bei sich zu Hause in die Suppe fallen zu lassen, als im Restaurant. Und die Träume wurden heftiger. Heftiger, extremer, länger, intensiver und besser, schöner und nervenraubender.

Diese wiederum machten ihn zu einem paranoiden Etwas. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so verfolgt und beobachtet gefühlt und er wusste nicht warum. Waren das etwa schon die Folgen des immensen Schmerzmittelkonsums? War er mit seinen jungen 19 Jahren etwa schon ein heruntergekommener Junkie? Hieß das, seine Karriere war zu Ende, bevor sie angefangen hatte? Juchu, das würde bedeuten Frührente, Shogi spielen bis ans Lebensende durch Lungenkrebs und keine Ausreden dafür erfinden müssen.

Shikamaru saß an jenem Abend in seiner Küche, schon seit einer halben Stunde an seiner Pizza kauend, als er zum Schluss kam, dass er kein Junkie war, sondern dass es wirklich passiert war. Und das IHM. Nicht zu fassen. Er konnte es tatsächlich realisieren, dass es so war, ohne dass er es je zuvor erfahren hatte, gespürt hatte, oder gewusst hatte, wie es sich anfühlen musste. Doch die Eieruhr war sein Zeuge: Er, Nara Shikamaru, hatte. Lie-Bes-Kum-Mer.

Aber ganz heftigen.

Egal womit man versuchte sich abzulenken, Neji war überall und ständig in seinem Hinterkopf. Er wusste wirklich nicht warum. Er kannte den doch im Prinzip nicht. Die Gespräche hatten sich doch bis auf diese eine Nacht noch nie über das Thema Arbeit hinausgeschoben. Und selbst diese Nacht, die war wahrscheinlich nur so dahergelogen. Ja. Er hatte ihn wohl doch verarscht. Aber ganz übel.

Oh ja. Und jetzt hatte Neji ihn sich wohl vom Hals schaffen wollen, jaja. Dieser komische Kuss sollte wohl nur dazu dienen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Herr auch wirklich nichts fühlt und ihn absägen konnte, nachdem man ihn damit verwirrt hatte. Jaja und der Tag an dem Shikamaru verloren mit seinen ANBU-Klamotten herumlungerte, jaaaah, daaaa, da wollte er ihm nur schnell sagen „Hör zu du Niete, ich bin ein Genie und ich kann gar nicht schwul sein, also dreh dir mal die ganzen hübschen Magengeschwür-wenn-du-in-der-Nähe-bist-Sülze wieder ausm Gehirn und vergiss was war, fang gar nicht erst an, es ernst zu nehmen".

Das war doch bescheuert. Wer wollte denn das? Shikamaru jedenfalls nicht.

Er wollte wollte wollte, dass da mehr kam. Er wollte es doch, das Packet, dass ihm angeboten worden war und jetzt, wo er danach zu greifen bereit war, wurde es weggezogen. Das ging nicht. Nein, es reichte.

„Gottverdammter Taubendreck, jetzt hab ich's aber gesehen", murmelte er und stand auf. Diese Paranoia, das Gefühl, dass er beobachtet wurde und die Blicke, die er im Nacken spürte, in seiner EIGENEN Wohnung, vor allem, wenn er über nicht weltbewegende Dinge nachdachte, das war echt. Da war jemand, der ihn ausspionierte und diesmal würde er ihn kriegen. Jawoll.

Während er also beschloss, seine Wohnungstür mit einem lichtgeschwindigkeitsgleichem Ruck zu öffnen, entschloss er nebenbei auch noch, dass er sich diesen feinen Hyuuga schnappen würde, sobald er ihm über den Weg lief. Ja, ihn schnappen und zur Rede stellen und wenn's sein musste, Kagemane einsetzen und ... jaaaah, Kagemane, das war eine gute Idee. Er könnte ihn machen lassen, was er wollte.

Er riss in diesem Gefühlsrausch die Tür auf und er staunte nicht schlecht.

Gerade eben hatte er sich selbst etwas versprochen, was er genau jetzt auch vollziehen musste, denn niemand geringerer als Neji stand da, Kopf Richtung Wand gedreht und so tuend als ob er sich verlaufen hätte und gehen wollte.

„Wie ätzend", gab Shikamaru von sich. Er wünschte sich jetzt eigentlich irgendwie, dass er Neji erst in zwei Wochen wieder über den Weg gelaufen wäre.

„Du kannst aufhören, so zu tun, als wärst du zufällig hier gelandet. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du hier aus einem bestimmten Grund bist. Und das nicht nur heute. Ein paar Fähigkeiten hab ich auch..."

„Lass los...", sagte Neji.

Aber Shikamaru dachte nicht daran, die Kagemane aufzulösen, wenn er schon mal dabei war. Er wollte Neji nicht nur die Meinung geigen, was er von dem ganzen hielt, nein er wollte auch wissen, warum dieser sich hier so herumtrieb. Irgendwann musste Irgendwer ja Klartext reden.

Und so blieb Neji nichts anderes übrig, als Shikamaru zu folgen.

Shikamaru war ein strategisches Genie. Wann immer er einen Plan entwickelte, so hatte er ihn zweihundert Schritte im Voraus geplant. Nur dieses Mal, warf er den kompletten Plan, falls man das überhaupt so nennen konnte, über Bord, sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und Neji in seinem Wohnzimmer stand. Ja, stand. Und zwar so lange und wo Shikamaru wollte und er konnte nicht weg, nicht fliehen, er musste da bleiben und er musste...

Nicht, dass Shikamaru je daran gezweifelt hätte, ob sein Missbrauch der Jutsu ethisch verwerflich war, doch er zögerte trotzdem etwas, bevor er sich und Neji ohne einen Ton zu sagen, die Kleider vom Leib riss.

Dabei sah er ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Während er selbst wahrscheinlich mal wieder den dümmsten Gesichtsausdruck aller Zeiten an den Tag (oder sollte man sagen in die Nacht?) legte und aussah, als würde er jeden Moment „Oh wie ist das lästig", murmeln, sah Neji eher hochkonzentriert und ernst aus. Er versuchte wohl tatsächlich sich aus der Kagemane zu befreien – vergebens. Oh und Shikamaru dachte ja so was von nicht daran, loszulassen. Er ging auf Neji zu, umarmte ihn, küsste ihn und alles, was er tat, tat Neji auch. Kraulte ihm den Nacken, streichelte über Schultern und Rücken, Hüften, tat die selben Dinge mit Zunge und Lippen. Sogar ihr Atem war gleich, Stöhnen, Murmeln, Seufzen, es kam alles gleichzeitig.

Gerade als Shikamaru... sagen wir in Fahrt kam, gab Neji Laut. Es war nicht viel zu verstehen, er konnte seine Lippen und Zunge ja nicht eigenständig kontrollieren, dennoch hörte Shikamaru etwas wie „Warum tust du das?"

Leicht irritiert und doch weiterhin mit Liebkosungen und Nejis Körper beschäftigt, sah Shikamaru nur kurz auf. „Du lässt einem ja keine andere Wahl."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Gar nichts sollte es heißen. Es sollte einfach nur heißen, dass Shikamaru gar nichts wusste und nur eines wollte. Aber mit so einem sozial abgestumpften Menschen wie Neji und sich selbst, einem gleichgültigen Nichtsnutz war das alles nicht so einfach.

Ihm war es doch völlig egal, was Neji wollte, ihn interessierte es nicht, ob es eine beknackte Art zu lieben war, geschweige denn dafür, wie lächerlich er sich selbst in diesem Moment machte und wie verwirrt er war.

Er machte einfach weiter, er küsste die kalten Lippen, beförderte sich und Neji auf den Boden, wechselte zwischen den Schattentechniken, um sich den Körper unter sich ganz und gar hörig zu machen.

„Lass das", murmelte Neji und Shikamaru versuchte es zu überhören und ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, steckte ihm die Zunge in den Hals, so intensiv es ging. Aber Neji murmelte weiter.

„Lass los"

Shikamaru fuhr durch seine Haare, biss sich an seinem Ohr fest.

„Lass mich los"

In Shikamarus Ohr erklang der sanfte Ton, er flehte nicht, er bettelte nicht und befahl auch nicht, er sagte es nur.

„So geht das nicht"

Er hörte die Worte, aber er konnte sie nicht befolgen. Zu schön war diese Fantasie.

„Lass..."

Er konnte ihn nicht loslassen. Was sollte er denn sonst tun?

„...mich..."

„Nein!" Shikamaru hielt inne und sah Neji an. Diese verdammten weißen Augen. Neji hätte genauso gut an Shikamaru vorbei an die Decke starren können, oder versuchen können an sich herunter zu sehen, ebenso hätte er ihm direkt in die Augen schauen können. Er hätte den Unterschied nicht bemerkt.

„...los"

Shikamaru fing an zu schmollen und schnaubte kurz. Was um alles in dieser Welt tat er da?

„Das ist nicht der richtige Weg", sagte Neji leise. Shikamaru zog die Mundwinkel steil nach unten und setzte sich auf, fixierte den immer noch unter im liegenden Neji mit seinem Blick.

Er löste die Jutsu auf und murmelte mit hängenden Schultern „Du hast recht... Was für ne ätzende Schnapsidee..."

Neunundzwanzighundert Wurfnadeln pressten sich durch seine Magenwindungen, trieben ihm ein beachtliches Rot ins Gesicht. Shikamaru wandte sich ab, sein Blick streifte über die Breitseite des Raumes, das ANBU-Schwert, das Shogibrett, der Haufen Dreckwäsche, das erst neulich angeschaffte Kunai-Set, das er schon seit Tagen suchte. Er wollte aufstehen und gehen, augenblicklich im Erdboden versinken. Nie war ein Doton da, wenn man es brauchte!!!

Sich leicht nach links wiegend, wollte er sein rechtes Bein über Nejis angewinkelten Beine hinwegheben, blieb allerdings irgendwie hängen und knallte mit voller Wucht auf seine überdimensionalgroße Stirn. Das war wohl wirklich nicht sein Tag.

Er machte sich doch nur immer lächerlicher und warum konnte Neji jetzt nicht einfach aufstehen, ihm erzählen, was für ein Irrer und was für ein Weichei er war, sich anziehen und gehen? Der lag ja immer noch da und starrte vor sich her wie ein Fahrrad.

„Voll ätzend", gab Shikamaru von sich und versuchte seine Beine aus dem Gliedmaßenknoten herauszubekommen, da fühlte er einen mächtigen Ruck an seiner Schulter.

„Du kannst mich zu Frieden lassen, ich seh's ja ein, dass das eine falsche Herangehensweise war und so weiter und blabla du willst das sowieso nicht, war neulich wohl ne einmalige Sache, auch schön. Du musst mir keine Moralpredigt halten. Es war eben falsch...", seufzte er und hoffte, jetzt wirklich endlich und für alle Zeiten seine Ruhe zu bekommen.

Jedoch hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Neji ihn plötzlich zu Boden drückte, sich über ihn beugte und mit dem dummdreistesten Gesichtsausdruck, den man sich bei einem Hyuuga vorstellen konnte (und das war wahrlich nicht schwer) sagte: „Falsch, ja. Aber nur, weil du so dumm bist zu glauben, dass du deine Jutsu brauchst um das hier zu bekommen."

Ungläubig starrte Shikamaru an die Decke. Das vierte Holzpaneel links von der Lampe hatte einen anderen Anstrich als alle anderen und das daneben musste mal irgendwie erneuert werden. Vielleicht fiel es Neji ja gleich auf den Kopf? Oder vielleicht waren Teile davon bereits auf seinen Kopf gefallen und er lag deshalb auf ihm drauf und knutschte ihn ab?

Dennoch... Shikamarus Hauptproblem in diesem Moment war ja auch weniger Neji, sondern er selbst. Naaaah, da wollte er das vorher noch erzwingen und jetzt einfach nur weglaufen, weil er so verwirrt war. Wo war oben, wo war unten? Und wo befanden er und Neji sich in diesem Gewusel und warum zum gottverdammten Teufel fragte er sich das?

Ja, genau, warum fragte er sich das?

Hör doch auf zu denken, Kind!

„Was is' los?" Neji sah auf. Eine kleine Furche grub sich zwischen seine Augenbrauen und er blickte recht unzufrieden drein. „Keine Lust mehr?", fragte er leicht ärgerlich.

„Öhm..."

HÖR AUF ZU DENKEN!!!

Neji zog eine Schnute, die Lee schon fast ähnlich sah, Mundwinkel nach unten, denn Shikamarus Zögern gefiel ihm gar nicht. Es war erstaunlich wie viele Anläufe die beiden so brauchten, bis sie mal zu Potte kamen, aber endlich sollte es klappen. Endlich schaltete sich Shikamarus Verstand aus und er begann wieder zu küssen und zu lecken und zu genießen. Er schloss die Augen während er seine Wange an Nejis Gesicht schmiegte und dann seine Stirn in seine Halsbeuge drückte und an ihm roch.

Mit Kibas Nase hätte er wahrscheinlich den Rest der Angst in Neji gerochen, die Angst, abgewiesen zu werden. Da er aber nun mal nur eine gewöhnliche Nase besaß... Und hätte er sich nicht gezwungen, seinen Verstand abzuschalten, hätte er sich somit weiter sinnlos Gedanken gemacht, ohne zu wissen, dass Neji im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst schon längst begriffen und akzeptiert hatte, was los war.

Shikamaru rieb seine Stirn überall an Nejis Oberkörper. Noch nie hatte er Schweiß als so angenehm empfunden. Hinzu kamen Nejis zaghaften Berührungen auf seinen Schultern und seiner Brust und sie kamen von ihm aus, Neji allein bestimmte, dass das so geschehen sollte. Der Gedanke daran kam der Intensität der Stimulierung, der von vorher, als Shikamaru alles in der Hand gehabt hatte, ziemlich gleich. So war es einfach nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich so rasend schnell aneinander aufgeilen konnten.

Neji stöhnte ihm ins Ohr, als er Shikamaru in den Schritt griff und mit seinen Fingerspitzen leicht über seinen Penis strich und fühlen konnte, wie Shikamaru vor Erregung zitterte und beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Zögernd biss er ihm ins Ohrläppchen und grapschte weiter herum.

Shikamaru ließ sich entgültig nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen, fuhr mit seinen Knien an Nejis Taille entlang und kitzelte ihn leicht am Oberschenkel, sobald er ihm seine Hüften entgegendrückte.

Er spürte die Fingerspitzen aus seinem Schritt gleiten, aber statt wie erwartet weiter zu seinem Hintern, begaben sie sich wieder auf Oberkörperwanderschaft. Shikamaru ächzte kurz, bevor er Neji Haare griff und seinen Kopf zu sich drehte (natürlich auf die sanfte Art).

„Neji, ... kein Rumgeplänkel mehr, tu's jetzt!"

Und der tat es ohne Umschweife. Sie waren ja nicht auf irgendeiner Mission, es war ja wohl mehr oder weniger eindeutig, wer unten und wer oben lag und bisher wurde auch nicht nach einem Codewort verlangt. Shikamaru wusste zwar nicht, ob es ihn mehr wundern sollte, dass Neji schon wieder für alle Fälle gerüstet das Gleitmittel griffbereit hatte oder, als er es das letzte Mal dabei hatte. Aber er wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte nur seine Beine spreizen, sie an Nejis Körper entlang hochziehen und eine Gänsehaut von der plötzlichen Kälte da unten bekommen.

Er wurde ganz ungeduldig und diese Ungeduld betäubte ihn so sehr, dass er nichts mehr wahrnahm, sobald er Nejis Penis schließlich an seinem Hintern spüren konnte.

Weil man wie gesagt diesmal nicht auf Mission war, sagte Neji noch: „Diesmal kannst du schreien, wenn es weh tut", bevor er langsam unter Stöhnen in ihn eindrang. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl als beim letzten Mal. Shikamaru war in der Lage den schmerzenden Teil seiner Gefühle völlig beiseite zu schieben, nur weil er so ungeduldig auf das schöne Gefühl daran wartete, weil er wusste, dass es kommen würde. Und es kam auch, genauso wie er es seit Wochen wollte und genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Die Geräusche um ihn herum waren ein einziges langgezogenes Stöhnen und Atmen. Seine Umwelt interessierte ihn nicht. Diese ganzen nebensächlichen Berührungen oder Worte. Das alles war egal. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er leise atmete oder laut stöhnte. Ob die Nachbarn sie hören konnten oder ob nicht mal die Ratte, die sich vielleicht in seinem Küchenschrank breit gemacht hatte, mitbekam, das Shikamarus Gefühle sich überschlugen, sich alles in ihm, in seinem Körper, im selben Rhythmus anspannte, entspannte und beschleunigte.

Immer tiefer und fester ging alles vor sich, immer nasser fühlte sich alles an, bis es auf einen Schlag vorbei war. Sein Körper pulsierte noch minutenlang. Es war wie ein Tinitus. Obwohl die Musik schon lang nicht mehr spielte, klingelte und hallte sie in seinen Ohren wieder. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen, so aufgekratzt und gleichzeitig fast ohnmächtig lag er unter dem verschwitzten Körper, in dem sich alle Muskeln an- und entspannten.

Shikamaru wäre am liebsten eingeschlafen, mit Neji auf ihm, Arme um ihn geschlungen. Er hatte noch nie etwas zum Anschmiegen gehabt und es war so kuschelig warm auf dem Teppich liegend, nackter Mann auf ihm. Oh ja. Was hätte er nur mit einer Frau gewollt, die viel kleiner und schmaler gewesen wäre und bei der wahrscheinlich er die ganze Arbeit hätte machen müssen. Und sie hätte ihn wahrscheinlich vollgelabert, ihre Klappe nicht gehalten und mit ihrem hohen, dünnen Stimmchen sein Trommelfell platzen lassen.

Aber auf ihm lag Neji, der nichts sagte, nur versuchte, seinen Atem wieder vernünftig in Gang zu kriegen.

Entgegengesetzt der Befürchtung, dass Neji aufstehen, sich anziehen und sofort gehen würde und dass sie wieder so in einem herumwabbelnden Nichts auseinander gehen würden, bewegte sich Neji nur ein winziges Stück zur Seite, aber blieb. Blieb lange. Sie lagen bestimmt eine dreiviertel Stunde so da, sahen sich nicht an, redeten nicht, lagen nur da und dösten.

„Bleib noch..."

Shikamaru hatte nicht so anhänglich klingen wollen, als Neji sich auf den Rücken gedreht und geräuspert hatte.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, während er sein Gesicht an seine Brust drückte und vor sich hermurrte.

Neji atmete tief ein, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich sehr langsam.

„Weißt du, die Sache ist die...", Shikamaru zögerte. Er beabsichtigte weder Neji vollzuschwafeln, noch wollte er jetzt eine große „wir-reden-über-unsere-Gefühle"-Diskussion vom Zaun brechen, doch es lag ihm ernsthaft auf der Seele, zu äußern, dass er heute Nacht nicht gehen sollte.

„Irgendwie...", er wurde etwas kleinlaut.

„Ich mag dich", nuschelte er.

So etwas Blödes hatte er ja noch nie hervor gebracht. Dementsprechend unsicher und fast schon peinlich berührt war er, als Neji sich aufrichtete.

„Shikamaru...", seufzte er.

Und dieser verstand.

„Aber du magst mich nicht,... Alles klar...", enttäuscht drehte er auf die andere Seite, weg von dem warmen Körper, ließ seinen Kopf dumpf auf den Teppich fallen und schnaubte. Neben sich fühlte er einen leichten Windstoß und er erkannte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Neji sich aufrappelte. Dann starrte er geradeaus in seine Küche, wo auf der Theke immer noch die Pizzaschachtel mit der halben Pizza schimmelte.

„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu", brummte er. Ihm war furchtbar schlecht, er bereute in diesem Moment so einiges. Dass er sich darauf eingelassen hatte und sich gerade schlimmer als jedes Fangirly aufgespielt hatte. Wie konnte man denn auch nur so etwas Hirnrissiges, Bescheuertes sagen? Ich mag dich. Ja toll. Er kannte ihn doch kaum. Klar, er wusste um diese ganze Hauptfamilien-Zweigfamilien-Geschichte, immerhin hatte er, wie seine Mutter immer so schön betonte da zwei praktische Dingerchens an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes wachsen, die sich Ohren zu nennen pflegten, aber das hieß doch nichts.

Shikamaru verletzte der Gedanke, dass es ihm nicht nur um Nejis Körper ging. Er wollte wirklich das ganze Paket, mit Seele. Und anscheinend war das auch wieder zu viel verlangt.

Ewig auf das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür wartend lag er weiterhin so da, nackt und frierend, unzufrieden. Er schloss die Augen, woraufhin der Druck in seinem Magen zu einem leichten Schwindelgefühl mutierte, dass ihn in die Teppichflusen drückte.

Oh wie hätte er jetzt die Zigarette danach nötig gehabt.

Urplötzlich wurde ihm wieder ganz warm. Bildete er sich etwa immer noch... oder schon wieder irgendwelche Berührungen ein, die nicht da waren? Und warum hörte er diese gottverdammte Tür nicht? Dieser Neji, hatte er doch tatsächlich auch noch die lästige Dreistigkeit besessen, die Tür sperrangelweit offen zu lassen.

Er wollte aufstehen, um sie zu schließen. Aber er wurde weiterhin in diese Teppichflusen gedrückt. Das lag jedoch nicht am Schwindel, er hatte auch keine Halluzinationen.

Shikamaru staunte nicht schlecht, als er über sich Neji erblickte, der ihn streng ansah und den Kopf sanft schüttelte.

„Wie kann jemand mit so einem IQ nur so dämlich sein..."

Und Shikamaru bereute nichts mehr.

Er versuchte keine Bedenken zu haben, Fehler zu machen, oder etwas zu verlieren, bevor er es gewonnen hatte.

Er bereute es nicht, dass er sich hatte küssen lassen und berühren lassen und dass er noch einmal mit Neji geschlafen hatte an jenem Abend und er bereute es nicht, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, was das alles bedeutete. Das einzige, was für ihn zählte war, dass Neji am nächsten Morgen noch da war, neben ihm lag und seelenruhig den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief.

Irgendwie fühlte Shikamaru sich zufrieden.


	3. Chapter 3

Pt. III 

Ohrenbetäubendes Schnarchen drang in seinen Gehörgang, als er sich zum erneuten Male umdrehte. Er hatte wunderbar geschlafen, wie immer. Hier war alles viel entspannter und hier war er auch immer sehr viel müder und verausgabter. Er hatte seine üblichen sieben Stunden Schlaf getätigt und war nun wach. Sieben Stunden waren in seinen Augen schon „lange schlafen". Aber DAS. DAS war zu viel. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur länger als sieben Stunden schlafen? Und warum musste er jetzt darunter leiden?

Na ja, vielleicht war leiden etwas zu extrem gesagt. Er litt doch nicht. Es nervte ihn nur ein wenig, dass er sich einerseits fast schon langweilte und nicht entspannen konnte und andererseits war es irgendwie gemütlich auf dem Futon zu liegen, einen warmen Körper neben sich.

Nur gefiel es eben nicht, wenn der warme Körper sich mit einem gequälten Raucherhusten umdrehte und „Fühl dich wie zu Hause, aber lass mich schlafen..." murmelte.

Einfach nach Hause zu gehen, ohne sich zu verabschieden, widersprach jeglicher Höflichkeitsregel, die Neji je gelernt hatte. Irgendwie war es auch ein faszinierender, fesselnder Anblick, dass Shikamaru selbst im Schlaf die dämlichsten Grimassen zog.

Trotzdem konnte Neji nicht noch einfach so ein oder zwei weitere Stunden nur so unproduktiv daliegen und nichts tun. Dösen, dösen, das war möglich, wenn er müde war. Aber er war wach. Er konnte nicht faulenzen, das hatte er noch nie getan.

Sich wie zu Hause fühlen, hatte er gesagt. Das hatte er bisher an jedem Morgen gesagt, den Neji bei ihm wachgeworden war. Dabei dachte er sich nur „Lieber nicht". Er hasste es im Haupthaus zu wohnen. Es machte ihn richtig krank und er konnte das sterile Weiß nicht mehr sehen. Jedes Mal, wenn er in der vergangenen Woche in diesem Anwesen wach geworden war, hatte er sich gewünscht neben sich ein schnarchendes, murmelndes Etwas vorzufinden, das sich meckernd umdrehte, um weiter zu pennen.

Er starrte zum neunundreißgsten Mal an die Decke. Das vierte Holzpaneel links von der Lampe hatte einen anderen Anstrich als alle anderen und das daneben musste mal irgendwie erneuert werden.

Einen vierzigsten Blick in den Rest des Raumes, versuchte Neji sich zu ersparen. Er würde ihn sowieso nicht von der Pizzaschachtel abwenden können, die ihn schon vor sieben Tagen gestört hatte.

Mit Shikamaru war in diesem Zustand einfach nichts anzufangen. Ok, zugegeben, Neji wusste auch so nichts anzufangen mit ihm außer ihn flachzulegen. Er war noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen. Daher waren seine jämmerlichen Versuche, sich ihm zu nähern im Krankenhaus und im Teeladen ganz schön daneben gegangen. Jedenfalls grunzte Shikamaru nur kurz, als Neji sich auf ihn setzte und sachte in die Wange kniff. Der schlief also tatsächlich.

Schön. Er würde sich jedenfalls nicht die Langeweile geben und ging duschen. Oder zumindest hatte er das vor. Daher erschien Shikamarus Kleidung, die überall in Wohnung und Bad verteilt war etwas hinderlich. Zum einen, da er beinahe drei Mal gestolpert wäre (und das IHM), zum andern, weil die ganze Wanne voller Dreckwäsche war. Wie konnte man nur so leben? Es war unbegreiflich.

Leider hatte er schon so lange im Trakt der Hauptfamilie gewohnt, dass er sich schon fast zu sehr an die Dienerschaft gewöhnt hatte, die seine Kleidung, die er selbst wie er es von Kindheit an immer getan hatte zusammenlegte und dann am Ende der Woche den ganzen Stapel eigentlich eigenhändig in die Trommel warf, einfach nahm und wusch.

Er würde auch noch ein verzogenes Blag werden, wenn das nicht aufhörte. Aber da sag mal was gegen Hiashis Wort, wenn der bestimmte, dass du in seinem Haus wohnen sollst!

Nein nein nein. Neji war nicht verzogen. Er war vielleicht eingebildet und selbstverliebt, aber nicht zimperlich und Shikamaru wechselte seine Kleidung wenigstens und trug sie nicht tagelang am Leib bis sie davon ätzten. Also war es nicht wirklich anwidernd den ganzen Krempel aus der Wanne zu hieven und in die dafür vorgesehene Tonne zu schmeißen (nachdem man sie gefunden hatte!).

Es war hier alles nur etwas unordentlich, aber nicht wirklich dreckig. Wäre es dreckig, dann wäre Neji wohl nie auch nur eine Nacht hier geblieben. Bestimmt. Vielleicht.

Die einzigen Nahtoterfahrungen in puncto Schmutz, die er bisher so gemacht hatte, waren benutzte Kondome (die er um ehrlich zu sein selber verschuldete, er gab's ja zu...), leere Fastfoodschachteln und volle Aschenbecher. Die Aschenbecher waren wirklich eklig.

Vor zwei Tagen, als Neji abends vorbeischaute, hatte er Shikamaru 10 Minuten lang darüber schimpfen hören, dass er über einen dieser Aschenbecher gestolpert war und der sich über den ganzen Futon seiner Last erleichtert hatte. Und das alles, BEVOR ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Außerdem war sich Neji ziemlich sicher, dass die Wohnung in kürzester Zeit vollgepafft sein würde. Da würde auch kein Stoßlüften mehr helfen. Irgendwann war die neue Wohnung nicht mehr neu.

Er verstand sowieso nicht, warum Shikamaru das Rauchen nicht sein lassen konnte. Es war schlecht für die Gesundheit, ganz zu schweigen von der Kondition und es war teuer und unnötig. Shikamaru legte eh einen Lebensstil an den Tag, der keine hohe Lebenserwartung garantierte.

Neji stand so lang unter der Dusche (nachdem es bestimmt fünf Minuten gedauert hatte, bis das Wasser endlich warm und klar geworden war, zwei Minuten, um sich in der Enge halbwegs geschickt zu justieren und mindestens sechs Minuten bis seine Haare zumindest nass waren) wie er meinte, dass es genügend Zeit vertreiben würde.

Zum Glück war er nicht so intelligent gewesen, seine Klamotten zwischen Shikamarus Klamotten im Wohnzimmer zu suchen (es wäre vielleicht auch etwas vergeblich gewesen), und war mit dem Auffinden eines Handtuchs, um mit selbigen, locker um die Hüfte geschwungen, und etliche Minuten später aus dem Bad zu treten, beschäftigt.

Sein Zeitvertriebsplan war sogar aufgegangen. Er, Hyuuga Neji, der noch nie verstanden hatte, wie man eigentlich vernünftig trödelte, hatte in der Tat die Zeit grün und blau geschlagen. Denn wie er so zurück kam, lag Shikamaru auf der Seite, mit der Wange an eine Wasserflasche gelehnt, mit selbiger kuschelnd und der berüchtigten Morgenzigarette im Mundwinkel und sah zumindest ansatzweise wach aus.

Er stieß einen Schwall blauen Dunst durch die Nase aus, als Neji sich abermals auf ihn setzte. Er wusste manchmal selbst nicht, warum er gerade das so gern tat. Wahrscheinlich, weil er nicht so der Kuscheltyp war oder so. Shikamaru fand dafür nur eine Erklärung, eine Erklärung, die er für 54 der Phänomene im Alltag gebrauchte: Er hatte nur Spaß daran ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen mit so was.

„Endlich wach, wie?", fragte Neji und beugte sich leicht runter, nachdem der Dunst nicht mehr in seinen Augen stach.

„Hn...", Shikamaru versuchte zu grinsen. Es sah wirklich doof aus mit der Kippe im Mund.

Zusätzlich gestikulierte er leicht unbeholfen, um Nejis klatschnasse Haare aus seinen Augen zu fummeln und sie nicht mit der Zigarette anzusengen.

„Hast du denn nicht irgendwie 'ne Mission oder so?" Er nahm eine seiner Haarsträhnen, bevor sie in der Asche landete und warf sie hinter seine Schulter.

„Weiß noch nich", murmelte Shikamaru und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „soll nachher in ihrem Büro erscheinen. Irgendwas Nerviges wird ihr bestimmt eingefallen sein. Und du? Noch hier, weil du nett sein willst oder neuerdings unter die Bummelliesen gegangen?"

„Dienstfrei", murmelte Neji leicht grinsend.

„Nah, du glücklicher", knurrte Shikamaru und kämpfte sich unter Neji frei.

Sein Weg führte ihn in die Küche, wo er nach einem Satz Tabletten griff. Neji schüttelte den Kopf etwas. Letztes Mal hatte er ihm weis machen wollen, dass es sich lediglich um „Vitamine" handle, dabei war es offensichtlich, dass er log. Kein Mensch nahm morgens so wie abends an die fünf Vitamintabletten zu sich. Nicht mal jemand so gesundheitsbewusstes wie Lee tat das und Shikamaru an sich war ja, wie täglich festzustellen war, ein Sünder der Superlative. Er tat so, als sei es ihm nie anzumerken, wenn er Schmerzen hatte.

Man hatte es ihm damals angesehen, als sie da so schön lauschig im Busch gesessen und Sake getrunken hatten, man hatte es im Krankenhaus gesehen und auch, wie er leicht verpeilt mit seiner ANBU-Ausrüstung durch Konohagakure getorkelt war und erstrecht konnte man in seinem Gesicht lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch, wenn er noch nicht richtig wach war und hustend durch die Küche stolperte, sich unbewusst irgendwelche Punkte an seinem Bauch hielt. Es war unbegreiflich, warum Shikamaru nicht zu verstehen schien, dass das Schlucken von so vielen unterschiedlichen Schmerzmitteln wie möglich eine vernünftige Genesung verhinderte. Und apropos Gesundheit.

„Du solltest dich vielleicht nicht ganz so einseitig ernähren...", sagte Neji sanft und schubste die Pizzaschachtel leicht an.

Shikamaru, der sich bereits eine zweite Fluppe angezündet hatte sah ihn schief an, während er das heiße Teewasser neben die Tassen goss.

Er sah leicht genervt aus.

„Seh' ich aus wie ein Sternekoch?"

„Man kann ja auch auswärts..."  
"Neeeeee...", er schüttelte den Kopf heftig und verfehlte die Tassen erneut um Haaresbreite. „In letzter Zeit schlaf ich dauernd und überall ein. Is irgendwie peinlich, wenn einem der Kopf im Restaurant ins Essen fällt... ätzende Sache."

„Naja..." Neji blickte etwas unbeholfen drein.

„Außerdem", Shikamaru griff nach dem Mülleimer und beförderte Pizzaschachtel und noch einige verschiedene Instantsuppenbecher in selbigen „so einseitig ist es nun auch wieder nich." Kein Wunder, dass er den einen Becher daneben geworfen hatte und die Tassen nicht traf. Mal wieder hatte er die Augen eher geschlossen als offen.

„Also...", Neji druckste etwas rum. Er wollte sich wirklich Mühe geben, er wollte herausfinden, was es mit diesem ihm unbegreiflichen Phänomen auf sich hatte. Einem betrunkenen Gai zuhören zu müssen, wie er sämtliche Sexpraktiken erklärte, ohne dass man es selbst wollte, geschweige denn eine Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte und sich dann auch noch Gleitmittel in die Tasche stecken zu lassen und dieses Schicksal auch noch mit seinen beiden reizenden Teamkameraden teilen zu müssen UND das alles auch tatsächlich ausprobieren zu WOLLEN war eine Sache, aber mehr als das zu tun, zwischenmenschlich zu interagieren, das lag Neji bisher immer so fern. Trotzdem wollte er es irgendwie ausprobieren, obwohl er nie der neugierige Typ gewesen war. Doch irgendwie veränderte sich etwas in ihm, wenn Shikamaru in der Nähe war.

„... man könnte ja auch... vielleicht... zusammen... ich mein... ich kann dann den Teller vorher wegschieben... oder so."

Gott verdammt, wieso hatte er das nur gesagt? Warum hatte er es SO gesagt??? Seine Stimme zitterte NIE.

Dass Shikamaru fast die Kippe aus dem Mund gefallen wäre und er ihn erst einmal eine ganze Weile ungläubig anstarrte, verunsicherte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht mehr still da stehen konnte, sondern beschloss etwas zu tun, irgendetwas zu tun nur um von seiner Unsicherheit abzulenken. Er wollte sich schon abwenden, um seine Kleidung mal zusammenzusuchen, da fügte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln in das entnervte Gesicht Shikamarus.

„Njeh, okay..." Er sah ihn mit so einem „Dir-ist-aber-klar-dass-das-ein-Date-ist-Blick" an.

Aber was sollte daran schon offensichtlich sein. Zwei Kollegen aßen abends auswärts. Das war etwas so alltägliches in Konohagakure, wie das morgendliche Vogelzwitschern. Und er würde bestimmt nichts Seltsames machen müssen, weil es „Date" hieß. Bestimmt nicht. Das konnte er gar nicht. Er fand auch, dass Shikamaru nicht der Typ für das war, was Mädchen so unter einem Date verstanden. Neji war sich fast ein bisschen sicher, dass er vor dem Wort keine Angst haben musste, oder doch?

„Also das mit dem Tee wird irgendwie nichts", angewidert starrte Shikamaru in die Tassen bevor er das klumpig gewordene Gesöff weggoss und mit einem „auch gut, Zeit wieder ins Bett zu gehen" Richtung Futon schlurfte und sich unter herzhaftem Gähnen ausstreckte.

„Ich wollte sowieso", begann Neji, da drehte Shikamaru sich plötzlich um „gehen...".

Er verzog den Mund und schnaubte. Neji war wie erstarrt durch diesen Blick, der auf ihn fiel. Shikamaru versuchte eindeutig seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Aber warum Enttäuschung? Er war doch jetzt geblieben. Er war ja auch gern geblieben. Aber sollte er denn jetzt etwa den Rest des Tages gelangweilt neben ihm im Bett liegen? Wo war da die Logik?

„Training", korrigierte er.

„Ja", er seufzte, „dein Zeug liegt irgendwo da hinten". Dann ließ er sich auf den Futon nieder, steckte sich mittlerweile die dritte Zigarette in den Mund und suchte nach dem Feuerzeug, davon ausgehend, dass Neji sein Zeug packen und gehen würde.

Aber Neji konnte plötzlich nicht gehen.

Es war kein schlechtes Gewissen, nein es war viel mehr irgendeine Angst, die ihn überkam. Die Angst, dass es Shikamaru auf einmal doch egal war, ob er nun blieb oder nicht. Neji hoffte, dass Shikamaru innerlich darum bettelte, dass er blieb denn wäre es ihm egal, dann hätte Neji bereits viel zu viel Zeit und Kraft verschwendet, um dafür über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen.

Klar, manchmal war es einfach zu offensichtlich, doch wenn der Moment kam, in dem Neji nicht mehr fühlen konnte, ob er noch von Interesse war oder nicht, das hasste er und das konnte und durfte nicht sein, denn zurück konnte er nicht. Selbst wenn er aufhören würde, hierher zu kommen, aufhören würde, sich mitten im Training zu fragen was besagte Person wohl so grad machte, ja selbst dann hätten sich die Ereignisse in sein Fleisch gebrannt und er würde nie mehr so sein können wie vorher.

Zwar merkte es niemand, doch innerlich war Neji wie verhext. Er verstand sich manchmal selbst nicht.

Die Art und Weise wie Shikamaru mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt auf seiner Decke saß und mit der Zigarette im Mund wackelnd nach einem Feuerzeug tastete, ging ihm gegen den Strich. Und wie gleichgültig er ihm immer sagte „fühl dich wie zu Hause, aber lass mich schlafen" und „dein Zeug liegt irgendwo da rum". Wie zu Hause fühlen, jaja, erst langweilen lassen und dann wegschicken.

Warum sagte der denn nicht gleich „Ja schön, ich hab genug von dir, geh dann jetzt"?

Ja ganz genau, weil es ihm egal war, dass Neji vielleicht auch noch anderes zu tun hatte. ER war ihm egal und dieser Gedanke fraß ihn fast auf.

Neji kannte nur eine Möglichkeit, diesen Gedanken loszuwerden. Er wusste wirklich nichts Besseres. Also ging er langsam auf Shikamaru zu, beugte sich über seine Schulter und nahm die immer noch nicht angezündete Zigarette aus seinem Mund.

„Das müssen wir dir abgewöhnen." Neji dachte nur an die weiße Bettwäsche.

Er küsste seinen Nacken und Shikamaru zitterte vor Aufregung. Schönes Gefühl.

„Und wie wollen „wir" das anstellen?"

Neji antwortete nicht, denn es war offensichtlich. Er liebte diesen Nacken, diese Schultern und den Mund, er liebte es, das alles zu berühren. Ja ja, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das einmal in Worte zu fassen, was er so daran mochte wenn Shikamaru sich von diesen Berührungen wie betäubt hingab und einfach zurück sank, wenn Neji sich leicht gegen ihn lehnte.

Wieder einmal auf ihm liegend, sein Bein in seinen Schritt gelegt, hätte er eigentlich aufhören können damit. Shikamaru wollte bestimmt nicht, dass er ging. Trotzdem konnte und wollte er nicht mehr. Neji hatte sich leider selbst einen Strick draus gedreht. Er war ja auch nur ein Mann.

Und gerade als sie zur Sache kommen wollten, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.

„Nja", machte Shikamaru und hielt kurz Nejis Kopf weg.

„Willst du nicht aufmachen?"

„U-un..." Es klopfte erneut und Neji fuhr hoch.

„Nicht ablenken lassen", Shikamaru zog ihn wieder zu sich runter.

Wieder klopfte es und von draußen hörte man „Shikamaru? Bist du da?"

Selbiger stieß vor Schreck ein „SHIT" aus, woraufhin er sich und Neji den Mund zuhielt. Der verstand das nur irgendwie nicht so ganz, immerhin hatte er nicht lauthals geflucht.

„Shikamaru, wir wissen, dass du da bist. Mach schon auf, du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken"

Er setzte sich auf und schnaubte „Was machen diese Hühner eigentlich so früh am Morgen? Haben die nichts zu tun?"

Während er zielsicher nach hinten griff und Neji ein paar Klamotten in die Hand drückte klopfte es immer noch an der Tür. Und hätte er nicht so schnell wie möglich dafür gesorgt sich selbst noch in eine irgendwo herumliegende Shorts zu schmeißen, Neji ungewollt unsanft in die Nische neben dem Bad zu schubsen und endlich zu öffnen, hätte die Tür vielleicht nicht mehr ganz stand gehalten.

Sich nebenher im Wahnsinnstempo ankleidend beobachtete Neji teils ärgerlich, teils belustigt, wie Shikamaru versuchte sich so hinter die Tür zu positionieren, dass von draußen kein Blick auf seinen Ständer fallen konnte.

„Mutter,... Ino...", murmelte er unverkennbar unerfreut.

„Oh, hast du etwa noch geschlafen?"

„Komisch, dabei hab ich doch gehört, wie du da drin irgendwas gemacht hast"

„Wie auch immer, ich dachte, ich schau mal vorbei, wie es hier so zugeht."

„Ja und weil ich dich auch schon ewig nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen habe, dachte ich ich begleit' deine Mutter mal. Ich hab zum Beispiel nicht einmal gewusst, dass du ausgezogen bist und das is ja schon mindestens zwei Wochen her, nich wahr?"

„Ja genau. Das ist gar nicht nett von dir gewesen, Shikamaru."

Er kratzte sich am Kopf, als würde er es nicht fassen können, dass sie ihn zu dieser „frühen" Tageszeit aus dem Bett geholt hatten, nur um ihn voll zu quasseln.

„Okay, tut mir leid, war's das?"

„Hey, was bist du denn so gereizt?"

„Ich bin nicht gereizt." Entnervt machte er eine unauffällige Handbewegung nach hinten, die Neji sagen sollte, dass er wohl über den Balkon verschwinden musste.

„Doch bist du. Haben wir dich also doch geweckt?"

„So ähn-... nah."

„Können wir rein kommen?"

„Also um ehrlich zu sein..."

Neji hatte es gerade noch auf den Balkon geschafft, bevor die beiden Weiber sich den Weg ins Innere frei gemacht hatten. Er vernahm noch ein lautes „OMG, wir haben doch gestört. Hattest du etwa Frauenbesuch?" Seine Mutter klang, als wäre ihr eine Kuh auf den Fuß getreten.

„Ähm..."

„Aber ich hab keine Frauenstimme gehört... hm... oh Shikamaru, bist du etwa sooooo einsam?"

„Naaah..."

„Ich sag's doch immer wieder. Such dir endlich ne Frau, dann... muss das nicht sein..."

„MUSS WAS NICHT SEIN?"

„Shikamaru, wichsen ist erbärmlich. Also echt."

„Ino"

„Ja was, so heißt das nun mal, Nara-san."

„Ich..."

„Du musst dich nicht rausreden, alles wird gut. So und das ist also deine Wohnung, hn? War ja klar, dass hier nur volle Aschenbecher, unabgewaschenes Geschirr und Kleidung rumliegt."

„Ihr nervt..."

Diese letzten Gesprächsfetzen waren leider selbst auf dem Dach der Wohnanlage, wo Neji seine letzten Knöpfe schloss nicht zu überhören.

Tage später, immer noch ein bisschen mit der Frage beschäftigt, ob Shikamaru an dem Tag noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte oder nicht, haderte Neji wieder mit seinem Schicksal im Haupthaus aufgewacht zu sein und er schwor sich, das nächste Mal, wenn er nicht allein aufwachte, dann würde er liegen bleiben und es genießen, irgendwie. Er war ein Genie, irgendwie fand er schon noch raus, wie man vernünftig faulenzte.

Er war gerade mal wieder vollends damit beschäftigt, etwas gegen seinen blinden Fleck zu unternehmen, bzw. ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise auszugleichen, wollte Tenten, die Ärmste, gerade anherrschen, dass sie sich doch bitte etwas mehr ins Zeug legen sollte, da wurden sie von einem Jounin gestört.

„Hyuuga Neji, verzeihen sie die Störung, aber Godaime-sama wünscht sie zu sprechen."

„Später", murrte er, ohne sich ihm zuzuwenden. Er wollte zuerst seine Trainingseinheit beenden.

„Sie sagte, es sei dringlichst und sie sollten sofort erscheinen."

Neji seufzte unzufrieden. Manchmal konnte diese Frau einem dermaßen auf den Zeiger gehen. Dabei war Neji ja noch ein relativ geduldiger Mensch, er hatte es immerhin sieben lange Jahre mit Gai-sensei ausgehalten, aber irgendwann war auch bei ihm Schluss.

Niemand, nicht einmal der Hokage persönlich, durfte ihn so einfach stören. Das war ihm heilig und er wurde einfach nicht gerne unterbrochen, wenn er mal etwas anfing. Und sie schaffte es immer immer wieder, genau in diesen Momenten, wenn er zu tun hatte. Nein, nichts konnte dies entschuldigen. Es blieb dabei, niemand hätte Neji je so wichtig oder gar wichtiger werden können, als sein Training. Niemand... oder vielleicht...

Seine Laune besserte sich keineswegs, als er auch noch in ihr Büro zitiert da stand, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und warten musste. Warten. Und warten. Auf irgendwen. Auf irgendeinen Kameraden, der es nicht so genau mit der Pünktlichkeit nahm.

„Du wirkst gereizt", sagte sie beiläufig, während sie stirnrunzelnd hinter einem Berg von Unterlagen verschwand.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah zur Tür. Von draußen drang das Geräusch von stampfenden Füßen auf einer alten Treppe und ein ihm sehr bekannt klingendes Gemotze.

„So'n Schund. Rauchverbot. Seit wann das? Können die mich nicht vorwarnen, dass da seit neuestem so'n Schild hängt, vielleicht bevor ich meinen Wecker kaputt kriege..." Schwungvoll ging die Tür auf „ätzend", rutschte ihm noch raus.

„Oh wieder besonders gute Laune heute, mein Gut'ster. Und wie wir vernehmen konnten hast du natürlich auch nichts besseres zu tun, als deine Lungen zu ruinieren."

„Öh", machte er, kratzte sich am Kopf und sah an die überaus interessant scheinende Decke.

„Sehr schön", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

„Hö?"

„Das heißt ja, dass es dir gut geht und du keine Probleme hiermit haben wirst."

Er schien verwirrt und sie nicht recht zu verstehen. Stellte sich aber dennoch ohne weiteres Tammtamm neben Neji, um sich anzuhören, was sie denn so zu erzählen hatte.

Neji fühlte sich leicht unwohl auf einmal. So mit ihm in einem Raum, nicht allein, lediglich als Kollegen und nichts weiter. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jede seiner Bewegungen und Bemerkungen genau analysiert werden würde, dass zuviel Interaktion genauso viel Aufsehen erregen würde wie zu wenig davon.

Er entschied sich einfach dafür professionellerweise nichts zu tun und einfach zuzuhören.

„Also ihr zwei. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ein Squad besteht aus vier Personen. Leider sind nicht genügend ANBU da..."

„Jetz' geht das wieder los", seufzte Shikamaru und Neji verstand im ersten Moment nicht wirklich, was er meinte.

„Was willst du denn? Soll ich mir etwa bei jeder deiner Beförderungen neue Shinobi aus den Rippen schneiden, oder wie wünschen wir uns das? Oder soll ich unfähige in die ANBU holen, damit du deinen verdammten Seelenfrieden findest?"

„Nah", er schien Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, so fest wie er seine Finger gegen seine Stirn rammte.

„Nochmal von vorne. Ich habe durchaus meine Gründe, warum ich andere in die Viererteams stecke und euch die „Mission für zwei" gebe."

Das klang eher nach einem Date, als nach einer wirklichen Mission. Das würde bestimmt irgendetwas sehr sehr – um es mit Shikamarus Worten auszudrücken – lästiges werden, das seine kostbare Zeit verschwenden würde. Seine kostbare Zeit, die er vielleicht auch dafür verwenden wollte, NICHT im Haupthaus aufzuwachen.

„Die da wären?"

„Kaum genesen schon wieder so motzig. Ich frage mich langsam, warum ich mich eigentlich über deine ehemalige Pünktlichkeit beschwert habe."

„Dann lassen sie das mit dem Rauchverbot, wenn ich nichts davon weiß."

Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Jedenfalls geht es um folgendes. Ihr werdet eine Art Rückhalt bilden oder in diesem Kontext eher Vorhalt. Die ANBU arbeitet gerade an einer Fahndungsmission nach einer Gruppe Drogendealern, die in diversen Städten Opium unters Volk bringen mit den abartigsten Tricks. Zum Beispiel werden mitten auf der Straße ahnungslose Passanten Spritzen mit dem Zeug in die Blutbahnen gedrückt, nachdem sie in ein scheinbar harmloses Gespräch verwickelt wurden. Und gemäß dem Motto, ob ihnen der Trip gefallen hätte, werden sie angelockt und wie Gänse ausgeschlachtet. Die Regierung hat uns damit beauftragt das zu stoppen.

Im Prinzip hat die ANBU soweit alles gesäubert, wie es scheint, bis auf einen, den kriegen sie einfach nicht. Wir haben nun die Nachricht erhalten, dass er sich auf den Weg in eine Stadt zwei Tage von hier gemacht habe. Nur leider, befindet sich die ANBU zur Zeit an Orten, die drei bis vier Tage weg sind. So weit wurden vier Dealer geschnappt, aber weder Auftraggeber, noch Herkunft oder sonstige Informationen sickerten durch, bis auf die Information, dass dieser eine eben auf dem Weg in diese Stadt ist.

Er wird höchstwahrscheinlich, wie die anderen von zwei bis drei Kirishinobi bewacht und müsste noch auf dem Weg sein, das heißt es dauert vielleicht nicht ganz zwei Tage, bis ihr ihn erwischt. Euer Auftrag lautet, so viel Information wie möglich zu sammeln und diese Person zu töten. Laut ANBU ist er anscheinend genauso ein „einfacher" Dealer wie die andern auch, also zu 98 NICHT irgendein Drahtzieher und laut ihren Angaben nicht übermäßig schwer zu bewältigen. Ich denke daher, dass ihr das schon hinkriegt, schon allein mit euren Spionagefähigkeiten.

Noch Fragen?"

Shikamaru gähnte und seufzte anschließend.

„Gut, in fünf Minuten verabschiede ich euch am Tor und gebe euch Koordinaten etc. an. Wegtreten."

Nejis „Jawohl" übertönte Shikamarus Brummen.

Sie waren nun schon den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen und hatten eigentlich nicht viel miteinander geredet, bis auf den üblichen Teamkram.

Neji wunderte sich ziemlich lange darüber, wie Shikamaru es eigentlich in die ANBU geschafft hatte. Nicht, dass er an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelte, oh nein, bloß nicht. Aber er hatte ihn noch nie in einem ANBU-Schulungskurs gesehen und auch nicht mitbekommen, dass er sich irgendwie doch zu einer Karriere als Jounin entschieden hatte. Fähig, das war er alle mal. Er hatte es bei den Jouninprüfungen mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er konnte sich nur nicht erklären, was Shikamaru dazu getrieben hatte und Neji war wirklich nicht schlecht überrascht gewesen ihn eines Tages mit der Uniform so offensichtlich herumlaufen zu sehen.

Naja, man wird ihm wohl üblicherweise ein Buch in die Hand gedrückt haben, in das er wohlmöglich nicht länger als acht Minuten reingeschaut hat. Manchmal war das einfach nur beneidenswert und regelrecht frustrierend. Und Shikamaru war der einzige, der seine eigene Genialität für nichts Außergewöhnliches hielt.

Er hatte jedenfalls nichts gegen die Stille. Er mochte das sogar ein bisschen und fühlte sich so weit ganz wohl und ein wenig Nostalgie machte sich in ihm breit. Nostalgie über frühere Missionen und vor allem diese eine... ganz... spezielle. Nur diesmal musste er seine Triebe im Zaum halten. Auch wenn es schwer war die Blicke unter der Vogelmaske nicht abschweifen zu lassen.

Gegen Morgengrauen also hatte Neji endlich freies Byakuugansichtfeld auf besagte Zielperson und insgesamt elf Kirishinobi. Von wegen zwei oder drei.

Shikamaru knurrte etwas, als er davon erfuhr und als sich die Verfolgten eine sehr ausgiebige Mittagspause gönnten, macht Shikamaru sich ans Werk. Er schob die Maske ein Stück nach oben, zündete sich in aller Ruhe eine an und dachte ein Minütchen lang nach.

Ein Eins A Plan kam dabei raus, wie immer. Sie erledigten zwei Kiris im Halbschlaf. Die Kagemane und das Byakuugan waren für so seine Mission in der Tat ideal.

Dennoch, und obwohl sie sehr subtil vorgegangen waren merkten die restlichen Kirishinobi natürlich ziemlich schnell, dass sie nur noch zu neunt waren. Und wie schon vorher konnte Shikamaru nicht alle gleichzeitig in der Kagemane gefangen nehmen. Sie befanden sich einfach viel weit voneinander entfernt und so mussten sie sich irgendwie von Gegner zu Gegner hangeln. Immer nach dem Prinzip: Kagemane, Chakrakanäle verstopfen, mit Windchakra gefüllten Schwertchen durch Körperchen rammen.

Und das alles während sie weitere Kilometer zurück legten und bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt hatten die Kiris sich noch keinen so guten Schachzug überlegt, bzw. keinen besseren, als Shinobi für Shinobi nach hinten zu schicken. Sie waren wirklich nicht sehr intelligent, bis... Ja bis sie sich plötzlich in der Nähe eines Wasserfalls befanden. Oder besser gesagt: Auf der Klippe des Wasserfalls.

Das ohrenbetäubende Rauschen machte Konversation über mehr als drei Meter vollkommen unmöglich und Neji befand sich ziemlich schnell in dichtem Nebel, mit lauter Wasserdoppelgängern beschäftigt. Er konnte zwar durch den Nebel durchsehen und die richtigen Shinobi erkennen, aber das änderte rein gar nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihn ein paar Duzend Doppelgänger aufhielten. Und so, wie er das mit seinen Byakuugan erspähen konnte, sah Shikamaru einfach nicht, wo genau er hinzielen sollte und verfehlte ständig den Gegner. Und leider konnte Neji weder diesen sehr lästigen Doppelgängern entkommen, noch konnte er ihm wegen besagtem Wasserfall irgendwelche Anweisungen geben.

So kam, was früher oder später passieren musste. Shikamaru landete einen Treffer und zerteilte einen Shinobi in zwei Hälften. Sowohl Nebel als auch Doppelgänger lösten sich in nullkommagarnix auf.

Wie Neji vermutet hatte, hatten sich zwei Shinobi mit der Zielperson vom Acker gemacht. Einer war soeben über den Jordan gegangen.

Shikamaru krümmte sich zwar etwas, aber hatte nichts anderes als ein sehr gereiztes „bleib, wo du bist und tu, was du tun sollst" für ihn übrig. Dabei sah man eindeutig, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und trotzdem hatte er nur diesen verärgerten Blick drauf, so einen Blick, der einem eine ordentliche Packung Respekt einflößte.

Blieben also noch zwei für ihn und einer für Shikamaru.

Neji ging davon aus, dass sie das ziemlich schnell erledigt haben würden und machte sich erst einmal gar keine weiteren Sorgen um Shikamaru. Doch spätestens als ein markerschütternder Schrei hinter ihm zu hören war, dessen Stimme er unter Tausenden heraushören könnte, und ein herausgequetschtes „Ne-ji..." machte sich Panik in ihm breit und mit einem flüchtigen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erblickte er gerade noch Shikamaru, mit dem Kirishinobi ineinander verharkt, ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht reißend in die Tiefe hinunter stürzend. Er hörte einige Millisekunden lang nur dieses monotone Rauschen, Vogelzwitschern, das Klingen der Kunais, denen er gerade auswich und Stille bis ein überaus lauter Kampfschrei alles übertönte und Neji konnte überhaupt nicht einordnen, zu wem der Schrei gehört hatte. Eines jedoch stand fest: Dass einer von beiden den Absturz wohl nicht überlebt hatte.

„Mist", knurrte Neji und obwohl er nichts von diesem Schwerterkrimskrams hielt, zückte er dieses Mal, wie so selten, das ANBU-Schwert und machte kurzen Prozess, bevor er mit ordentlich Anlauf ebenfalls den Wasserfall hinuntersprang. Der war ja auch nur seine stolze dreiunddreißig Meter hoch. Neji riss sich die Maske vom Kopf.

Er hat mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass sein ganzer Körper brodelte und sein Kopf explodieren wollte. Es war fast so etwas wie Panik. Panik und noch etwas Anderes. Adrenalin und Panik und noch etwas Anderes.

Schon kurze Zeit nach dem Eintauchen sah Neji die zwei Einzelteile des Kiris gegen Wasseroberfläche treiben, aber keine Spur von Shikamaru. Nicht einmal das Byakuugan konnte ihn irgendwo finden. Schließlich musste Neji auftauchen und Luft holen. Nur irgendwie klappte das so gut wie gar nicht. Sein Hals war total eingeschnürt und er konnte sich gar nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren, seinen Blutdruck zu senken, geschweige denn einen Moment auch nur ruhig nachzudenken. Irgendetwas Unerträgliches machte sich in ihm breit, es war so bedrückend und beklemmend, dass er sich am liebsten übergeben hätte.

Das war doch einfach nicht möglich. Wozu war man ein sogenanntes Genie, wenn man nicht mal in der Lage war in diesem Kleinchaos von eben insofern Überblick zu behalten, als dass man seinen Teamkollegen nicht aus den Augen verlor. Und plötzlich fühlte Neji auch nicht mehr, dass Shikamaru nur ein irgendwo im See rumtreibender Kollege war. Irgendwie war es anders. Es war kein Kollege, sondern Shikamaru, der irgendwo irgendwie verletzt war und oder... was auch immer. Sein Verstand machte Purzelbäume und er kam sich so hilflos vor und dann endlich am Rande der Verzweiflung, erblickte er ihn, nach dem dritten Mal untertauchen.

„Shikamaru!" Sein Ruf klang ganz schön jämmerlich, mit all dem Wasser im Mund und der Aufregung in seinen Gliedern.

Keine Reaktion.

Er schüttelte ihn, klopfte ihm auf die Wange und konnte es kaum ertragen diesen beinahe leblosen Körper zu halten. Zwischen all den zahlreichen Aufweckversuchen vergaß Neji völlig sich erst einmal zu orientieren und kam erst nach einigen Momenten des Herumtreibens auf die Idee mal an Land zu schwimmen.

Shikamaru atmete tatsächlich nicht mehr.

Neji versuchte sich zu beruhigen, nicht in komplette Panik zu verfallen und es wunderte ihn, dass er sich so zusammenreißen musste. Er war doch sonst nicht so. Jeder andere, außer Neji hätte bei Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung an ganz andere Dinge gedacht. Ja so war Naruto, so war Kiba und so war Tenten, aber Neji dachte gar nichts. Er tat es einfach und malte sich gar nicht erst einen Misserfolg dieser Maßnahme aus.

Sein Herz schlug ja noch, aber Nejis blieb fast stehen, jedes Mal wenn er von neuem ansetzte.

Plötzliches Zucken ging dann mit einem Mal durch Shikamarus Körper und er fing an zu husten und so einiges an Wasser auszuspucken.

„Shikamaru, hörst du mich?"

Das ausgespuckte Wasser färbte sich leicht rötlich und wurde immer röter, je mehr Shikamaru würgte und hustete und sich unter gebrochenem Stöhnen und vor offensichtlichen Schmerzen krümmte.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Erleichterung und steigernder Sorge, wartete Neji ab, bis Shikamaru aufhörte sich zu winden und still auf der Seite lag.

„Ve...r...d...amm...t", keuchte er und stöhnte.

„Lass mich das sehen", antwortete Neji und wollte ihn wieder auf den Rücken drehen und sich die Wunde ansehen, auf die Shikamaru seine Hände presste.

„N...ein. Mir... geht's gut."

Neji hob eine Augenbraue und griff trotzdem nach seinen Händen, aber Shikamaru hielt seinen Arm fest und sah ihn an.

„L...ass...es...is...ok"

Er glaubte ihm nicht. Wer konnte schon jemanden glauben, dem sein eigenes Blut vom Kinn tropfte und dessen Augen blutunterlaufen und müde blinzelten? Neji jedenfalls nicht und so musste er ihn etwas unsanft auf den Rücken drehen. Er verstand nicht, warum Shikamaru sich so dagegen wehrte, obwohl er seine Fingernägel vor Schmerzen in Nejis Arm bohrte.

Die gesamte Schutzweste war blutgetränkt und die Ursache dafür war ein sauberer Einstich direkt in Shikamarus Magengegend. Die Wunde pulsierte und beförderte immer mehr Blut nach außen.

Trotz heftigem Bitten darum, aufzuhören und Beteuern, dass es ihm gut ginge, war Neji klar, dass er die Wunde säubern, schließen und verbinden musste.

Zuerst zischte er, dann knurrte erHändenHjeuheuw und hatte es schließlich geschafft ihn so nervös damit zu machen, dass sein letzter Griff etwas zu fest geriet und Shikamaru plötzlich aufschreckte und seinen Kopf an seine Schulter schlug.

„Aaaaaooohgodtuddasweh"

„'Tschuldigung"

Stöhnend und zitternd hielt er sich weiter an ihm fest. Man hätte fast meinen können, dass er jeden Moment anfing zu weinen. Tat er aber nicht, stattdessen versuchte er eigenständig zu sitzen, was leider misslang. Er schnaufte heftig, als er sich gerade noch mit seinen Ellbogen abstützen konnte.

„Argh... was... ist eigentlich mit... dem-"

„weg. Ich habe die Leiche des Shinobi, der dich runtergerissen hat gesehen, die andern zwei sind auch nicht mehr. Der Rest ist mit diesem Typen weiter..."

„dann-"

„Mission fehlgeschlagen."

„Nein."

„Doch, er ist weg und wir können nicht hinterher."

„Nein."

Shikamaru funkelte ihn an, zuckte kurz unter Schmerzen, kniff ein Auge zu und sah dann zur Seite aufs Wasser.

Die Sonne ging gerade hinter dem immer noch penetrant rauschendem Wasserfall unter und färbte den Himmel blutrot. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag gekämpft und Shikamaru war eindeutig bewegungsunfähig. Die Mission war undurchführbar.

„Mach keine Witze, du kannst dich kaum bewegen." Er konnte ihn wirklich nicht verstehen, wie Shikamaru weiterhin schmollend den Kopf schüttelte, schlimmer als ein kleines Kind.

„Das geht nicht... Die Mission... ist nicht fehlgeschlagen. Das... kann nicht sein. Wir... können immer noch-"  
"Wir können gar nichts, Shikamaru." Langsam wurde Neji fast schon sauer. Knapp dem Tod von der Schaufel gesprungen, wollte der wirklich nicht wahr haben, dass es für ihn nur noch den Weg nach Hause gab.

„Ich wäre der einzige von uns, der überhaupt noch etwas könnte."  
Shikamaru schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Auf keinen Fall. Im Alleingang ist es zwecklos,..."

„Aber-"

„Nah...arg...Gottverdammt" Wieder krümmte Shikamaru sich nach vorne und schlug erneut mit seinem Kopf auf Nejis Schulter. Dieser seufzte. Obwohl er nicht wusste, was er anstellen sollte und auch nicht wusste, warum Shikamaru so vehement auf das Weiterführen der Mission bestand und wie er ihn davon überzeugen sollte, dass sie nur die Heimreise antreten konnten, lehnte er instinktiv seinen Kopf an Shikamarus.

„Vergiss es", flüsterte er und spürte, wie Shikamaru schon wieder oder immer noch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein... nein... nicht... nicht schon wieder... nie mehr... wir müssen...", er überventilierte beinahe und so langsam verstand Neji, was es war, dass ihn so antrieb... die Angst zu versagen. Es steckte ihm also doch noch in den Knochen. „Du gibst... doch nie auf... Neji und... da willst du jetzt... einfach nach Hause. Ich brauch nur eine Nacht... eine Nacht Ruhe und... dann haben wir höchstens... einen halben bis dreiviertel Tag Verspätung... aber... er wird ja... wohl eine Weile in der Stadt bleiben... argh... und... und..." er presste seinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Sein Limit war eindeutig erreicht.

Neji schnaubte. Weil er recht hatte. Er gab nicht auf, oder zumindest selten. Er hasste unerfühlte Missionen genauso, aber dieses eigenartige Sorgengefühl trübte diesen Drang zum Weitermachen.  
"Also schön", seufzte er „du bist der Captain, ich muss tun, was du sagst. Doch du solltest wissen, dass ich das höchst ungern tue und dass du ganz schön leichtsinnig mit deinem Körper umgehst."

„Bla bla", ächzte er müde.

Hätte Neji Shikamaru nicht so gemocht, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dann hätte er es ihm nicht gestattet eine halbe Ewigkeit seine Stirn schweratmend gegen seinen Oberkörper zu drücken und er hätte schon gar nicht seinen Arm um ihn gelegt. Es war ihm urplötzlich ein unbedingtes Bedürfnis gewesen es zu tun.

Der Schreck kletterte so langsam aus seinen Gliedern heraus, aber er konnte im Gegensatz zu Shikamaru, den er vorsichtig hinlegte, nicht schlafen. Schon allein das gelegentliche Husten und Stöhnen ließ ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie dieses vor Kälte und Nässe zitternde, röchelnde Ding, das vor ihm lag diese Mission beenden wollte.

„Hgn"

Nejis Herz rutschte in seine Hose, jedes Mal wenn Shikamaru im Schlaf dieses Geräusch machte, die Augen zusammenkniff und zuckte. Er musste geisteskrank sein, so einen weiteren Tag laufen zu wollen und kämpfen zu wollen. Es blieb nur eins, was ihm einfiel, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Der Rest der ANBU musste eben schneller her kommen und so beschwor er einen Falken herauf, der die Nachricht so schnell wir möglich überbringen sollte. Himmel, dass es ihm, geschweige denn Shikamaru, nicht früher eingefallen war. Allerdings war Neji sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Shikamaru das überhaupt getan hätte. Er hatte eigentlich keine Probleme, Hilfe anzunehmen. Er war ja nicht so wie gewisse andere, die zu stolz waren, um das zu tun. Andererseits schien er so besessen vom Erfolg der Mission zu sein, dass er genauso gut dagegen hätte sein können.

Neji schlief bis zum Tagesanbruch wirklich nicht. Er nickte höchstens ein paar Mal ein, schreckte aber bei jedem dieser „Hgn"'s auf. Teufel noch eins, was war das nur für ein Gefühl? Dieses Gefühl, dass sein Herz auf einmal in alle Richtungen seines Körpers schlagen ließ? Das ihm selbiges beinahe sprengte, als er erwachte und sich ächzend aufrichtete und unbeholfen in seinen Taschen kramte.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber das erste, was diesem Spinner in den Sinn kam war doch tatsächlich, sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Dann suchte er weiter in seinen Taschen und murmelte etwas wie „Ich brauche Wasser..." Und als er es endlich bekam, nuschelte er: „Ich muss... n kleines Geständnis ablegen...", er hob eine Dose Tabletten hoch, „das hier - "

„ - sind keine Vitamine, ich weiß schon. Is ja offensichtlich", beendete Neji seinen Satz. Shikamaru schaute verdutzt, er hatte wohl tatsächlich geglaubt, dass niemand jemals darauf kam, dass er am laufenden Band Schmerz- und Schlafmittel einwarf. Er schien so erstaunt, dass ihm die Kippe fast aus dem Mund fiel.

„Auch gut", meinte er dann und genierte sich nicht die halbe Packung zu schlucken. „Zehn Minuten, dann müsste es gehen...", murmelte er, schaffte es aber nicht die völlig blutbefleckte Schutzweste über die immer noch klamme Uniform zu ziehen, ohne so gut wie ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Und ich hab dich immer für vernünftig gehalten." Neji seufzte, als er ihm schließlich half.

„Ja... aber... wie du selbst gesagt hast... ich bin der Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

Pt. III – Teil zwei

Die Frau an der Rezeption erschauderte, als die zwei ANBU an ihre Theke traten und sie die blutverschmierte Kleidung entdeckte.

„Verzeihung, aber wohnt bei ihnen zufällig dieser Mann", fragte der eine knurrend und hielt ein Phantombild hoch, während er sich an der Theke abstützen musste. Das Papier war wellig und vergilbt, wies ein, zwei Brandflecken auf, aber trotzdem erkannte sie den Mann auf der Zeichnung.

„Äh...ja", stammelte sie, „Er checkte gegen Mittag ein..."

„Zimmernummer?"

„Das darf ich ihnen nicht sagen."

„Zimmernummer?"

„Ich darf nicht..."

„Dann... müssen wir alles durchsuchen."

„76"

„Geben sie uns Zimmer 74."

Ohne sich weiter darüber zu wundern, wie er es hätte ahnen können, dass sich alle geraden Zahlen auf der linken Seite des Hotels befanden und dieses Zimmer im Gegensatz zu Nummer 78 frei war, gab sie ihnen das Zimmer und gab ihnen ebenso einen frischen Verbandskasten, nachdem der andere ANBU fast schon unfreundlich danach verlangt hatte.

„Wie lange?", murrte er noch.

„Verzeihung?"

„Wie lange will er bleiben?"

„Äh"

Der plötzlich strenger werdende Blick der Vogelmaske irritierte sie. Noch nie hatte sie in einer Maske Emotion lesen können.

„Äh... ich glaube... nein ich weiß... also ich war... ich meine... Er hat für sechs Nächte im Voraus bezahlt."

Es passierte ihr nicht jede Schicht, dass mitten in der Nacht zwei maskierte und ziemlich suspekte Männer hier auftauchten. Trotzdem rief sie keine Hilfe. Zum einen machten die beiden ihr Angst, so große Angst, dass sie lieber niemanden verriet, wonach sie gefragt hatten, zumal die Person nach der sie gefragt hatten ihr noch weitaus suspekter erschienen war. Außerdem war einer von ihnen anscheinend ziemlich schwer verletzt. Er musste beim Treppen Steigen gestützt werden, was ihm nicht zu gefielen schien, so wie er weiterhin vor sich her knurrte. Und irgendwie... war die – zwar etwas raue – aber dennoch umsorgende Art des anderen fast schon rührend.

Sie beschloss sich einfach aus Dingen rauszuhalten, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte. Und die Zimmernummer hatte sie auch nur verraten, weil eine Durchsuchung des Hotels viel zu auffällig gewesen wäre und zu viel Unruhe gestiftet hätte und das wäre schlecht für das Geschäft gewesen. Ihr Chef hatte sie sowieso schon auf dem Kieker.

Sie brachte noch die verlangten Handtücher, das heiße Wasser und – wie im Hause nun mal so Sitte – den Begrüßungstee.

Wieder an ihrer Rezeption sitzend, versuchte sie das zu vergessen und hoffte inständig, dass alle von diesen dubiosen Gestalten so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden würden.

Neji war erstaunt. Sehr erstaunt. Weil sie es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatten. Na gut, es war drei Uhr morgens, Shikamaru war am Ende und das Mädchen hatte etwas ängstlich und besorgt geguckt (sie erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an seine Cousine), aber sie waren im Ziel und nun mussten sie nur noch diesen Dealer erwischen.

„Ist... der überhaupt da?", fragte Shikamaru ächzend. Er hatte sich bereits auf den Boden gesetzt und war damit beschäftigt seine Rüstung abzulegen.

„Ja", murmelte Neji. „Er und seine Bewacher schlafen. Aber er scheint weitere Ninja angeheuert zu haben. Vier weitere sitzen versteckt im Zimmer und halten Wache. Ich denke, wir sollten nicht sofort angreifen" Ein Stöhnen unterbrach ihn.

„So ein Käse" Shikamaru war damit beschäftigt den durchbluteten und vertrockneten bräunlichroten Verband abzulösen.

„Er bleibt ja sechs Tage, also haben wir ein oder zwei Nächte Zeit, um unauffällig Information zu sammeln und-"

„AUA"

„'Tschuldigung." Das sah ja schon beim Hingucken weh, denn der Verband war dermaßen angetrocknet, dass die Wunde wohl, sofern sie sich bereits geschlossen hatte, gleich wieder öffnen würde. Aber was sollte er auch machen? Er musste ihm den Verband abnehmen und wechseln. Ihn das alleine machen lassen konnte er erstrecht nicht.

„Is' ok", er biss die Zähne zusammen und wundersamerweise ging die Wunde nur zu etwa 30 wieder auf. Neji verstand zunächst nicht, warum Shikamaru sich dann auf einmal bedankte, als er vorsichtig seine Haut von eingetrocknetem Blut befreite und ihn aus den steifen Klamotten schälte, um ihm den vom Hotel gestellten Kimono anzuziehen. Es war doch eigentlich mehr oder weniger selbstverständlich... Hm, ok. Vielleicht eher weniger. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass nicht viele Leute diese doch schon sanfte Seite an ihm erleben durften geschweige denn erwarten konnten.

Etwas gedankenverloren zog er sich ebenfalls um, da vernahm er erneut ein Stöhnen und sah wie Shikamaru sich auf der Futonmatte von ihm wegrollte.

„Oh Gott..."

„Was ist?" fragte Neji und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Nah", machte Shikamaru und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

„Was ist los?", fragte er wieder, beugte sich über sein Gesicht.

„Nichts..."

„Sag's mir" Neji konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was los war. Es schien jedenfalls schon mal nicht schmerzbedingt zu sein.

„Nein... es ist..."

„Was?", ein wenig über seine eigene Stimme verwundert, die plötzlich so sanft und gerade zu liebenswürdig klang, drehte er Shikamarus Kopf zu sich.

Der wich erst mit seinen Augen aus, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und murmelte vor sich her als sei es ihm wirklich extrem unangenehm.

„K... kannst du..."

„Was?", er ging näher an ihn heran und dann flüsterte Shikamaru: „Mich küssen...?"

Dieses zaghafte Bitten, dieses Ungewisse in seiner Stimme, so wie immer, wenn es um diese Sachen ging, es ließ Neji sich wie ein Stein fühlen, aus dem plötzlich Butter wurde. Und natürlich küsste er ihn. Sämtliche seiner Gesichtszüge entgleisten und er wusste nicht mal, ob er lächelte oder immer noch grimmig schaute. Es war ganz egal.

Er fühlte richtig, wie Shikamaru das gebraucht hatte, denn der war mit einem Mal so gelassen und entspannt... eigentlich tat dieser Kuss ihm gut, bis er irgendwann fluchte.

„Scheiße, Neji"

Was war denn schon wieder? Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht, oder war es zu viel oder zu wenig oder wie?

Shikamaru sah an sich runter, sah dann ihn an, der aufsah und verwirrt zuerst die Wunde anstarrte, die den Verband eigentlich noch nicht rot gefärbt hatte. Das konnte es also nicht sein.

„Guck doch mal bitte nach, was du jetzt angerichtet hast" Shikamaru machte ein teils genervtes, teils amüsiertes Gesicht. Doch Neji war grad gar nicht zum Lachen. Bis Shikamaru ihn wieder zu sich runter zog.

„Du musst... ein bisschen weiter runter gucken..."

Und dann sah Neji es, unter Shikamarus Kimono.

„Oh...", machte er. Das war es also...

Shikamaru versuchte zu lachen, doch es gelang nicht wirklich mit dem schmerzenden Bauch. „So und... was willst du nun machen?"

Wieso er? Na also eigentlich war es schon offensichtlich, warum er, aber er hatte doch nur unabsichtlich Schuld daran.

„Neji?..."

Er atmete tief ein und schnaubte heftig, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Wie konnte man in so einer Situation eigentlich eine Latte bekommen?

„Ich werde jetzt nicht... ich mein...", er schloss die Augen kurz bevor er ihn ansah, „ich kann das nicht tun, wenn du verletzt bist..."

Shikamarus Gesichtsausdruck blieb starr und zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Dann hob er eine Augenbraue und es sah so bemitleidenswert aus... das gab ihm den Rest. Neji fühlte sich, so wie seine Stimme klang, wie in der Sonne dahinschmelzende Butter.

Er beugte sich wieder über ihn, küsste ihn und sagte während er den Kimono öffnete: „Na schön... aber... ich wird's etwas... anders machen."

Ohne Rücksicht auf irgendeine Reaktion Shikamarus zu nehmen, konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf seinen Körper. Küsste ihn, leckte über Hals und Schlüsselbein, heizte ihm richtig ein und dann, wenn eigentlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre sich selbst zu entkleiden und nach dem Gleitgel zu greifen, griff er ihm nicht an den Hintern, wie erwartet. Das hieß, er griff ihm schon AN den Hintern, aber nicht hinein.

Er könnte das nicht, so rücksichtslos noch mehr Schmerz verursachen und er selbst war auch weniger in der Stimmung dafür, außerdem hatte er das schon immer mal tun wollen.

So versuchte er sich an Gai-senseis Beschreibung (dennoch nicht an Gai-sensei selbst) zu erinnern, umfasste Shikamarus Penis, während er die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel küsste. Das Stöhnen und Keuchen hörte er nicht. Er hörte das nie, weil es ihn nicht interessierte. Allein der Körper war wichtig und das war ein Prachtkörper. Oh ja.

Er rieb sanft, während er Becken- und Hüftknochen küsste und sein Mund sich immer mehr dem Schritt näherte.

Von weit entfernt hörte er nur „Oh mein Gott, was tust du?", als er den steifen Penis schließlich in den Mund nahm und mit seiner Zunge an der Eichel herumspielte. Es war eigentlich ziemlich einfach, einfacher als das Andere. Er konnte sich voll und ganz auf Shikamaru konzentrieren, nebenher Pobacken und Hüften streicheln, mal saugen, mal lecken oder mit einer Hand daran reiben. Fast schon zu einfach, aber er fand es eigentlich ziemlich spaßig. Und das obwohl er immer gedacht hatte, dass es leicht unfair wäre. Aber das war es nicht. Ihm selbst war es Befriedigung genug für jemand anderes Befriedigung zu sorgen, ihn in der Hand zu haben und die volle Reaktion mitzuerleben.

Nur später, als er fertig war, kam das schlechte Gewissen.

Zwar war Shikamaru danach immer so was von ausgelaugt, dass er direkt einschlief, aber Neji fand es im Nachhinein doch keine so gute Idee mehr. Und wenn er es sonst fast schon... süß... oder so fand, wenn er da erledigt vor sich hinschlummerte, so war es schon wieder die Sorge, die ihn umgarnte. Zumindest konnte er schlafen, einschlafen neben ihm.

Wach wurde er durch einen höllischen und stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. Wäre er der Paranoia geneigt gewesen, hätte er sofort an Herzinfarkt gedacht. Da er aber nun mal ein Realist war, tat er dies nicht. Stattdessen schlug er die Augen auf und sah auch gleich, was diesen Schmerz verursachte.

Shikamaru lag, das Gesicht in sein Kissen gedrückt da, knurrte und krallte sich mit der linken Hand so stark an Neji fest, dass er wenig Hoffnung hatte, diesen Zustand loszuwerden.

„Ar... Shikamaru", knurrte er zurück und versuchte die krampfhaft geschlossene Faust und die sich in sein Fleisch bohrenden Finger von sich zu lösen.

„Lass mich schlafen...", murrte jener mit gedämpfter Stimme zurück.

Neji konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals in einer so seltsamen Situation gewesen zu sein. Und hätte er es schließlich nicht doch geschafft, mit sanfter Gewalt jeden einzelnen Finger Shikamarus gerade zu biegen, hätte er nicht gewusst, wie er sich da hätte befreien sollen.

Das Knurren verwandelte sich in ein erstaunlich tiefes Stöhnen und er fing an sich einzurollen und den Bauch zu halten, wurde aber nicht richtig wach. Oder besser gesagt, war es wirklich schwer zu urteilen, ob er wach war. Denn eigentlich sah er nie richtig wach aus.

Neji sah sich erst im Zimmer um, bevor er sich darum kümmerte. Byakuugan sei Dank sah er sich auch gleich mal im Zimmer nebenan um und so wie es schien, war die Meute noch versammelt. Es war ja auch erst sieben Uhr früh.

„Hgn..."

Nejis schlechtes Gewissen verstärkte sich. Er hätte eine gewisse Sache eben doch nicht tun sollen. Und so richtig wollte Shikamaru sich nicht zur Mitarbeit überwinden. Stattdessen drehte er sich zur anderen Seite und murmelte vor sich her. Es hätte sowohl „Nikotin" als auch „Is ok" heißen können, was er da brabbelte. Aber er wirkte, als wäre er im Halbschlaf oder würde immer noch träumen. Neji allerdings glaubte, dass er irgendwie wach war.

Irgendwann gab Shikamaru es dann auf und lag erschöpft auf dem Rücken und ließ sich helfen. Es schien ihm etwas peinlich zu sein. Obwohl kein klar denkender Mensch jemals erwartet hätte, dass der Verband die Nacht blütenweiß überstehen würde.

„Wie siehts aus da drüben?", fragte Shikamaru schließlich und klang etwas betreten.

„Wie gehabt. Haben sich ein wenig eingenistet. Das wichtigste im Koffer schätze ich. Ansonsten dritte Schublade von unten, Schrank Ostseite. Rechte Flügeltür, Schrank Nordseite.", flüsterte Neji.

„Gut, dann.. geht der Plan ja auf..."

Neji nickte.

Der Plan war einfach. Im Prinzip war die Mission auch einfach. Oder sie wäre es. Ja, sie wäre einfach gewesen, wären da nicht die aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Kirishinobi, die sich um diesen Typen scharrten. Irgendwo musste ein Nest sein und dieser Typ war bestimmt kein unwichtiger Mensch für seinen Auftraggeber, sofern er selbst es nicht war. Shikamaru hatte diese Befürchtung am Vortag schon ausgesprochen. Außerdem hatte er endlich mal seinen katastrophalen Zustand eingesehen und deshalb war es Nejis heutige Aufgabe alleine herauszufinden, wie die Zielperson vorging bei was auch immer sie genau tat und einiges mehr an Information herauszubekommen, als das was in den im Hotelzimmer verbarrikadierten Akten stand und Vorbereitungen für den eigentlichen Anschlag zu treffen. Während Shikamaru dafür sorgen sollte, dass die Rezeptionistin Stillschweigen über ihren Aufenthalt hielt. Immerhin schien sie in dem Punkt ja nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig gewesen zu sein und leider hatten sie mittels Phantombild nachfragen müssen und sich verdächtig gemacht. Bei der vielen Chakrabewegung hatte Neji nicht genau sagen können, ob es wirklich der war, den sie kriegen wollten. Sich in diesem Punkt zu irren wäre fatal gewesen.

Das Timing hätte perfekter nicht sein können, als im Zimmer nebenan langsam alles in die Gänge kam.

„Ok", sagte Shikamaru mit dieser fast genervten Stimme. Er taumelte leicht, als er aufstand, schien aber einigermaßen selbstständig gehen zu können. Fünf Minuten zuvor hatte er die letzten Schmerztabletten runtergestürzt, also sollte es kein Problem für ihn werden sich in einigen Momenten so zu bewegen, dass keine Ähnlichkeit mehr zwischen ihm und dem schwankenden ANBU von vor einigen Stunden zu bemerken sein sollte, bis auf...

„Mal sehen, wie ich das anstelle", murmelte er und Neji antwortete daraufhin toternst: „Lass deinen Charme spielen..."

„Ja, ich werde... ähm... was?" Er schmollte irgendwie komisch und erntete einen zweifelnden Blick. Das war dumm. Eigentlich wäre es unlogisch, sich die Anonymität mit Maske zu rauben, da dieses Mädchen sowieso wissen würde, wer er war. Aber leider leider war die Maskerade nicht gerade die unauffälligste und wäre sonstigen Gästen, Personal oder im Zweifelsfall „dem Feind" aufgefallen.

Neji schnaubte leicht unzufrieden. Eines fehlte noch.

„Nah, was guckst du so? Ich weiß, ich hab null Charme. Den Spruch hättest du dir- un? Waaaah? Lass das!" Warum es schwieriger war den Knoten aus Shikamarus Haaren zu entfernen, als es aussah, war Neji zwar schleierhaft, aber der Anblick lohnte sich. Er musste sich ein schallendes Lachen verkneifen und einmal hart schlucken.

„Du bist echt ätzend. Ich hab keine Lust, keinen Charme und was hast du eigentlich gedacht, warum es in meinem Clan üblich ist sich die Haare zuzubinden, hn?... Diese scheiß Mission... Hätt' ich doch nur nich-"

Gezwungenermaßen musste Neji das tun. Shikamaru hätte sonst nie die Klappe gehalten, wobei das ein gutes Zeichen war, dass er sich inzwischen schon wieder zum Motzen befähigt fühlte, wenn Neji ihm nicht einen sehr kurzen, sehr flüchtigen Kuss aufgedrückt hätte.

„Du bist dumm", sagte er und verließ den Raum durch das Fenster, damit sie diese ‚scheiß' Mission auch schnell beenden konnten.

Zurück kehrte er gegen halb fünf Uhr morgens nachdem er um die zwanzig Stunden lang das illegale Drogengeschäft beobachtet und analysiert hatte und versucht hatte einige der miesen Tricks, das Opium unters Volk zu bringen, zu vereiteln – das alles auch noch so unauffällig wie möglich. Aber zumindest konnten sie nun ganz sicher sein: Dieser Typ war der Kopf irgendeiner ordinären Verbrecherorganisation, hatte kein festes Hauptquartier und schleppte stets alle wichtigen Dokumente, wie Mitgliederlisten, Aufenthaltsorte etc. mit sich herum. Dummkopf.

Sie würden sicher mehr erfahren, wenn sie die Akten in ihren Händen halten und lesen konnten, denn so genau hatte Neji das Byakuugan nicht einsetzen können.

Er kam also wieder durchs Fenster in den dunklen Raum, doch wider Erwarten schlief Shikamaru nicht. Stattdessen saß er an der Wand, angekleidet in seiner vollgesifften, blutigen ANBU-Uniform, eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel, und wirkte irgendwie traumatisiert.

„Ich hasse dich", murmelte er, „das war ja so nervig... sie wirkte ja noch ganz schüchtern, aber dann fing sie an zu labern und zu labern und hörte nicht mehr auf. Ich weiß viel mehr von ihr, als ich je von irgendeinem Menschen wissen wollte. Vor allem von einem, den ich kaum ein paar Stunden kenne. Langsam frag ich mich, warum die Menschen automatisch einen Drang dazu haben sich auszuheulen, wenn ich da bin. Sie hat mich ja auch nicht gehen lassen, ne warum auch... ich hatte ja nur tierische Schmerzen, um die sie sich zwar gekümmert hat, immerhin hat sie mir aus Versehen... oder auch mit voller Absicht eine reingehauen na ja und dann wurde das ganze peinlich, weil der Kimono dann nicht mehr blau sondern rotbraun war und ich mich ausziehen musste", bei diesem Satz bekam Neji plötzlich ein Hassgefühl. Und irgendwie fand er, dass er im Recht war damit, dieses dumme kleine Mädchen dafür zu hassen, „und dann hat sie sich auch noch über meine Haare lustig gemacht.. und- ... oh...", er sah Neji mit einem unglaublich erschrockenen Schmollblick an und er starrte unzufrieden zurück. Dann sah Shikamaru zur Seite weg und zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette.

„Jetzt heul ich dich voll... tut mir leid... lief alles glatt?"

Er nickte.

„Gut, dank dieses anhänglichen Dings war es ein Kinderspiel, die Akten unter Beschlag zunehmen, das Zimmer ist „frei"... Also weiter wie besprochen..."

Er nickte erneut, während Shikamaru die Kippe aus dem Fenster raus warf und aufstand. So warteten sie zweiundzwanzig Minuten lang, bis Neji die Zielperson im Radar hatte und diese sich in ihrem Zimmer befand.

Relativ bequem machten sie sich auf den legalen Weg ins Zimmer nebenan, öffneten die Tür und überraschten die Zielperson, einen gewissen Tonaka Shosuke, während dieser sich einen Gute-Nacht-Sake gönnte.

Shikamaru war von vornerein klar, dass das nicht der echte war, als er ihn in der Kagemane fesselte und den Kopf abschlug. Sofort hatten sie fünf Shinobi und jeweils drei ihrer Wasserdoppelgänger am Hals, während der echte sich einmal wieder aus dem Staub machen wollte. Zu ärgerlich war für ihn nur die Tatsache, dass er kein besseres Versteck, als das Hoteldach hatte, weil er davon ausging, dass seine Bodyguards seine Verfolger sofort töteten. Das hatte er sich so gedacht.

Zuerst blendete ihn eine Lichtbombe und dann war er bewegungsunfähig. Byakuugan und Kagemane wirkten zusammen angewandt in der Tat ziemlich gut.

Shikamaru nahm die Verfolgung alleine auf, solange Neji ein Minniblutwasserbad anrichtete. Er versuchte zwar sich zu beeilen, aber war leider nicht schnell genug, seiner Meinung nach. Shikamaru hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, denn leider hielt so eine Lichtbombe nicht lang genug und er konnte hinzukommende Shinobi nicht gefangen nehmen und musste sie so bekämpfen und es erschien alles ziemlich lästig. Das nervigste waren wirklich die vielen Doppelgänger, die nicht stark, aber in der Überzahl waren.

Shosuke war dermaßen abgelenkt von der Szenerie und auch die Kirishinobi waren so unprofessionell auf Shikamaru fixiert, dass niemand merkte , dass Nejis und Shikamarus eigentliche Absicht, zumindest für den Moment, war ihm den Koffer abzunehmen.

Sie mussten etwa zwei Minuten bis Sonnenaufgang gewinnen, für die Kagemane. Sie ließen sich in den Wald verfolgen. Mitten in der Stadt so jemanden zu töten, wäre zu auffällig. Er würde im Gegensatz zu den Shinobi erkannt werden, schon allein das Hotelpersonal würde.. aber genug von dem theoretischen Kram.

Der Zeitpunkt war also sieben Minuten später gekommen, Shinobi erledigt, Zielperson in der Kagemane, nur wurde ein winzig kleines Detail übersehen, als Shikamaru eines seiner Messer hob, um endlich den Kopf abzuschlagen, den sie brauchten. Er wusste nicht, warum er es nicht gesehen hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Wahrnehmung getrübt gewesen war. Er hatte sich zu sehr auf den Sieg verlassen und so etwas hatte kaum einer erahnen können. Wahrscheinlich hätte Neji es bestimmt auch nicht gesehen, dass Shosuke noch etwas in der Hand hielt, genau auf das Loch in seiner Schutzweste gerichtet. Eine Nadel so fein und dünn, wie ein Haar, so nah an seinen Körper gehalten, wie möglich. Er hatte wohl leider schon so viel von der Kagemane gesehen, dass er gewusst haben musste, dass Shikamaru eine Technik anwand, die ihn lediglich fesselte, aber nicht zur Nachahmung verpflichtete. Und Shikamaru hatte diese Tatsache nicht für wichtig befunden. Er dachte nicht nach. Er dachte einfach nicht genügend nach, schon die ganze Mission über war es Neji aufgefallen.

Und nun passierte das.

Er schlug Shosukes Kopf ab, der ein paar Meter weiter weg mit einem dumpfen Geräusch aufprallte. Er hatte noch gegrinst, gönnerhaft und überlegen, ohne irgendeinen Grund dafür zu haben, bis auf einen. Shikamaru stand wie erstarrt da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Dann schnaufte er heftig und fing an zu stöhnen, schwankte und kippte schließlich unter dem Gewicht des anderen Körpers nach hinten um.

„Was ist los?", rief Neji rüber, nachdem er den Kopf in einer Schriftrolle versiegelt und einen Falken mit der Nachricht über den Erfolg losgeschickt hatte und von Shikamaru nichts mehr zu hören war.

Und er antwortete auch nicht.

„Shikamaru...", rief er noch mal. Er hielt es für harmlos. Er war bestimmt nur erschöpft. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu, kniete sich neben ihn, um ihm die Maske abzunehmen und dann sah er etwas, das ihm einen klumpigen Eisschauer über die Wirbelsäule jagte. Shikamaru lag da, zitternd, kreidebleich mit aufgerissenen Augen und schnaufte hektisch, als versuche er jedes bisschen Luft in seine Lungen aufzunehmen und nicht mehr rauszulassen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Neji energisch.

Er konnte nicht antworten, er atmete nur ein, aber nicht aus.

„Shikamaru!"

Er wollte ihn packen und schütteln, damit er wieder richtig atmete. Doch es klappte nicht. So rollte er die Leiche, deren Blut aus dem offenen Hals pulsierend an Shikamaru herablief beiseite. Und dann sah er die Spritze in seinem Bauch und wie nicht anders zu erwarten eine Spritze ehemals voll mit Opium... welches nun Shikamarus Blutbahnen entlang raste.

Mit seinen Byakuugan konnte er es ganz genau sehen, das Opium, das durch seinen Körper schoss, unaufhaltsam und sich durch die inneren Magenverletzungen bohrte und in ihm herumstocherte. Das Blut aus der Wunde sickerte an der Spritze vorbei, tränkte die braungraue Weste.

Shikamaru schnaufte und machte ein furchtbar gequetschtes Geräusch.

Neji bemühte sich, nicht wieder in diese Panik und das Andere zu verfallen, zog die Spritze vorsichtig aus der Wunde, versiegelte sie in einer Rolle und schob dann seine Maske weg.

„Du musst ausatmen", sagte er und versuchte ruhig zu klingen.

Aber Shikamaru hickste nur ein wenig, während sein Brustkorb unregelmäßig schnell auf und nieder ging. Er sah ihn mit diesen weit aufgerissenen Augen an, nein, er sah durch ihn durch. Er starrte einfach nur und starrte und sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb starr, bis er irgendwann plötzlich so heftig ausatmete, dass es fast schon ein Schreien war. Und dann war nur noch der blanke Horror in seinen Augen zu sehen. Sie funkelten wild und er schrie, schrie so laut und kräftig, als leide er unter den größten Schmerzen, die sich ein Mensch nur vorstellen konnte und setzte sich dabei hastig auf, ohne darauf zu achten, dass nur noch mehr Blut aus ihm herausströmen würde.

„Shikamaru!" Neji packte ihn wieder an den Schultern und sah ihn an, doch er sah ihn nicht an. Er sah vorbei, starrte ins Nichts, er schrie nur wie am Spieß. Dann würgte er sein Schreien ab und es klang wie ein tiefer Schluchzer, durchzogen von unregelmäßigem Knurren. Er wimmerte leise vor sich hin, ließ seinen Kopf auf Nejis Schulter fallen.

Dieser hatte mit seiner aufsteigenden Panik und dem Anderen zu kämpfen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, was helfen würde, denn Shikamaru reagierte einfach zu unberechenbar auf die Droge.

„Asuma ist tot...", schluchzte er. Man hörte deutlich, dass er Rotz und Wasser heulte. Er verfiel wieder in dieses Einatmen ohne Ausatmen, bis er es nicht mehr durchhielt und die Luft hinausschrie.

Neji wusste keine Antwort darauf.

„Lass mich los", jammerte Shikamaru, dabei krallte er sich an Nejis Haaren fest und hämmerte seine Stirn immer wieder gegen seine Schulter. Während Neji versuchte mit der einen Hand seine Haare vorsichtig zu befreien, denn es tat schon ein bisschen weh, wenn man daran zog und Shikamarus Schulter mit der anderen Hand fest zu drücken, wagte er außerdem den Versuch, ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen. Egal wie, aber das war kein Zustand. Das war furchtbar. Nicht mehr lange und Shikamaru würde richtig durchdrehen,

„Ganz... ruhig", murmelte er, aber es half nicht, denn sofort drang ein ohrenbetäubendes Schluchzen an sein Ohr: „Die Mission... Aber die Mission..."

„... war erfolgreich."

Shikamaru schüttelte den Kopf und atmete gefährlich schnell.

„Doch war sie, hörst du?"

„Nein", wimmerte er, „Ich kann das .. nich... geht nicht... weil Choji... und und... Kiba... und Naruto und Sasuke..." und dann sagte er nichts mehr, er brach in erneutes, noch lauteres und verzweifelteres Schluchzen aus, wollte aufstehen und weglaufen, aber die Beine quittierten ihm den Dienst und er sank wieder zurück und weinte und weinte und dann wurde er wieder ganz ruhig und starrte in den Wald. „Und Neji...", flüsterte er.

Er hatte es nicht ernst genommen, als Shikamaru seinen Namen zunächst nicht erwähnte. Der Gute wusste nicht, was er da zusammenplapperte, aber als er seinen Namen so flüsterte, so ängstlich und besorgt, das Neji fast mitweinen wollte. Ihn so zu sehen, so am Ende, klein und verzweifelt, tat weh. Es tat richtig weh. Er wusste nicht warum, er fühlte nur dieses beklemmende Hilflose, Angst und Schmerz und die Verzweiflung nichts dagegen tun zu können und diesen kleinen Strohhalm in seinem Kopf an dem er sich fest klammerte, dass der Rest der ANBU endlich einmal eintreffen würde, denn so konnte er ihn nicht alleine nach Konohagakure befördern.

„Aber ich bin doch da", sagte er und Shikamaru schniefte.

„Das glaub ich nicht... bestimmt nicht."

„Doch", er konnte kaum verhindern, dass Shikamaru sich auf einmal nach hinten fallen ließ und sein Kopf auf dem Gras ein hohles Geräusch verursachte.

„Au", flüsterte er zitternd, bevor er ganz aufgeregt schrie: „Nein, ich glaub dir nicht."

Neji spürte, wie er das alles viel zu ernst nahm, er tat nicht nur, er meinte es ernst. Er konnte sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, warum Shikamaru zweifeln sollte, wo er doch der war, der ständig Angst darum hatte mit einem Mal wieder unerwünscht zu sein.

Shikamaru schnappte sich Nejis Kragen und zog ihn zu sich runter, schaute direkt in seine Augen und dann sagte er „Bei dir weiß man ja doch nicht woran man ist..." bevor er krampfhaft zusammenzuckte und stöhnte.

Neji beschloss sich nicht auf so ein Gespräch einzulassen. Shikamaru wusste wahrscheinlich selbst nicht, was er sagte, oder würde sich daran erinnern können. Er versuchte es einfach nicht ernst zu nehmen, obwohl er die ganze Zeit weiter unentwegt und wie ein Wasserfall davon sprach, dass er ihn bestimmt nicht gut leiden könne und dass er es vergeigt habe und dass Neji ihn bestimmt einfach nur für einen Loser hielt und dass er ja sowieso nie vor hatte etwas Ernstes anzufangen und dass Neji Schuld an allem sei und dass er nicht wisse, was er wollte, aber andererseits doch, während Neji versuchte seine Wunde zu versorgen.

Was im Übrigen nicht leicht war, wenn Shikamaru nicht still hielt, sich von einer Seite auf die andere warf, aufsetzte, hinlegte, schnell atmete, langsam atmete und schrie und schrie und flüsterte und weinte und immer wieder betonte wie lästig alles sei. Es war im Wahrsten ein echter Kraftakt, nicht nur körperlich, erstrecht als er dann etwas sehr Dummes von sich gab, etwas, das Neji fast zum Ausrasten brachte. Er musste von der Wunde ablassen und in Shikamarus bleiches Gesicht sehen, in diese panischen, verheulten Augen und ihn anschreien, dass er nicht sterben werde, auf keinen Fall.

„Weil ich es dir einfach verbiete!"

„Ich fühl meine Arme nicht", wimmerte Shikamaru und dabei durchbohrter er Nejis rechte Hand fast mit seinen Fingern.

„Das bildest du dir ein"

„Oh Gott ... du hast recht, ich bilde mir alles nur ein. Du wolltest... WOLLTEST sicher nie mit mir schlafen... oh ja... du hast dir sicher nur gedacht ‚Armer kleiner dummer Shikamaru', ja das hast du gedacht, weil das zu dir passt und dann hast du gedacht ‚kleiner fauler Bastard, glotz mir nich auf meinen Arsch' dabei hast du n echt tollen Arsch, sogar meine Mutter glotzt da drauf, und dann hast du gedacht du machst es mir einmal und dann wärst du mich los und dann bist du auf die Idee gekommen ‚ah ja... Loch ist Loch'... und natürlich ist es klar, dass du dir da hin und her überlegt hast, weiter flach legen oder nicht ja, hat man doch gemerkt. Oh man und ich blödes Ei bitte dich auch noch immer zu bleiben und denke ‚ja vielleicht... will ich doch so etwas.. Festes... oder auch nicht' Ich weiß es doch nicht, woher weiß man so was?..." Er stöhnte und atmete schwer. Das ganze Theater ging ja auch schon eine Stunde lang und er sah müde aus, obwohl er so aufgebracht klang.

Urplötzlich griff er nach Nejis Arm und sah ihm zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen. Seine Augenbrauen kräuselten sich.

„Neji... du musst... es mir sagen, ich weiß es nicht, ich fühle es nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber... was... was ist das zwischen uns, was haben wir?..."

Neji antwortete. Er antwortete so sanft und ernst wie ihm möglich war und es war wirklich nicht schwer. Er wollte dieses andere Gefühl auch nicht mehr gehen lassen. Und er wollte Shikamaru nicht mehr so sehen. Er wollte nur nach Hause. Nach Konohagakure. Er wollte neben ihm im Bett liegen und dösen, faulenzen, den Tag vertrödeln. Er wollte ihm mehr geben, als nur Körperliches und er ...

Doch Shikamaru hörte nicht zu. Er war bewusstlos. Hörte nicht, wie Neji sich um Kopf und Kragen redete, über seine eigenen Gefühle, was er so selten tat und hörte nicht, wie Neji ihn ermahnte, wach zu bleiben, nicht einzuschlafen, ihm zuzuhören. Doch er nahm es nicht wahr.

Wie zerschlagen sah er aus. Lag da in dem Bett, seit einer halben Stunde damit beschäftigt aufzuwachen.

Tsunade hatte Neji bereits vor drei Stunden nach Hause geschickt. Der Arme hatte die ganze Zeit der stundenlangen OP nach ihrer Rückkehr gewartet und war vollends damit beschäftigt gewesen, es nicht allzu offensichtlich aussehen zu lassen, aber fragte trotzdem drei bis vier Mal am Tag nach.

Sie befand es nicht für nötig ihn jetzt aus den Federn zu holen, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass er schon schlief. Zwar war er nicht der Mensch, der sich aus emotionalen Problem heraus nächtelang wach hielt, aber sie glaubte es trotzdem nicht.

Allenfalls hatte sie nach Shikamarus Mutter geschickt, die auch schon seit fünf Minuten da saß und kritisch beäugte, wie ihr Sohn sich quälte.

Er stöhnte unruhig, aber seine Werte spielten sich noch im Normbereich ab.  
"Shikamaru, kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie energisch. Er reagierte nicht, er zitterte nur.

Seine Mutter seufzte. Ihn solchen Momenten wünschte sie sich, dass ihr Mann nicht so viel arbeiten würde und um drei Uhr nachts noch wach zu bekommen wäre. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig verloren, wie sie ihn so ansehen musste, sich windend, leidend.

Die Ellbogen aufs Bett gestützt hielt sie seine Hand, darauf bedacht die Infusion nicht aus Versehen rauszuhauen und sah zwischen seinem verkrampften Gesicht und Tsunade hin und her.

Dann endlich schien er wach zu werden und murmelte benommen: „Ne-ji".

Seine Mutter sah weniger verwirrt als besorgt zu Tsunade und legte ihre Stirn in Sorgenfalten. Tsunade aber sah sie in ihrer typischen Art an, diese energische Art, die sagen wollte, dass alles nur halb so schlimm war, wie es sich anhörte, wie es aussah oder wie man es sich vorstellte.

Instinktiv drückte er ihre Hand, während seine Augenlider zuckten und er noch einmal herzzerreißend aufstöhnte. Müde schoben sich die Lider dann nach oben und wieder runter.

„Shikamaru, verstehst du, was ich sage?", fragte Tsunade.

Er nickte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ein lautes Stöhnen beantwortete die Frage.

„Gut. Gut gut. Du wirst die Sache jetzt erst mal sehr langsam angehen, verstanden?"

Er nickte.

„Dann eine Frage: Warum um alles in der Welt hast du diese Tabletten genommen?"

Seine Augen rollten unter den flackernden Lidern hin und her. Er musste angestrengt überlegen, was sie meinte. Dann erinnerte er sich.

„Du musst es mir ehrlich sagen, denn diese Schmerz- und Schlafmittel sind weiß Gott nicht ohne und haben eine schlimme Wechselwirkung mit dem Opium verursacht. Weißt du das noch?"

Er nickte.

„Du warst acht Tage lang bewusstlos. Bist jetzt zwar aus dem Gröbsten raus, dennoch würde ich gerne ehrlich und aufrichtig, so wie man es von dir gewohnt ist, wissen, warum du die Mittel weiterhin genommen hast? Ich weiß, ich hab es schon mal gefragt, aber das ist der entgültige Beweis, dass es so ist. Du hast doch etwas auf dem Herzen..."

Er nickte und ächzte ein wenig.

Dann holte er schwerfällig Luft.

„I-...Ich..."

„Lass dir Zeit", sagte Tsunade ruhig. Er war noch ganz schön benommen.

„E-... Es ist..."

„Du bist verliebt...", brummte sie.

Er nickte.

„Ja... aber..."

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was es da zu widersprechen gab.

„Was?"

„... sag's... ihm nicht..."

Seine Mutter seufzte.

„Er.. versteht es vielleicht nicht", murmelte Shikamaru hoffnungslos und flüsterte dann: „Ich... tu es selbst nicht einmal..."

Tsunade und seine Mutter tauschten Blicke aus. Nur waren sie diesmal weder besorgt, noch verwirrt. Nein, zu Shikamarus Unglück wussten die beiden leider besser als er, was das alles bedeutete. Sie mussten grinsen. Es war einfach zu süß.

„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass Neji es nicht verstehen würde?"

„Ich... um... hn?" Er versuchte seine Augen offen zu halten und Tsunade schief anzustarren. „Wann hab i-... woher weiß-"

„Unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass du das auf die Reihe kriegst. Glück in der Liebe, Glück in der Gesundheit sag ich nur." Sie lachte schief.

„Ja und es ist sooo... süß", fügte seine Mutter an und kniff sanft in seine Wange.

„Um... Mo-Moment... ich... versteh gar nichts mehr..."

„Musst du auch nicht."

Natürlich wurde er trotzdem davon in Kenntnis gesetzte, wieso sie das nur gewusst hatten. Zwar verstand er nicht, warum sie ihm das alles in einem Moment erzählten, in dem er eigentlich laut ihrer Anweisungen dringend Ruhe nötig hätte, aber er dachte sich, dass Frauen nun mal so waren.

„Es war fast schon niedlich, um nicht zu sagen zuckersüß. Hat da gestanden und es mir erzählt, weil er der Meinung war, dass jegliche Vorfälle auf Missionen gemeldet werden sollten. Ich denke aber eher, dass er selbst nicht wusste wohin mit den neuen Gefühlen. Shikamaru, ihr habt beide das selbe Problem und merkt es nicht. Das ist einfach zum Quietschen. Ihr neigt beide dazu, um den heißen Brei zu reden und indem du Tabletten schluckst, machst du es auch nicht besser. Hast du denn nicht gemerkt, wie stark sie deine Wahrnehmung der Dinge verzerrt haben?

Jedenfalls bedeutet das für dich erst mal Schmerzen. Ich wäre ja schön blöd, wenn ich dir jetzt etwas neues verschreiben würde, auch wenn diese Wunde nicht ohne ist."

Sie notierte noch einige Werte und tätschelte dann leicht stupide grinsend seine Wange.

„Ihr zwei seid so süß.. du und er."

Noch während sie sich zur Tür begab, seufzte er: „Ätzend... Einfach ätzend"

Er hatte die ganze Zeit still schweigend zugehört und konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass sie es die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte und dass seine Mutter... Oh Gott seine Mutter, deren sehnlichster Wunsch es war, Oma zu werden.

„Also schön", er versagte bei dem Versuch sich aufzusetzen, „dann schieß los... halt mir die Standpauke, die Moralpredigt, den Vortrag, was auch immer..."

Sie sah ihn schief an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, warum das mit dir und den Frauen einfach nicht klappt. Und das, obwohl du dich theoretisch kaum über den Mangel von Anwärterinnen beschweren kannst. Aber wo die Liebe nun einmal hinfällt. Da könnte niemand etwas dagegen machen und da kannst du dich so viel über dein eigenes Leben beschweren, wie du willst. Manches kann man einfach nicht vorausplanen, Shikamaru. Und da kann ich mich so oft beschweren, wie ich will, es wäre nicht fair von mir etwas Unmögliches zu verlangen. Ich will das auch gar nicht. Ich bin nur froh, dass du jemanden hast. Der Ärmste hat sich hier die letzte Woche über die Beine in den Bauch gestanden..."

„Ach... hat er?"

Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Es war wirklich rührend...", sie seufzte und erhob sich, „du solltest besser schlafen... Und denk dran... egal ob Frau, Mann, Katze, Hirsch, Baum...", er verzog das Gesicht etwas, als sie sich runter beugte und ihm einen dieser üblicherweise peinlichen Mutterschmatzer auf die Stirn drückte und ihn angrinste, „du bleibst immer mein kleiner fauler Bastard und nichts könnte diese Tatsache trüben." Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, machte sie, entgegengesetzt seiner Hoffnung, dass er nun wirklich auch seine Ruhe bekommen würde, seine Ruhe zum Nachdenken, nachdenken darüber, was er die letzten acht Tage verpasst hatte und was er da eigentlich innerhalb von 12 Minuten an neue Information aufgenommen hatte, noch einmal auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Oh und... ich bezweifle, dass irgendeine Frau schöner sein könnte als dieser Junge, das ist ja fast schon frustrierend... und er hat nen tollen Arsch, wou", jauchzte sie, wobei Shikamaru sich fast verschluckt hätte und nach einem entsetzten „MUTTER!" stöhnend zurücksackte und beschloss sich einfach nicht mehr zu bewegen und zu schlafen.

Die Worte „Schlafmittel" und „keine" in ein und dem selben Satz deprimierten ihn zunächst etwas. Er befürchtete nicht schlafen zu können und dass die Schmerzen ihn für den Rest der Nacht wach halten würden. Doch das taten sie zum Glück nicht. Vielleicht war es doch die Last auf ihm gewesen, nicht zu wissen, was er eigentlich wollte... aber erstaunlicherweise war er sich genau jetzt sicher, was er wollte, dass er es wollte und nichts anderes als das.

Neji atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor er endlich eintrat, nachdem er seine Hand schon seit Ewigkeiten auf den Türrahmen gelegt hatte. Leise schob er die Tür auf und trat in das etwas dustere Zimmer. Es war später Nachmittag, draußen lag Nebel.

Dies war jetzt der neunte Tag und gerade bei einer so wichtigen Botschaft hatte Tsunade getrödelt. Gerade heute musste ihr einfallen, ihn einmal nicht beim Training zu stören und dabei hätte es ihm heute am wenigsten ausgemacht. Er war sowieso nicht bei der Sache, auch wenn man es ihm nicht anmerkte.

Man konnte sich zwar nie sicher sein, ob Shikamaru schlief oder nur so tat und weil ihn diese Situation so an damals nach der Blinddarmoperation erinnerte, vermied er es, sich über ihn zu beugen.

Er hatte damals ja auch nicht vorgehabt ihn zu erschrecken, geschweige denn einfach so das Zimmer zu verlassen. Aber auch ein Hyuuga durfte mal wackelpuddingweiche Beine bekommen, wenn es auf diese Dinge ankam.

Die Dämmerung brach bereits ein und Neji beschloss zu warten. Er setzte sich neben das Bett und nahm seine Hand. Er tat es einfach. Er hatte sie auch gehalten, als Shikamaru eigentlich schon längst bewusstlos gewesen war und er ihm trotzdem all diese Dinge gesagt hatte.

Ach, wie er das vermisst hatte, dieses schlafende, schnarchende Gesicht und die schmalen Finger. Neji schloss die Augen, während er Shikamarus Handrücken streichelte und seufzte.

Es war ein so kleiner Schritt. Er musste nur die Augen aufschlagen. Und dann würde Neji alles, was er ihm gesagt hatte noch einmal sagen. Er würde auf jeden Fall seinen Mut finden es zu tun. Er musste es tun. Er brauchte doch keine Angst davor zu haben einmal in seinem Leben so etwas zu tun. Die Angst Shikamaru zu verlieren, bevor er ihn überhaut ganz und gar für sich gewonnen hatte, war noch viel größer gewesen, als die Angst vor einer Zurückweisung.

Und er konnte nicht zurück gewiesen werden. Er wusste doch jetzt, dass Shikamaru eindeutig nicht abgeneigt war. Nein eher im Gegenteil, dass er dieselben Zweifel hegte. Doch Nejis natürliches Misstrauen hatte bisher jegliches offensichtlich ihm zugewandte Verhalten in eine Kiste mit der Aufschrift „du hast dich verhört" gesperrt.

Es war Zeit diese Kiste zu öffnen.

Er musste nur die Augen auf machen.

Und als er es dann tat, erschrak Neji furchtbar.

„Ich schlafe nicht", murmelte Shikamaru leicht betorkelt. Das sagte er ihm, nachdem er seit mindestens 20 Minuten hier gesessen hatte.

„Entschuldige... aber... das hat sich irgendwie so schön angefühlt... ich wollte nicht, dass du" von dem anfänglichen Schreck erholt drückte Neji seine Hand fester „aufhörst..."

Neji lehnte sich leicht vor, die andere Hand aufs Bett gestützt.

„Wie geht's?", fragte er.

Shikamaru schaute etwas verwirrt und versuchte dann zu lachen.

„Ach weißt du... keine Schmerzmittel... ehe... ganz schön lästig irgendwie...", er hörte auf zu lachen, „nja, bin ja selber Schuld..."

Neji blinzelte leicht verlegen. „Nicht nur du fürchte ich..."

„Ah... hat sie es dir gesagt..."

„Nicht alles natürlich... nur, dass wir reden müssen."

„Ja... ich glaub ich bin ganz schön... abgedreht... tut mir leid übrigens."

Nejis Mundwinkel zuckten und sahen fast schon wie ein richtiges Lächeln aus.

„Nicht viel... ein wenig..."

„Ich hab bestimmt dumme Sachen gesagt... aber nett von dir, dass du auch noch geantwortet hast, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ernst gemeint war. Ich kann mich zwar nicht wirklich erinnern, was passiert ist, aber ich weiß noch, dass du-"

„Ich hab es ernst gemeint", unterbrach Neji ihn. Shikamaru starrte ihn an wie ein verschrecktes Reh.

„Nenn mir doch einen Grund, warum ich dich hätte anlügen sollen. Du warst anstrengend genug und da findet man so oder so nicht die Muße sich eine gute Lüge auszudenken."

Als Shikamaru blinzelte, korrigierte er sich. „Also... das war jetzt kein...Vorwurf. Ich meine...", er seufzte unzufrieden. In so was war er wirklich keine Leuchte. Zwischenmenschliche Kontakte. Wie konnte etwas, das so simpel klang bitte nur so schwer durchführbar sein? Er war gerade auf einem guten Weg gewesen und musste dann aber natürlich gleich wieder so klingen, als hätte er es nur getan, weil er musste. Aber er hatte es doch getan, weil er es wollte.

„Schon ok", Shikamaru lächelte zögernd, „wär' mir persönlich vielleicht auch so vorgekommen." Er blinzelte etwas, immer noch mit diesem verschreckten und zögernden Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Was,... was hast du eigentlich... so gesagt, Neji?", fragte er schließlich.

Erstaunt sah Neji auf und schaute dann verlegen lächelnd gleich wieder weg. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Kehlkopf und seine Hände versteiften sich.

„Ich habe gesagt", er hielt noch einmal inne, um tief durchzuatmen. Er wollte, nein, durfte nicht unsicher klingen, nicht jetzt. Also versuchte er ganz tief in sich hineinzugehen und jedes bisschen Emotion hervorzukitzeln, das er besaß.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, was das ist zwischen uns, aber dass ich alles für dich sein werde, was du möchtest und mehr als das, von dem du denkst, dass ich es bin. Dass das Schicksal es gut mit mir meinte, als du in mein Leben getreten bist und mich wahnsinnig gemacht hast und dass ich den Wahnsinn vermissen würde, wenn er nicht mehr wäre. Und dass ich mich nie mehr langweilen könnte, wenn du noch schläfst, sondern froh sein werde, dass ich neben dir liegen darf. Ich... werde deinen Teller so lang und so oft wegschieben, bis mir die Arme abfallen... So was in etwa", flüsterte er, drehte sich leicht weg und ließ seine Hand los „Shikamaru, ich..."

„Neji...", unterbrach er ihn. Er grinste zufrieden und winkte ihn zu sich hinunter. Er griff sich mit dem bisschen Kraft, das in seinen Armen steckte, Nejis Hemdkragen und zog ihn dicht an sich ran. Neji konnte den warmen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren, sein Herz schlug jetzt nicht nur bis zum Kehlkopf, sondern auch in den Ohren, in der Schläfe, in seinem Mund und ihn seinen Armen und Beinen.

„... ich liebe dich auch", hauchte Shikamaru leise.

Neji hatte seine Stimme noch nie so wahrgenommen. Noch nie hatte sie weder genervt, angestrengt, mit diesem leicht knatschigen Unterton, sondern purer wie Samt in seinen Ohren geklungen.

So einige hätten es Schicksal genannt.

Genau diesen Moment.

Den Moment, in dem Shikamaru genau gewusst hatte, was Neji eigentlich sagen wollte.

Den beinahe schon bizarren und amüsanten Fakt, dass Nejis einzige Verletzung ein gebrochener Finger war.

Oder die Liebe an und für sich.

Nur Neji betrachtete alles, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, als einen glücklichen Zufall.

Liebe ging anscheinend stärker durch den Magen, als die Menschheit es sich bisher vorgestellt hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

Pt. IV 

Teil 1

Ihr war nicht im geringsten bewusst wie falsch ihr breites Grinsen wirkte. Aber er sah sie an, als hätte sie ihn grad um beide Nieren gebeten.

„Na mach schon", sagte sie resolut, während sein Gesichtsausdruck seit sie es gesagt hatte wie versteinert war. Dann fand er aber wundersamerweise doch seine Sprache wieder und riss ihr genervt den Becher aus der Hand.

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun."

„Aber Shikamaru, Tablettenmissbrauch ist nun einmal kein Kavaliersdelikt."

„Das weiß ich, dennoch ist das ni-"

„Oh doch", sie schaute ihn streng an. Oh ja und das konnte sie gut. Sie hatte immerhin bei der Meisterin gelernt. Und was eine Schülerin DER Tsunade war, hielt große Stücke auf ihren strengen Blick.

„Nja, das nervt! Sakura, ich werde hier und jetzt ganz sicherlich nicht-"

„Warum, hast du was zu verbergen?"

„Eh? Ne, aber"

„Ja siehst du... ich verstehe dein Problem nicht. Entweder bist du zu schüchtern oder das Schicksal hat dich nicht besonders gesegnet... was ein Jammer"

„EEEH? DAS SCHON DREIMAL NICH!"

Sie begann zu kichern und nahm ihm den Becher noch einmal weg, um seinen Namen noch drauf zu schreiben und sah ihn dann wieder mit diesem grusligen Blick an. Seine Mimik hingegen bewegte sich zwischen entsetzt, genervt und fast schon ängstlich.

„Ich muss nun einmal darauf achten, dass du nichts austauscht und dass das wirklich DEIN Urin ist. Und das kann ich nun mal nicht anders kontrollieren, als-"

„ZUM LETZTEN MAL, SAKURA! ICH WERDE NICHT VOR DEINEN AUGEN IN DIESEN BECHER URINIEREN!!!"

„Du willst mich heute ärgern, wie? Lass dir davon mal abraten. Mit der Verletzung bist du nicht in der Position hier irgendwelche ärztlichen Anweisungen zu verweigern. Und schon gar nicht solche Anweisungen, die kontrollieren sollen, ob du nicht doch irgendwelche Mittelchen irgendwie irgendwo geklaut hast. Und wir haben allen Grund zum Misstrauen, weil du mit deinem Schatten was weiß ich was anstellen kannst. So, und jetzt sei ein guter Junge und pinkle bitte hierein, sonst tut es dir vielleicht bald schon seeeeehr leid." Finster drein blickend reichte sie ihm den Becher erneut, den er mit einem sehr zerknirschtem „Nah, gib her das Ding" nahm, sich dann umdrehte und die Hose runterzog.

„Na na na, wir wollen uns mal schön wieder umdrehen", feixte sie.

„NAH? Wie soll ich denn hier irgendwelche Flüssigkeiten austauschen, hn?"

Schon allein sein Blick, als sie ihm über die Schulter guckte war ein Bild für Götter, aber viel mehr interessierte sie ein anderer Anblick.

„GUCK DA GEFÄLLIGST NICHT HIN!", schrie er, bereute es aber gleich, wegen schauerlichem Zucken in der Magengegend.

„Na, aber Shikamaru, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Wie ich sehe, gibt es für dich absolut keinen Grund sich zu schämen." Sie gluckste ein wenig, doch er fand es nicht so zum Lachen.

„ICH KANN NICHT, WENN DU DRAUF GUCKST!"

„Ach komm, stell dich nicht an und pinkel endlich rein. Hab nich den ganzen Tag Zeit... obwohl", sie murmelte etwas vor sich her, das in etwa klang wie „ich mit so was durchaus nen ganzen Tag aushalten würde" und leise kicherte.

Er kniff ein Auge zu und sah sie schief an. „Du bist merkwürdig... irgendwas ist irgendwie irgendwann ziemlich falsch mit dir gelaufen... ich weiß nicht was... jedenfalls gibt es mir das Gefühl, dass du gar nicht wirklich so genau hingucken MUSST."

„Doch muss ich. Alles Einbildung mein Lieber. Mach jetz..."

Er fühlte sich offensichtlich seeeehr unbehaglich, aber mal ehrlich... wer täte das nicht? Er musste sich auch ganz schön konzentrieren und in sich kehren, um die nötige Entspannung zu finden. Nicht nur allein die Tatsache, dass er das machen musste fand er gruslig. Nein viel mehr gruselte ihm vor ihrem leisen notgeilen Kichern.

Was zur Hölle war bloß los mit diesen Weibern?

Es mochte ja ganz schmeichelnd sein, dass ihr gefiel, was sie da sah, aber auf Schmeicheleien dieser Art von jemand anderem außer Neji konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Er konnte schon fühlen, wie es ihr in den Fingern juckte. Jaja, diese flache Braut hätte es in ihrem Gemütszustand auch noch glatt soweit kommen lassen, ein Foto zu machen. Ein Glück nur, dass ihm wenigstens das erspart blieb und er wollte erst gar nicht an das Getratsche unter den Mädels nachdenken.

Seit der am Morgen heimlich hergeschmuggelten Zigarette (Gott sei Dank gab es gute Freunde wie Choji, die Verständnis für die kleinen Sehnsüchte des Alltags hatten), hatte er nicht so ein Glückshoch erlebt, wie jetzt, als sie im Begriffe war endlich zu gehen.

Breit grinsend belehrte sie ihn, wie es jeden Tag irgendein Medicalnin tat, nicht zu rauchen, nicht zu essen, nicht länger als eine Stunde spazieren zu gehen und wenn auch nur in Begleitung, und keinen Alkohol zu trinken. Er war ziemlich verwirrt gewesen, als letztere Ermahnung ihm gegenüber das erste Mal ausgesprochen worden war. Er war wohl einer der wenigen Menschen, die ohne weiteres dazu im Stande waren, ihren 20. Geburtstag zu vergessen. Naja ok, diesmal hatte er eine gute Ausrede: Er war bewusstlos gewesen. Außerdem konnte er solche Tage nicht leiden. Er hatte so was schon immer als ätzend empfunden.

Während er dann also darauf wartete, dass endlich irgendjemand vorbei kam, der besagte Begleitung für den einzigen Ausgang des Tages darstellen sollte, ging ihm dieses zwielichtige Grinsen Sakuras nicht aus dem Kopf. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum Weiber so waren. Seinen Harndrang loszuwerden war so ziemlich eine der unsexuellsten Sachen, was ein Mann so anstellen konnte.

Und noch bevor seine Überlegungen, gepaart mit grenzenloser Langeweile, ihn dazu brachten sich Neji dabei vorzustellen, um zu überprüfen, ob das vielleicht doch nicht so abwegig war, öffnete sich die Tür sehr schwungvoll und seine Mutter trat ein.

Er hatte zwar absolut keine Lust, sein bisschen Freizeit (für ihn war das im Bett rumliegen und sich langweilen gleichzusetzen mit Arbeit) mit seiner Mutter zu verbringen, weil sie ihn tierisch nervte, aber er hatte auch das unbedingte Bedürfnis frische Luft zu schnappen.

Eigentlich war es schon ziemlich peinlich und erbärmlich, wie er sich da so aus seinem Bett hoch quälen musste, unter Ächzen und Stöhnen, doch was sollte er tun? Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich ohne Schmerzmittel durch die Schmerzen zu kämpfen. Und er war bloß froh seit drei Tagen wenigstens ein bisschen Abwechslung zu bekommen. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Schlafen und Faulenzen hatte, nein, wie käme er denn dazu?

Doch auf die Dauer wurde gegen sich selbst Shogi spielen und dösen langweilig und eintönig, zumal er sich unter den Schmerzen nie wirklich entspannen, geschweige denn konzentrieren konnte. Und obwohl der Spaziergang nicht gerade förderlich für das Verschwinden des Ziehens und Puckerns war, so förderte er zumindest Shikamarus Müdigkeit, die dann über den Schmerz siegen und ihn in einen stundenlangen Schlaf versetzen würde.

Er ließ sich also von seiner Mutter aufhelfen, die ihn heute besonders liebenswürdig unliebenswürdig anguckte. Stehen war kein Problem, aber sich von einem Zustand in den anderen zu befördern war einfach nur eine Qual, vor allem, weil die Untersuchung ihn heute etwas verausgabt hatte und so brauchte er eine Weile, bis er ansatzweise stand und sich an ihre Schulter krallte. Da kam man sich glatt wie fünf Jahre alt vor.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und als er gerade nicken und bejahend murmeln wollte, ging die Tür ein zweites Mal auf und überrumpelt, überrascht und erschrocken wie sie war, machte seine Mutter eine sehr hektische sehr ungeschickte Bewegung und traf ihn direkt in den Magen.

Mit einem wackligen Stöhnen, das wohl von ganz tief unten kam, ließ ihn dieser unbegreifliche Schmerz, der sich plötzlich wie ein roter Faden durch seinen ganzen Körper zog, an ihr runter sinken. „M-M-M...ut-ter", stammelte er noch, bevor er ganz auf dem Boden landete, sich an einem ihrer Rockzipfel festklammernd.

Neji stutzte für einen Moment, hatte aber keine Zeit sich Gedanken darum zu machen, ob sein Liebster denn diese schmerzhafte Attacke überstanden hatte, sondern wurde gleich von dessen Mutter überfallen.

„Neji, Junge... dich schickt der Himmel, so gern ich es würde, ich habe keine Zeit, um mit ihm jetzt großartig Zeit zu verbringen, ich wollte nur einmal vorbei schauen, aber er denkt ja wohl irgendwie, dass die Welt sich ohne ihn nicht mehr dreht. Naja, also dann viel Spaß euch zwei, ich bin einkaufen." Und schwupps war sie an Neji vorbei geschlurft, nachdem sie ihren Sohn von sich geschüttelt hatte. Neji war so verwirrt, dass er erst reagierte, als Shikamaru anfing leise zu wimmern.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Neji leicht unsicher und sah zu ihm runter.

„Naaaah... ihr macht mir Spaß..."

So also, nach einem erneuten schier nicht enden wollendem Kampf des Aufstehens, den er diesmal vom Boden der Tatsachen zu bewältigen hatte, gingen Shikamaru und Neji die langen Krankenhausgänge entlang, dem Freien entgegen. Er war froh, dass Neji heute am frühen Nachmittag und nicht erst am Abend gekommen war. Nicht, dass Shikamaru sich darüber beschwerte, dass er keine Zeit für ihn hätte oder so was, aber er war abends immer zu müde gewesen, um seine Anwesenheit richtig mitzukriegen und außerdem war es richtig schön mal jemanden als Begleitung zu haben, der ihn nicht in einem Fort mit unwichtiger Information zu quakte. Und nun, da die Beziehung zueinander auch endlich mal geklärt war, fühlte er sich richtig wohl damit. Er hatte nur keine Lust darauf, dass es gleich jeder wusste. Aber wer bekam das schon raus? Seine Mutter war zwar die fürchterlichste Klatschbase, die es in Konoha gab, aber er konnte ihr in sofern vertrauen, als dass sie so etwas sicherlich nicht rumtratschen würde... Oder vielleicht doch?

Leider schob sich ein sehr erschreckendes Bild in seinen Kopf, von seiner Mutter wie sie überall stolz herumerzählte, dass ihr Sohn schwul war, und einen Freund hatte und dass das kein geringerer als Hyuuga Neji war... Und wenn Nejis Familie das erst einmal rausfinden würde... Na dann Gute Nacht... Er hoffte bloß, dass Tsunade, in ihrer korrekten, leicht schrulligen Art, seine Mutter belehrt hatte, dass das eine Sache zwischen ihm und Neji war und niemanden etwas anging, es sei denn er und Neji wollten es so. Ja, das hatte sie bestimmt. Sie konnte das Getratsche im Dorf nicht leiden. Machte nur leider keine Abstriche dabei, selbst andauernd irgendwelche unangenehmen Fragen zu stellen. Richtig lästig.

Und wenn man vom Esel tratscht, kommt er gelatscht. Und wo man schon beim Thema furchteinflößende Irre mit brutalen Superfrauenkräften war, kam Sakura den Gang entlang und grinste wieder so... so... notgeil.

„Hallo, Shikamaru", flötete sie, ohne Neji zu beachten, „Na... geht's uns denn gut?"

„Hi", murmelte er kurz angebunden und fing an sich zu rechtfertigen, „ich hab mich heut kaum bewegt, mir steht diese Stunde zu und ich hab ne Begleitung", er zeigte ohne Umschweife auf Neji, der da stand, als wäre ihm gerade eine fahrradfahrende Kuh begegnet.

Sakura lachte glockenhell.

„Ach süß, ja das sehe ich. Wundert mich zwar, aber na ja... ihr wart ja zusammen auf der Mission und so... vielleicht wollt ihr ja etwas bereden... reg dich nur bloß nicht so viel auf. Das vorhin hätte ich fast schon melden sollen", sie seufzte pseudobesorgt, „Arme Ino... die müsste eigentlich auf dem Weg hierher sein und wenn sie rauskriegen sollte, dass ihr jemand zuvor kam... hach ja... wäre ich nur nicht im Dienst... hihi... obwohl... das kann ja auch nett sein, hab ich gemerkt." Sie kicherte noch einmal leicht gruslig, während sie Shikamaru von oben nach unten musterte, um danach weiterhin vor sich her kichernd zu gehen.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Neji ihn skeptisch.

„Ach", Shikamaru winkte ab, „so was lästiges, bloß nich beachten."

Er erntete allerdings einen Blick, als wolle er ihm weis machen, dass Fische wirklich fliegen konnten.

„Die will mich nur ärgern, lass uns endlich gehen, sonst is' die Stunde bald rum..."

Er zupfte Neji leicht am Ärmel, der sich prompt mit Neji im Schlepptau in Bewegung setzte.

Kleiner süßer Shikamaru. Hätte er doch nur gewusst, dass Neji plötzlich irre Fantasien bekam. Und ein neues Gefühl. Ein sehr bitteres, hässliches Gefühl. Ja, wenn dieses Gefühl ein Mensch wäre, wäre er einfach nur hässlich.

Jedem in Konoha, ja sogar Neji, war bewusst, dass Shikamaru unter dem weiblichen Jungvolk als nicht verachtenswert, nein sogar als eine ziemlich gute Partie galt. Ja, jeder wusste das, außer Shikamaru, der sich für so etwas einfach nicht interessierte.

Neji hatte sein Glück damals ja auch nicht fassen können, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass Shikamaru sich irgendwie anfing anders zu verhalten. Noch weniger zu fassen war für Neji, dass er auf der einen Mission endlich mal den Mumm gefunden hatte, ihm auf den Zahn zu fühlen und erstrecht nicht, als er herausfand, dass seine Vermutungen gestimmt hatten.

Und jetzt hatte er es wirklich. Er hatte ihn. Und es war nur seins. SEINS. Und so sollte es auch bleiben. Nur so lange niemand davon wusste, was Neji eigentlich als soweit recht gut befunden hatte, waren diese dummen kleinen Mädchen immer noch hinter ihm her, hinter dem her, was Neji gehörte und Neji konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn man ihm etwas wegnehmen wollte.

Er versuchte es trotzdem zu genießen, diesen Spaziergang. Ein wenig schweigen, ein wenig reden, ein wenig anlehnen. Neji hätte Shikamarus Verletzung am liebsten bis aufs Übelste ausgenutzt, ihn den ganzen Tag an sich gedrückt oder ihn angesehen und das alles mit ohne Byakuuganeinsatz, ganz legal und darauf geachtet, dass es sonst niemand tun musste. Sollte ja auch sonst niemand tun. Das war jetzt seins. Seins ganz allein. Seins, dem er es mit einem strengen Blick ausschlagen musste ihm eine Zigarette zu besorgen, egal wie mitleidserregend der Blick wurde, seins, dass sich den Bauch hielt und gleichzeitig sagte, dass alles Bestens sei, seins, das furchtbare Grimassen zog und über all die dämlichen Leute herzog, die in verhätschelten und dabei das Gegenteil von dem erreichten, was sie vielleicht erreichen wollten und die Neji auch schrecklich fand. Ja er fand sie alle schrecklich. Diese Ino, diese Klette und Sakura diese notgeile Tante und Neji wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass seine eigene Cousine hinter ihrer schüchternen Fassade... oh jaja, Neji wusste es ganz genau, stille Wasser waren tief und seine Teamkollegin... von der wollte er erst gar nicht anfangen. Diese Tenten dachte auch nie an etwas anderes, als an SOWAS.

Und nur für so was war Shikamaru zu schade. Ja, er, Hyuuga Neji, hatte es begriffen, es gab etwas, das war besser, wichtiger und toller als bloßer Sex... dieses samtigweiche Gefühl, dass diesen Mann an ihn schweißte.

Ja, Neji war verliebt mit Haut und Haar, bis über beide Ohren und sich dessen bewusst.

Dennoch würde dieser junge Mann bald erfahren, dass das genauso, wie der Rest des Lebens eine Schattenseite hatte. Diese eine hässliche Seite, gegen die sich die stärksten Männer der Literaturgeschichte nicht wappnen konnten.

Ja, Neji... Die Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft.

Jedenfalls bemühte Neji sich beinahe täglich darum, nicht all zu spät zu erscheinen. Er lieferte sich zwar kein Wettrennen mit Ino und Konsorten, denn das widersprach seiner unalbernen Natur, aber triumphierte innerlich jedes Mal, wenn er mitbekam, wie sie sich ärgerte. Natürlich gestaltete er das ganze so unauffällig wie möglich.

Shikamaru fühlte sich einige Tage später immer noch elend, und noch elender, als seine Mutter ihm eröffnete, dass sie ihn gefälligst wieder bei sich haben wollte.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn. Seit ich 16 bin soll ich ausziehen und plötzlich-"

„Ja ja, aber da hattest du noch kein Suchtproblem"

„Suchtproblem... so ein Unsinn!"

„Nichts da, keine Widerrede. Dein Vater und Tsunade-sama halten es auch für das Beste."

Klar, sein Vater. Der war sicherlich nicht dafür, dass er wieder nach Hause zog, sondern viel mehr dafür, dass er keinen Stress mir seiner Frau bekam. So was Lästiges!

Dieser Mann hatte bei der Hochzeit eindeutig seine Eier abgegeben.

„Aber warum? Ich mein, es weiß doch inzwischen sicher eh jede Apotheke in Konoha, da-"

„Jaah, aber wer weiß, was du Bürschchen, der da ja nun mal nicht ganz so dumm ist, ausheckst. Außerdem bist du als Alleinversorger untauglich... und ich will mir gar nicht erst ausmalen, wie du das mit deiner Verletzung hin- oder eben nicht hinbekämst. Irgendwer muss sich ja um dich kümmern. Und keine Angst, der Neji kann ja ruhig auch mal vorbei-"

„Mama! Das ist voll ätzend. Was hat der denn jetzt damit zu tun?"

Sie ließ in der Tat keine Gelegenheit aus, das zu erwähnen. Entweder kam sie doch nicht so klar damit, oder zu klar und war irgendwie... besessen. Besessen davon, dass ihr Sohn endlich eine Beziehung führte, oder besessen davon, dass es mit einem Mann war, aus einer reichen, hoch angesehenen Familie. Irgendwie war der Gedanke etwas gruslig.

„Ich mein ja nur", verteidigte sie sich, „ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr da so in deiner Wohnung macht, aber..."

„Ja, was denn wohl? Kuchen backen..."

Sie sah ihn leicht verdutzt an und schwieg.

„Tche, ... natürlich das, was man eben so macht"

Sie schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen, sondern sah eher verwirrt aus. Sie sah so dumm aus, wie sie da saß, stumm wie ein Fisch, er musste sie einfach provozieren.

„Natürlich treiben wir's den ganzen Tag, oder was hast du gedacht?"

„Shikamaru!" Ihre Augen weiteten sich so groß wie Shogibretter. „An so was solltest du nicht mal denken... ich meine in deiner Situation... äh... Verfassung... kannst... könntest du eh ni-"

Sie seufzte, als sie merkte, dass sie es einfach nicht sagen konnte. Ihr kleiner Junge war ein Mann geworden und sie kam auf einmal gar nicht mehr so klar damit. Nicht, dass sie ihn in die Unselbstständigkeit zurückdrängen, wie ein Kleinkind behandeln und im alles mögliche verbieten wollte, aber ihr war doch etwas mulmig dabei.

Er grinste und sah sie wohlwollend stammeln. Wenn sie schon das Thema Neji rausholte, dann musste sie auch damit fertig werden, dass Shikamaru ihn dazu benutzte, die lästige Forderung, wieder bei Mama wohnen zu müssen, zu beseitigen.

„Denkst du...", sagte er, ohne mal beiläufig zu erwähnen, dass Neji seinen Hintern in seinem – wie hatte sie es formuliert? – Zustand sowieso in Ruhe lassen würde. Ob sie überhaupt wusste, wie der Sex zwischen zwei Männern funktionierte? Er musste fast schon innerlich auflachen, obwohl sein Plan in die Hose ging. Ihr Gesicht bemächtigte sich nach kürzlicher Entgleisung wieder seiner versteinerten, strengen Miene.

„Wie. Auch. Immer. Du kommst morgen nach Hause. Basta."

Oh wie ätzend konnte sein Leben denn noch werden?

Es fand wohl immer einen Weg ihn zu schikanieren.

Und der nächste Knaller machte es nicht besser. Zu allem Überfluss ließ seine nervige Mutter es sich, unterstützt von einem halb eingeschüchterten, halb perversen Grinsen oder fast schon Lachen seines Vaters, kaum nehmen, Neji zum Abendessen einzuladen.

Der konnte natürlich aus lauter Höflichkeit nicht ablehnen. Er hatte ja auch gar nicht mal die Option dafür. Shikamaru wollte einfach nur im Erdboden versinken.

Das war ja so oberpeinlich.

Also er schämte sich nicht wirklich. Der Nara-Clan war ja nicht ohne. Aber im Vergleich zum Hyuuga-Clan sah nun mal jeder andere Clan lächerlich aus. Alle Kriterien betreffend!

Shikamaru hatte nie ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, wenn Neji sein Appartement betreten hatte, aber das war auch mehr oder weniger egal, denn Shikamaru war nun mal so. Er war sich des Zustandes seiner Bleibe immer bewusst gewesen. Doch bei dem Gedanken daran, was seine Eltern so alles peinliches anstellen, sagen oder fragen könnten...

Nein, das war einfach nicht richtig. Das wäre es vielleicht gewesen, wenn er vor gehabt hätte, Neji zu heiraten, okay, nur war es das noch lange nicht!

Also... Augen zu und durch.

Er wünschte sich, er hätte das Neji sagen können, doch erschien ihm das in Hinblick auf das Byakuugan als wenig hilfreicher Trost.

Lediglich ein fast schon unverständlich genuscheltes „Es tut mir ja so leid" kam ihm über die Lippen, als es dann soweit war und seine Mutter überschwänglich gut gelaunt herum dirigierte und vollkommen in ihrem Element war. Meckern und Bewirten, ja das konnte sie gut.

So saß man dann zu Tisch und aß. Manche mehr, manche weniger. Shikamaru natürlich weniger. Als ob man in seinen Augen den Appetit springen sah, wurde er fünf Mal in zehn Minuten daran erinnert, dass es bei dem breiigen Reisgericht für ihn blieb. Dabei hätte er am liebsten nicht mal ans Essen denken wollen, so übel wurde ihm, wenn er sich dieser unangenehmen Situation bewusst wurde.

Ständig seufzte, grunzte oder knurrte er, rollte genervt mit den Augen und zischte ab und an „lästig". Neji hingegen schien das alles nicht zu tangieren. Er war die Ruhe selbst, ließ alles mit demselben überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck über sich ergehen und tat anscheinend so, als wanderten alle Eindrücke auf der einen Seite rein und auf der anderen wieder raus. Er sah nicht einmal interessiert oder desinteressiert aus. Er rollte höchstens ab und an seine Augen hin und her um sich umzugucken, während Shikamarus Vater Anekdoten zum Besten gab, die er entweder schon neuneunzig Mal erzählt hatte und die hundert voll kriegen wollte oder er redete wirres Zeug von der Hirschzucht. Und wirr war es in der Tat.

Offensichtlich darauf bedacht, bloß keine Ausdrücke wie „von hinten", „hinten", „Rücken", „gleiten", oder dergleichen harmloses in seine Sätze einzubauen, um bloß nicht den Anschein zu erwecken irgendwie auf irgendetwas anspielen zu wollen, tat er es doch. Die einzigen, die es nicht bemerkten, wenn er so etwas tat, waren Neji und Shikamaru. Als ob man bei dem Satz „dann musste der dumme Hirsch natürlich in die hinterste Ecke wandern" gleich an SOWAS denken würde. Aber Shikamarus Mutter fing dann augenblicklich an mit ihren Augen Blitze zu verteilen und ihrem Mann einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein zu geben.

Und plötzlich fiel seinem Vater sofort etwas ein, das ihn bis auf die Knochen blamieren würde. Die Tritte und Schläge seiner Frau halfen wohl offensichtlich wenig. Nach nun mehr als einer dreiviertel Stunde, die dieser furchtbare Abend mittlerweile schon dauerte, lehnte sich Shikaku leicht nach vorne, sobald seine Frau für ein paar Momente in der Küche verschwunden war, stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und beäugte Neji und Shikamaru abwechselnd.

Shikamaru zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und sah skeptisch zurück. Dann hob sein Vater vorsichtig die Hand an den Mund und flüsterte, wozu ihn der Schiss vor seiner Frau drängte.

„Hey Jungs... wenn ich mir eine Frage gestatten dürfte..."

Shikamaru wusste, er würde er bereuen und er hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl dabei, trotzdem und weil er sich mehrere Notfallpläne zurechtgezimmert hatte, nickte er ihm auffordernd zu.

„Also... ihr... ich meine... ihr seid ja... ihr wisst schon..."

Die beiden Angesprochenen sahen sich etwas fragend an, Neji blinzelte einmal bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte und Shikamaru erhob ahnungslos die Hände, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ähm... NEIN!?"

„Öh also... na... so eben."

„Wie, „so"?"

„Nun ja...", er duckte sich etwas, als er sich noch nervös umschaute, bevor er endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte, „... so... von hi- ... ich mein andersrum eben..."

Shikamaru stieß angestrengt seine Finger zwischen beide Augen und seufzte schwer.

„Ja... und weiter?"

„Nnnnnaaaajaaaa..."

„Gott, wie lästig. Jetzt spuck's schon aus, alter Mann!"

Hätte Shikaku nicht zu lang herumgedruckst, wäre es lange nicht so... chaotisch geworden. Obwohl chaotisch auch etwas viel gesagt wäre. Viel mehr handelte er sich ein bisschen oder sagen wie jede Menge Ärger ein.

„Wie macht ihr das denn?"

Shikamaru hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer wovon sein alter Herr redete. Neji hingegen sah so aus, als wüsste er es genau, hielt aber seinen Mund.

„WASDENN?", knurrte Shikamaru.

„Na... ich mein... also...", eine lange, sehr lange Pause trat ein, während der seine Frau wiederum eintrat, „ES. Wie läuft das denn nun wirklich ab, ich mein... man hört ja allerhand auf der Straße und so... ab-"

„VATER!"

„SHIKAKU!"

In genau dem Moment, als sie ihrem Mann einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab, losschimpfte, was ihm denn einfiele die beiden so etwas zu fragen, stöhnte Shikamaru furchtbar laut auf und krümmte sich nach vorne. Neji schob dezent Shikamarus Teller beiseite, bevor dessen Stirn anschließend Bekanntschaft mit dem Tisch machte.

Das war das einzige, was Nara Yoshino davon abhalten konnte, ihren Mann weiter zu züchtigen.

„SHIKAMARU! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht so stopfen, Junge!" Richtig, ihren Sohn zu züchtigen.

„Ja ja", ächzte er und rutschte ein Stück von seinem Stuhl runter, den Kopf aber immer noch gegen die Platte drückend. Er klang so gequält, dass sie mit einem Mal doch besorgt erschien, denn bis auf das Rutschen, bewegte er sich nicht wirklich.

Unter dem Beteuern, dass es ihm blendend ginge, wurde er von seinem Vater ins Bett befördert. Aber der Abend war schon schlimm genug gewesen, deshalb hoffte Shikamaru, dass dies und die mehr oder eher weniger aufmunternden bis entschuldigenden Worte seines Vaters (unter anderem ein Kracher wie „Ich und deine Mutter stehen voll und ganz hinter dir", nach welchem er sich erneut eine Ohrfeige einhandelte) es nicht schlimmer machen, sondern nur darauf hoffen lassen konnten, dass der Abend schnell vorüber gehen würde.

„Und du bleibst da jetzt liegen, junger Mann!" Mit dem drohenden Zeigefinger des Verderbens ermahnte seine Mutter ihn an dies und das und das und jenes, an alle Regeln, an die er sich zu halten hatte, alle Regeln, die sie und Tsunade ausgeheckt hatten.

Er antwortete mit einem sehr matten „Ja..." und war unsagbar glücklich, als sie mit einem gezwungen entspannten Lächeln seinen Vater am Schlawittchen packte und hinter sich aus der Tür zog.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich in sein Kissen. Es war vorbei. Endlich. Überraschend war bloß, dass Neji die Chance nicht zusammen mit der Flucht ergriffen hatte, oder zumindest sich von Shikamarus Mutter dazu hat auffordern lassen nach Hause zu gehen. Stattdessen erschreckte er ihn ein wenig, als er da so vor seinem Bett hockte, Arme darauf abgestützt und so sehr lächelte, dass er fast schon grinste.

„Du bist noch da?"

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich hätte gehen sollen", antwortete er sanft und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Naja... also der Abend war, so wie erwartet, grausam. Und es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, dass du diese lästige Sache tun musstest, schlechtes Essen, dumme Sprüche und debiles Starren aushalten... meine Eltern sind so...", er rollte nur vielsagend mit den Augen.

„Och... es geht. Außerdem... man kann dich in so einem bemitleidenswerten Zustand nicht alleine lassen." Neji lachte leise auf. Hätte es zu ihm gepasst, hätte er beinahe gekichert.

„Nja... mir geht's aber auch schon viel besser", sagte Shikamaru mit einem Augenzwinkern, „ich hab n bisschen geflunkert. Also nicht dass ich keine Schmerzen hätte, aber soooo groß sind sie auch wieder nicht. War bloß die einzige Gelegenheit dem Grauen ein Ende zu bereiten." Er versuchte zu lachen und so zu tun, als hätte er wirklich wahnsinnig viel simuliert. Doch anschließendes Stöhnen ließ andere Schlüsse zu. Neji hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, während Shikamaru zwischendurch noch „Die sind so doof,... dass die drauf reingefallen sind..." von sich gab. Und als er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte, seufzte er und wurde ganz leise. „Hey... Neji... Du... hast meinen Teller ja wirklich… weggeschoben…"

„Natürlich hab ich das. Ich hab es dir ja versprochen...", er beugte sich über ihn und lächelte sanft. So rau und unterkühlt Neji sein konnte, genau in solchen Momenten schaffte er es so weich zu sein, zu sprechen, sich zu bewegen und es waren genau diese raren Momente, die Shikamaru so mochte.

„Soll ich bleiben?"

Shikamaru schüttelte den Kopf.

„Neee, ich hab dich extra frei gekämpft...geh nach Hause...", doch sein Blick sagte etwas anderes.

„Heh, verstehe. Also ich bleibe."

Den Mund bereit zum Widersprechen geöffnet, kniff Shikamaru seine Augen etwas zusammen und sagte nichts. Dann schloss er seinen Mund wieder und schlug die Decke beiseite. Er hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie das war, mit ihm in einem Bett zu liegen, sich an ihn zu lehnen und seinen Kopf auf seine Brust zu legen. Und, was er kaum für jemals möglich gehalten hätte, es fühlte sich besser als in seiner Erinnerung an.

Die darauf folgenden Tage bestanden aus dem selben langweiligen Ablauf, der es im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Nur musste er nie wieder eine Urinprobe bei Sakura abgeben und es roch nicht so widerlich nach Arznei und Krankheit. So versuchte er seinem Zimmer wann immer und so oft und lang es ihm möglich war zu entfliehen. Verlängerte seine täglich genehmigten Spaziergänge, indem er sich irgendwo auf eine Wiese legte und in den Himmel schaute, dann und wann heimlich eine Zigarette rauchte und den Herbst genoss. Er konnte sogar ohne Probleme schlafen und der beste Schlaf überkam ihn, wenn Neji ihm zusätzlich als Kissen diente. Es hätte – wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre – immer so sein können, denn Neji ließ sich sogar von Zeit zu Zeit zu einer Partie Shogi überreden. Er war zwar nicht so begeistert davon zu verlieren, wie eigentlich jeder, der jemals den Fehler begangen hatte gegen Shikamaru zu spielen, doch in diesem Fall konnte er es gerade noch so verschmerzen.

Eines Tages allerdings eröffnete Tsunade ihm eine höchst lästige ärztliche Anordnung, aufgrund seiner doch sehr dahin schleichenden Genesung.

Dabei hatte er keine Lust in den Onsen zu gehen. Er ging da nie hin. Wozu in einer Quelle baden, wenn man zu Hause fließend Wasser aus der Wand hatte? Und das war nicht kochend heiß!

Aber nein, Tsunade schätzte die heilenden Kräfte der Quellen und zu allem Überfluss war Neji keine große Hilfe dabei Protest einzulegen. Nein, der hatte nichts besseres auf Lager, als „Ist doch keine schlechte Idee", sobald sie dem Hokagehaus entkommen waren, „doch, das machen wir heute."

Er legte dabei diesen Befehlston auf, den Shikamaru nicht leiden, ihm aber auch nicht widerstehen konnte. Und so befand er sich wenige Stunden später – die Sonne war bereits untergegangen – in besagter Quelle und fühlte sich schlimmer als ein köstlicher Hummer.

Er murrte blubbernd vor sich her, während Neji sich erstaunlich genüsslich ausstreckte und meinte, er wäre ja schon wieder so unentspannt.

„Hey, ich BIN entspannt, klar? Ich bin faul, niemand ist entspannter als ich..."

„Hab dich nicht so"

„Ich hab mich aber... weil das lästig ist... wie lang soll ich hier überhaupt kochen, bis ich gar bin oder was? Ich wusste es ja schon immer, diese Tsunade ist ne Kinderfresserin... ätzend..."

Neji hob die Augenbrauen und legte seinen Arm behutsam um Shikamaru.

„Also ich finde... dass du gar sein solltest, bevor ich dich vernasche und dass du absolut kein Kind bist, ... wenn du verstehst" Dabei küsste er Shikamarus Hals und streichelte über seine Brust. Es war nur ein verwirrtes und immer noch genervtes „Öhmmm" zu hören.

„Ach komm schon, sieh's positiv..." Er fuhr mit seiner Hand die Brust entlang, vorbei an der Narbe auf seinem Bauch und kitzelte ihn ein bisschen.

„Au... du Schuft... jetzt versteh ich… „Ist doch keine schlechte Idee"", äffte er ihn nach, „von wegen..."

Neji drückte sich näher an ihn heran, leckte kurz an seinem Ohr und fragte: „Und? Schlimm?"

„Ne, aber lästig...", kicherte Shikamaru. Lästig deshalb, weil ihm klar wurde, wie gut das warme Wasser tat, dass Tsunade Recht gehabt hatte und dass es ohne diesen Onsen vielleicht noch Wochen gedauert hätte, bis es endlich wieder zu mehr kam, als diesem ewigen Kuscheln. Nein, er hatte nichts gegen Kuscheln, aber so etwas hatte ihm dann doch gefehlt.

Doch gerade, als Neji ihm so verführerisch ins Ohr raunte, dass er Bescheid sagen sollte, wenn es zu viel werden würde und an seine Hüfte griff, ertönte eine laute, hohe, beiden sehr bekannte Stimme.

„Oi Shikamaru, Neji!"

Sie hatten gerade so rechtzeitig eine unauffällige Position einnehmen können, bzw. Shikamaru schubste Neji ein wenig unsanft und spontan von sich weg, bevor Naruto sie volllaberte.

„Was machtn ihr hier? Ich dachte du hasst den Onsen, Shikamaru?"

„Tu ich auch.", knurrte er. Ihm war diese Störung gar nicht recht und auch Neji sah ziemlich unerfreut aus.

„Aha und warum bist-"

„Anordnung von Tsunade... wegen der Verletzung... lästige Sache."

„Ahja... und Neji?"

„Musste mitkommen-"

„Falls er umkippt", brummte Neji.

„Aha aha,... is ja schon komisch, ihr zwei hängt irgendwie oft miteinander rum in letzter Zeit, kann das sein?"

Shikamaru verschränkte genervt die Arme. Neben ihm befand sich ein nackter Mann im Wasser und er meinte nicht Naruto. Und er wollte nichts anderes als diesen auf, an und in sich zu spüren. Er hatte keine Lust auf Smalltalk und schon gar nicht auf so eine lästige Art davon. Sicher, er hätte einfach sagen können „Japp, und gerade bevor du kamst wollten wir ficken, also lass uns dann mal wieder", doch er tat es nicht. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust irgendwem von seiner Beziehung zu erzählen. Warum auch?

Er knurrte lediglich, dass das ja wohl kaum auffällig wäre und man eben noch Dinge wegen der Mission zu klären hätte und ging, vergaß beinahe Neji, der sich in aller Ruhe entschuldigte, er habe noch Arbeit auf dem Schreibtisch liegen, und ihm folgte.

Shikamaru dachte, dass es gut so war, dass Naruto glücklicherweise keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, aber Neji, dem hätte es nichts ausgemacht, nicht im geringsten und er wunderte sich fast schon ein bisschen über sich selbst.

Shikamaru wusste, dass Neji ein wenig angepinkelt war, wegen der Sache mit dem Onsen und beschloss ihn am Folgetag aufzusuchen. Für die Suche ging zwar sein ganzer Spaziergang drauf, aber was konnte man da schon tun.

Jedenfalls führte ihn seine Suche in die Bücherei, wobei ihm einfiel, dass er bestimmt irgendein Buch in dem Laden noch NICHT gelesen hatte. So betrat er das Gebäude, schlenderte durch die Regale und bog links in den Gang ein.

„Hallo Mädels", brummte er.

Wie die Hühner auf der Stange saßen sie alle da, hübsch auf einem Haufen: Sakura, Ino, Tenten und Hinata.

„Hi, Shikamaru", flöteten sie wie aus einem Munde und grinsten seltsam. Sogar Hinata schmunzelte und sah nervös zur Seite. Na toll, Sakura hatte seine Schwanzlänge sicherlich jedem weiblichem Wesen in Konoha mitgeteilt.

„Geht's gut?", fragte er. Nicht, dass es ihn interessierte, oder dass er Lust auf Konversation gehabt hätte, aber ihm schien das eine bessere Taktik, als sie zu ignorieren.

Sie sahen direkt anbiedernd aus, bereit ihn in jedem Augenblick anzufallen und kicherten dümmlich. Sie antworteten eh nicht, wahrscheinlich stand ihnen der Speichel im Mund zu hoch oder so. Etwas verzweifelnd den Kopf schüttelnd verließ er den Gang wieder und fand prompt, was er gesucht hatte: Ein Buch, dass er noch nicht durchblättert hatte und Neji.

„Was war das denn?", brummte er ihn an.

„Was?"

„Na, die da", Neji machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Mädels und zog die Augenbrauen schlecht gelaunt zusammen.

„Ach die... das is nur... ach... gar nichts..."

Es glich einem Déjà-vu, bis auf die Tatsache, dass so eine ähnliche Situation sich mal wirklich ereignete. Nur diesmal ließ Neji sich nicht mit so einer wackligen Antwort abspeisen.

„Sag schon..."

„Ne, is eh nich so wichtig."

Neji guckte ihn etwas streng an.

„Wenn du einen Satz anfängst, solltest du ihn beenden und wenn es unwichtig wäre, dann hättest du ihn nicht erst angefangen."

„Die wollen mich nur aufziehen", seufzte Shikamaru. Er verstand das Drama daran nicht. Sicher, es war lästig, aber das hatte mit Neji ja nichts zu tun. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Weil... ach gar nichts", Neji wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt noch kurz inne, „Kommst du?".

Beinahe hätte Shikamaru ihm seinen eigenen Spruch an den Kopf geknallt, aber er hatte keine Lust sich zu zanken, sondern folgte ihm.

Nejis Laune besserte sich, als er ihn mit zu sich nahm, da seine Eltern ausnahmsweise Mal nicht da waren. Zwar hatte er zunächst keine Lust zu irgendwas, aber Shikamarus Mühen trugen schließlich doch Früchte und Nejis verhärteter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand.

„Schon viel besser", murmelte Shikamaru, bevor er ihn küsste und zu sich aufs Bett zog. Vielleicht würde es nicht so angenehm werden, wie das Wasser gestern, aber er wollte es doch schon irgendwie zu Ende führen. Bloß Neji schien sich ein wenig abschrecken zu lassen, davon, dass es zu schmerzhaft enden könnte.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er leise, nahm vorsichtig Shikamarus Hand von seinem Hintern weg. Dieser seufzte.

„Hch, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass dieser Idiot uns gestern dazwischen gekommen ist... du willst mich doch nicht etwa schmoren lassen!?"

Neji lächelte ein wenig. „Nein, das ist es nicht."

Shikamaru seufzte noch mal. Als ob er nicht wüsste, was er vertrug und was nicht. Er zog Neji tiefer zu sich runter und flüsterte „Aber es ist ok. Und ich spüre es schon ohne dich zu berühren, dass du richtig hart bist und ihn in mich reinstecken willst. Also wieso tust du es denn nicht?" Er biss ihm ins Ohr, während er in seine Hose griff und das hatte die Schale entgültig geknackt. Wer hätte sich da schon beherrschen können? Neji jedenfalls nicht, und die Mädels hätten es sicherlich auch nicht gekonnt. Doch weder der eine, noch der andere dachte noch an diese.

Es kam ihnen vor wie das erste Mal, aufregend und mit diesem Gefühl, dass es ENDLICH passierte. Sie hatten beide nur DAS im Sinn und sonst nichts. Shikamarus Narbe wurde freundlichst ignoriert und es wurde schon gar nicht damit angefangen, herauszuhören, ob Shikamaru DESWEGEN stöhnte oder ob er einfach nur böse Schmerzen hatte. Nein, es war doch einfach mal egal.

„Du bist richtig schön eng", stöhnte Neji und bewegte sich noch nicht, „hatte ich das mal erwähnt?"

„Hehe, nein, aber danke"

Shikamaru schien es gut zu gehen, und noch besser, als Neji anfing sich zu bewegen, er fühlte keines seiner anderen Körperteile, all seine Sinne, sein ganzes Gespür konzentrierte sich in seinem Unterleib; es war ein angenehmes Stechen, dieses Gefühl der Erregtheit. Er hatte fast den Eindruck, dass es sich sowieso viel besser anfühlte, als all die Male zuvor, einfach intensiver.

So war er beinahe in Trance verfallen, hörte Neji eher weit entfernt seinen Namen stöhnen, da warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sein Blick fiel auf die Tür.

„Shikamaru", erklang es noch mal, aber der konnte nichts anderes, als ein sehr überraschtes „INO!" von sich geben.

Nejis Körper stoppte abrupt und er starrte ihn entgeistert bis entsetzt an. „WAS?"

„Was „WAS?"?"

„Du hast gerade Ino gesagt!", zeterte er.

„Ja, verdammt, weil sie da in der Tür steht." Er zeigte hinter sich, wo eine zur Salzsäule erstarrte Ino stand, offensichtlich nicht wissend, was für ein Bild sich ihr gerade bot.

„Oh. Mein. Gott.", flüsterte sie leise, während Shikamaru Neji anknurrte: „Raus da!" Und sobald seinem Befehl Folge geleistet wurde, suchte er ein bisschen unkoordiniert nach seiner Unterwäsche und bevor er anfangen konnte zu erklären, knallte sie urplötzlich die Tür zu und das Poltern auf der Treppe hallte noch gut hörbar durchs Zimmer.

„Scheißdreck", zischte Shikamaru, rannte hinterher. Und Neji? Der wusste, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, nicht was er zu Denken oder zu Fühlen hatte. Er fühlte sich lediglich leicht benommen und betäubt, wie er auch Shikamaru die Treppe runterrennen und nach ihr rufen hörte.

Aber Ino war schon weg, da lief er seiner Mutter direkt in die Arme.

„Himmelherrgottsakrament, Shikamaru, was ist denn hier los? Hat sie irgendwas?"

„MUTTER!!! VERDAMMT! WIE KOMMT DIE DENN HIER REIN?", schrie er.

„Na, ich hab ihr aufgemacht... kein Grund so zu schreien. Was ist denn los? Sie sah irgendwie aufgelöst aus..."

„WIESO HAT DU DENN D A S GETAN???", herrschte er sie an. Sie fand es nur gar nicht so okay, sich von ihm anbrüllen zu lassen.

„Jetz' reg dich mal wieder ab, Bürschchen und sag, was los ist."

„Sie hat... ich war grad... ich mein... Neji und ich haben grad..."

Sie sah ihn wieder so ahnungslos an, so verdutzt, so unwissend und dumm.

„Ach verdammt, wir hatten grad Sex und natürlich muss DIE genau in dem Moment reinplatzen."

Völlig überrumpelt und überfordert schüttelte sie verschreckt den Kopf.

„I-I-Ihr habt... WAS?... Also... Und sie hat euch... gesehen?"

Er versuchte tief durchzuatmen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, nicht nur weil sich ein drückender Schmerz in den Bauch presste und blähte die Wangen auf.

„Shikamaru du bist wirklich...", sie machte ein fast verachtendes Geräusch, schritt an ihm vorbei, um erledigte Einkäufe wegzuräumen.

„Sie hätte jetzt aber auch nicht so reagieren müssen... meine Güte... mal wieder so was von empfindlich."

„Du dummer Junge, kannst du dir das vielleicht nicht denken?", sie fuchtelte mit der Mehltüte herum. Nur seine Mutter konnte etwas harmloses wie Mehl so bedrohlich wirken lassen.

„Natürlich weil sie verliebt ist in dich... das war jetzt natürlich ein Schock... und zwar doppelt und dreifach... Herrje... du hast aber auch ein Feingefühl."

Lästig. Lästig. Lästig. Was konnte er denn dafür? Gar nichts, ganz genau, gar nichts. Er hatte doch nur mit Neji schlafen wollen, und da sollte er Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, dass Ino jetzt wahrscheinlich für immer traumatisiert war? Das lief mal wieder alles ganz super. Er äußerte seine Befürchtung, dass sie es überall rumtratschen würde, so oder so ähnlich, wie Sakura es getan hatte, lieber nicht laut. Er hätte sich bloß wieder eine eingefangen.

Und zu allem Überfluss... war Neji auch nicht mehr da, als er in sein Zimmer zurück kehrte.


	6. Chapter 6

Pt, IV

Teil 2

„Ich kann nicht mehr."

Shikamaru machte ein Geräusch, das Choji davon überzeugen sollte, dass er nach der Hälfte der Nudelsuppe bereits völlig satt war und schob ihm die Schale hin.

„Und du isst das wirklich nicht?", fragte Choji kauend, als er anfing diese nun bereits vierte Portion zu vertilgen. Shikamaru schüttelte den Kopf und steckte sich stattdessen eine Zigarette an.

„Oi, darfst du das überhaupt wieder? Ich mein, du darfst ja genau genommen gar nichts... offiziell... Nicht rauchen, nicht trinken, nicht essen... du bist richtig dünn geworden!"

„Das täuscht. Und du? Wolltest du nicht endlich mal die Diät durchziehen?"

Choji wusste, dass Shikamaru ihn nur necken wollte, weil er nichts von diesen Oberflächlichkeiten hielt. Andererseits wusste er, dass er trotzdem zu ihm hielt, wenn er das wirklich tun wollte. Deshalb war er etwas beschämt darüber, dass er schon vier Jahre ohne Erfolg bzw. vier Jahre voller Jojo-Effekte hinter sich hatte; er sagte nichts.

„Ist auch besser so. Ich hab's dir ja nicht selten gesagt. Man ist, wer man ist, auch wenn's lästig ist."

In dem Augenblick sah Choji verwundert auf.

„Ja, das hast du oft gesagt", wiederholte er.

Shikamaru nickte.

„Ja hast du. Und warum akzeptierst du es selber nicht?"

Shikamaru zog stark an seiner Zigarette und stieß den blauen Dunst scharf aus.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mit Ino geredet?", fragte er ruhig.

„Hm? Nö, wieso?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog noch einmal an der Zigarette; Choji fuhr fort.

„Egal. Ich meine ja nur... also... ich frage mich eben... ob du..."

Shikamaru zog die Augenbrauen äußerst skeptisch zusammen. Choji war sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob er seine Vermutung aussprechen sollte. Er tat es schließlich dann doch.

„Also. Shikamaru. Ich bin ja nicht der einzige, der sich mal Gedanken darum gemacht hat. Es ist ja auch kaum zu übersehen: Du magst keine Frauen. Und nicht nur ich finde das komisch. Und es war ja auch schon immer so. Okay, mit 12, da kann man noch nicht viel mit Frauen anfangen, aber mit mittlerweile 20..."

„Choji, worauf willst du hinaus?", brummte Shikamaru ungeduldig. Er wusste die Antwort auf seine Frage ganz genau, aber nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Shikamaru, bist du schwul?", platzte es Choji dann heraus. Obwohl Shikamaru genau das die ganze Zeit vorausgeahnt hatte, überrumpelte ihn die Richtigkeit seiner Vermutung, dass er nichts anderes, als ein verteidigendes und abweisendes „WAS? Natürlich nicht!" übrig hatte. Es erschien ihm weiterhin als das Beste, wenn so wenige wie möglich davon wussten.

„Ahja... aber das ist schon ziemlich merkwürdig", murmelte Choji und schlürfte den letzten Rest Nudelsuppe leer, „ich mein... niemand drängt dich zu irgendwas, außer deiner Mutter, aber... du könntest dich theoretisch vor Frauen nicht retten, wenn du vielleicht ein bisschen netter zu ihnen wärst... ach was heißt netter. Du bist ja nett."

„Nah, danke Choji. Ich bin nett. Schön."

„Hey, so was war das nicht gemeint. Also doch, du bist nett, aber... öhm... Ja, schon klar, die Mädels stehen auf Arschlöcher á la Sasuke und Neji, aber"

„So so, Arschlöcher, hn?" Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und steckte sich eine weitere in den Mund.

„Eh ja. Aber nett ist ja auch was, also als echter Vorteil. Außerdem so nett bist du auch wieder nicht. Du hast Einfühlungsvermögen und so... aber bist halt auch n echter Chauvi..."

Erst schaute er etwas schräg und vergaß, seine Zigarette anzuzünden. Er hätte es vor lauter Lachen sowieso nicht geschafft. Zwischendurch war einige Male ein „Autsch" oder „Aua" zu vernehmen. Nur Choji fand es nicht lustig, dass Shikamaru sich Schmerzen lachte.

„Ich meine das ernst. Es ist jedenfalls besser, als so'n Komplettarschloch."

„Ehe, 'tschuldige... okay... also ich bin ein Halbarschloch!?"

„Ja... eh... nein... ach mann. Was ich sagen wollte war, so'n Typ wie Neji zum Beispiel, dem könnte man noch fast zutrauen, dass der seine Frau schlägt und so weiter."

Plötzlich lachte Shikamaru nicht mehr.

„Jedenfalls, worauf ich hinaus wollte: Du bist keine schlechte Partie und das weiß ganz Konoha, aber du willst partout nicht. Das ist irgendwie seltsam... Es ist ja nichts, wofür man sich zu schämen braucht. Ich fände das vollkommen okay, wenn du schwul wärst."

„Bitte, aber ich bin nicht-"

„Ich mein ja auch nur, dass ich dann immer noch dein Freund wäre und du kannst dich voll und ganz auf mich verlassen, FALLS du schwul wärst."

„Falls..."

„Ja, falls. Es könnte natürlich auch an der D.N.A. liegen?"

„Was? Wieso das denn?"

„Naja, wenn man sich mal so umhört... mein Vater hat sich mal über deinen Vater und den Aburame verplappert. Weiß nicht mehr genau, was er gesagt hat, aber das geht ja auch so im Dorf rum..."

„Bitte, ich will es nicht wissen."

„Naja, geht mich ja nichts an. Aber du kannst immer mit mir reden, wenn du wi-"

Shikamaru seufzte.

„Ja, Choji, es geht dich nichts an. Denn FALLS es so wäre, dann wäre es ganz allein meine Sache, findest du nicht?... Danke fürs Essen." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, zündete sich endlich die Zigarette an, die schon die ganze Zeit zwischen seinen Lippen wippte und ging.

Währenddessen auf einem Trainingsplatz irgendwo in Konoha.

Neji gönnte sich gerade eine fünfminütige Pause. Fünf Minuten und nicht mehr. Eigentlich hatte er die sich so harsch eingeteilte Zeit ALLEIN verbringen wollen, ein wenig verschnaufen, etwas trinken und dann wieder ran an die Arbeit.

Aber nein. Er hatte ja so lästige Teamkameraden, wie Tenten und Lee, die sich zu seiner Rechten und zu seiner Linken setzten und anstarrten, als sei er ein Leguan mit fünf Köpfen.

Er versuchte, sich nicht irritieren zu lassen, schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch, um sich nicht aufzuregen.

„Hehe", lachte Tenten plötzlich und Lee kicherte.

„Meine Güte, was ist denn?", fragte Neji schließlich mies gelaunt.

„Er sieht definitiv anders aus!", sagte Lee zu Tenten und sie antwortete: „Ja, jetzt sehe ich es auch." Sie redeten einfach so über ihn und das im wahrsten Sinne über seinen Kopf hinweg.

„Ja, irgendetwas ist anders, aber ich weiß nicht was."

„Ja ja, aber ich hab den Eindruck, dass er viel entspannter wirkt als sonst."

Lee nickte.

„Da hast du recht Tenten... hm."

„Könnt ihr eigentlich nicht einmal jemand anderen nerven?" Neji war jetzt wirklich nicht nach so einem albernen Gehabe. Er wollte also seine fünf Minuten verkürzen, aufstehen und weiter trainieren, aber Tenten und Lee, griffen nach ihm und zogen ihn wieder runter.

„Moooooment", kicherte sie, „Lee, ich hab ne Idee. Ich glaub ich weiß, was los ist, hihi."

„Hm, was denn, Tenten?" Sie hatten ihren Teamkollegen voll in der Mangel; während Tenten seine Taille umklammerte, legte Lee ihm den Arm um den Hals. Und ihm war das gar nicht recht. Nur ein Mensch durfte ihm so nahe kommen. Ja, ganz genau.

Sie lachte perfide.

„Naja, ich glaube Gai-senseis Frühling der Liebe spaziert bei einigen auch im Herbst vorbei, hihi."

„Achsooooooo..."

Neji hörte nicht zu, er wollte nicht zuhören, er konzentrierte sich weiterhin mit geschlossenen Augen darauf, es einfach über sich ergehen zu lassen, bzw. herauszufinden, wie er dieser Lage entrinnen konnte.

„Ja, weißt du Neji, wenn die Knospe erst einmal aufgeht, dann kann man die Blüte nicht daran hindern sich zu entfalten. Ich kann mir das schon richtig vorstellen, wie du dagegen ankämpfst. Aber die Kraft der Liebe ist stärker als tausenundachtzig Soldaten!"

„Schön, aber warum erzählt ihr MIR das? Warum sollte es mich interessieren? Das tut es nämlich nicht. Ich will jetzt trainieren!", knurrte er, wollte wieder aufstehen, wurde aber erneut nach unten gezogen.

„Hey hey, kein Grund gleich so aggressiv zu werd-"

„ICH BIN NICHT AGGRESSIV!", brüllte er zurück.

„Aber das ist doch okay, nicht wahr, Lee?"

Der nickte eifrig. „Ja ja, verliebt sein ist total in Ordnung."

„Wer ist denn die Glückliche?" Tenten und Lee grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen. Neji konnte gerade jetzt sehr gut verstehen, wie es für Shikamaru möglich war, seine Sätze zu 13 aus dem Wort „lästig" bestehen zu lassen.

„Es gibt keine Glückliche", knurrte er zähneknirschend. Eigentlich hätte jeder Mensch, der noch ganz bei Verstand war, Abstand von Neji genommen, wenn er so guckte und so redete. Aber weder Lee noch Tenten waren jemals bei Verstand, geschweige denn gesundem Verstand gewesen.

„Keine Glückliche? Oh... dann vielleicht ein Glücklicher?"

Das hätte Tenten sich zweimal überlegen sollen, ob sie DAS hätte aussprechen sollen. Neji sog die Luft scharf ein. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, irgendetwas zu bestätigen. Allerdings hätte er es ihr so gerne an den Kopf geknallt. Ja, ein Mann und ja, Shikamaru. Der Typ, der mal eben 'nen ganzen Schwank Mädchen in einer Bibliothek sabbern lassen ließ, Tenten eingeschlossen. Haha, aber es war SEINER. Er hätte es ihr so gerne gesagt, dass das, was sie begehrenswert fand schon ihm gehörte.

„Ihr seid krank!"

„Okay... aber du solltest einfach nur wissen, mein lieber Neji-"

„ICH BIN NICHT DEIN-"

„Egal, was Tenten sagen wollte war, dass wir da voll zu dir halten!"

„Ja, tun wir. Heutzutage ist das ja auch völlig legitim und... Hey, Neji, wo willst du hin, wir sind noch nicht fertig mit unsern Zusprüchen!"

Aber Neji ließ sich nicht von den zweien aufhalten, kämpfte sich frei und flüchtete.

„Ist mir egal, ich will nur weit weg von euch zwei... Kranken!"

Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Was fiel denen eigentlich ein? Als ob es sie was anginge, als ob er so was erzählen würde. Der Reiz, es beinahe zu tun, war ihm selbst unbegreiflich. Fast hätte er es tatsächlich gesagt. Was war das bloß, was ihn dazu geritten hätte?

Sein Weg führte ihn nicht zu einem neuen Trainingsplatz. Die Sonne schien, es war nicht zu warm, nicht zu kalt, die Akademie zog einen praktischen Exkurs durch... die Plätze waren rar in diesen Tagen und so beschloss er, das beinahe erste Mal in seinem Leben, das Training für den Tag zu skippen und machte sich auf den Weg dahin, wo er dieses abartige Erlebnis von eben vielleicht vergessen konnte, nein, ganz sicher vergessen konnte.

Doch er begegnete Shikamaru schon früher als erwartet. Das hieß, er begegnete ihm nicht wirklich, er sah ihn nur – mit Ino.

Er beobachtete sie aus sicherer Entfernung, so, dass er sie noch gut hören und zumindest mit dem Byakuugan sehen konnte.

„Das ist richtig ätzend, hör doch auf, dich so kindisch zu verhalten!"

„Kindisch? Das ist nicht kindisch. Ich glaub dir bloß einfach nicht."

„Warum? Was ist daran so unvorstellbar?"

„Du... und... ER... Ich meine... erstens, ist das immer noch Hyuuga Neji und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass gerade DER eine einfühlsame geschweige denn zärtliche Seite haben soll. Ich mein, an dem ist doch nichts reizvolles. Und zweitens du und ein Mann... du kannst dich ja nicht mal auf eine Frau einlassen."

„Warum wohl..."

„Das bildest du dir sicher ein. Vielleicht bist du ja zu schüchtern oder unsicher, oder so. Ich glaube aber kaum, dass du einer Frau widerstehen könntest."

„Ino... gib es einfach auf... noch mal: Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren hast. Aber besser als gar nicht. Und es tut mir auch leid, wenn du das nicht verkraften kannst. Ich habe mich zumindest bemüht."

Er wollte gehen, aber sie hielt ihn fest. Und küsste ihn.

Er drückte sie zwar von sich weg und machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass so was schon dreimal nicht zog, aber Neji stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt. Was bildeten sich die Leute in diesem Dorf eigentlich ein? Wie kam sie dazu, es zu wagen, sein Eigentum anzurühren, obwohl sie wusste, ja WUSSTE, dass es nicht ihr gehörte?

So ging Neji wieder auf die Suche nach einem freien Trainingsplatz. Er musste sich abreagieren, oder er würde noch etwas sehr Dummes tun. Außerdem scheute er sich davor, Shikamaru wütend gegenüberzutreten. Er wollte ihn ja immerhin nicht von sich scheuchen, sondern das Gegenteil. Also musste er es anders probieren – nachdem die Wut verflogen war.

Neji wusste nicht, ob er darauf hoffen sollte, es zu vergessen. Er konnte es nämlich einfach nicht. Diese unmittelbare, sofortige und große Wut in seinem Bauch war zwar verflogen, aber er hob immer noch einen Groll. Und dieser Groll verbot es ihm, zu tun, was er bis vor ein paar Tagen wirklich täglich getan hatte. Er verbot es sich sogar selbst. Die Angst, irgendeinen Fehler zu machen, den er bereuen würde, war zu groß und das obwohl Shikamaru ihm irgendwie fehlte.

Die Tage wurden auch immer kürzer und kälter, was Neji zwar nicht vom Training abhielt, aber ihn dazu brachte, die Schreibarbeit auch mal auf den späten Nachmittag zu verlegen, so wie an jenem Mittwoch. Seine Konzentration ließ stark zu wünschen übrig. Im Geiste rutschte er unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her, kaute am Stift und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, aber wie gesagt, im Geiste. Äußerlich sah er vollkommen in sich gekehrt aus. Doch das einzige, womit er sich wahrhaftig befassen konnte war Shikamaru. So etwas hatte es in seinem Kopf noch nie gegeben.

Daher erschrak er auch ein wenig, als es plötzlich an seiner Zimmertür klopfte.

„Neji-Nii-San?"

"Komm rein, Hinata-Sama", sagte er höflich und sie schob zaghaft die Tür auf.

„Ähm... es... mm, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht stören, aber hier ist... ist Besuch für dich."

Besuch? Was denn nun? Wer wollte ihn stören? Bestimmt Lee oder Tenten, oder noch schlimmer Gai oder am aller schlimmsten ein Bote des fünften.

Er seufzte angestrengt. „Soll reinkommen"

Hinter ihr erschien, völlig unerwartet ein ihm wohlbekanntes, grantiges Gesicht, mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Tag", brummte Shikamaru und hob die Hand kurz; Nejis Herz sank direkt einige Etagen abwärts.

„Danke, Hinata-Sama", sagte er leise und sie ging.

Shikamaru sah sich ein bisschen skeptisch um. Ihm schien das monotone Weiß nicht zu gefallen. Aber Neji mochte es ja auch nicht so wirklich.

„Ähm... ich... also. Es ist heute etwas kühl und da dachte ich, ich verleg den Ausgang heute mal hierher... auch weil... na ja, ist schon n paar Tage her."

„Ja", antwortete Neji sanft, „Setz sich aufs Bett, ich möchte das hier noch kurz fertig machen." Er konnte sich tatsächlich konzentrieren plötzlich. Alleine, weil er unter dem Druck stand, nichts von dieser wertvollen Zeit zu vertrödeln.

Er war hierher gekommen, hierher. In das Haus der Hyuugas, was genauso gut ein Fehler hätte sein können. Der Innenhof und das ganze Trainingsareal, nun gut, da waren Gäste häufiger anzutreffen. Doch besuchte jemand die Privaträume, so wurde das gleich von den Hauptfamilienmitgliedern kritisch beäugt. Nicht, dass Neji jemals Besuch bekam, aber er wusste, dass es so war.

Er freute sich einfach. Ihm fiel sogar etwas wie ein Stein vom Herzen.

Zwar dauerte es nur sieben Minuten, bis er den Bericht fertig gestellt hatte, aber als er sich umdrehte, um sich endlich zu holen, was ihm fehlte, lag Shikamaru da, quer übers Bett gefläzt. Neji schmunzelte, hockte sich über ihn und kitzelte ihn mit einer Haarsträhne wach.

„Du bist ja eingeschlafen", flüsterte er scherzhaft und strich mit einem Finger über Shikamarus Wange, als er die Augen träge aufschlug. Er sagte nichts, grinste nur wieder und küsste ihn.

Was so ein einziger Kuss bewirken konnte; Neji hatte es noch nie begriffen. Er begriff es auch jetzt nicht. Ihm war absolut schleierhaft, wie das Berühren seiner Lippen, ihm mit einem Mal ein so wohliges Gefühl durch den Körper katapultierte, dass er an nichts mehr denken konnte, außer an den Wert solcher Momente.

Er musste den Grad seiner Zärtlichkeit nicht einmal steuern, Wut und Groll waren so weit entfernt, er musste sie nicht verdrängen und das beruhigte ihn ungemein.

Sanft küsste er seine Wangen, seinen Hals und seine Ohren, biss ihm vorsichtig in den Nacken, als er mit der Hand unter seinen Pullover fuhr. Doch Shikamaru hielt sie fest.

„Neji, du willst doch nicht etwa... hier...!?"

Er sah ihn verwundert an. „Ja, warum nicht?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie das hier läuft, aber am Ende platzt wieder jemand rein und-"

„Niemand platzt hier rein", murmelte Neji und machte sich wieder an Shikamarus Hals zu schaffen, „klopfen an."

„Mag ja sein, aber trotzdem ist das lästig, am Ende läufst du wieder weg."

„DU bist weggelaufen", hauchte Neji ihm sanft in den Nacken.

„Ja, aber-"

„Shikamaru." Er setzte sich auf. „Hmpf...", machte er und zog die Augenbrauen fast ein wenig verzweifelt zusammen. Er gab sich hier alle Mühe, einmal nicht der Nachtragende zu sein, ach was, es fiel ihm ja gar nicht schwer. Er verstand nicht, warum Shikamaru jetzt davon anfangen musste. Er wollte doch nicht viel, er bettelte nicht gerne um etwas, aber er hatte auch keine Lust es zu erzwingen. „Können wir vielleicht einfach...!?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, beugte er sich wieder hinunter.

„Entschuldige...", murmelte Shikamaru, schlang seine Arme um Neji, strich über seinen Rücken. In Neji machte sich dieses schöne flaue Taubheitsgefühl breit. Er hielt eigentlich nichts von Rauschmitteln und war auch noch nie betrunken gewesen, aber er war sich sicher, wenn Shikamaru eine Droge war, war er momentan high. Vollkommen high.

Er leckte ihm über Hals und Kinn, während er erneut unter seinen Pullover griff, seine Taille streichelte und das Kleidungsstück immer weiter hoch schob, bis er es ihm ganz auszog. Seine Zunge fuhr zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen, über die Brust, hielt bei der Narbe kurz inne und hauchte dann einen Kuss drauf. Shikamaru atmete kräftig aus und guckte ein wenig verträumt, als Neji Hose und Shirt auszog.

„Alles klar?", fragte er. Shikamaru nickte und stöhnte, sobald Neji sich vorsichtig auf ihn legte, seine Hüften an ihn gepresst, seinen Unterkörper leicht hin und her bewegte. Sein Gesicht war ganz warm und wurde immer heißer, je stärker Neji den Druck erhöhte, bis er schließlich spürte, dass sich in Shikamarus Hose etwa regte. Er lachte leise in sein Ohr, griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie an seinen Penis, den Shikamaru sanft umfasste und streichelte.

Neji stöhnte. Es war wie ein Vollrausch und er wollte nur noch eins: endlich in ihn eindringen. Also küsste er sich an Shikamarus Oberkörper entlang, zur Hose hinunter, öffnete sie langsam, griff noch kurz ein bisschen prüfend hinein, bevor er sie runterzog.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel, seinen Bauch, seine Brust, die Arme und küsste ihn, während er in seinem Nachttisch herumkramte und schließlich fand, was er suchte. Oh ja dieses zischende Geräusch, dass Shikamaru immer machte, weil das Gleitgel ziemlich kalt war, das war das, was Nejis Geduldsfaden durchschnitt, wie ein Katana einen Grashalm. Genüsslich sah er zu, wie Shikamaru erzitterte, während er das Gel verstrich und mit seinem Penis dann an seiner Poritze rieb.

Plötzlich richtete er sich auf und zog Neji sanft an den Haaren zu sich. „Mach schon", raunte er ihm ins Ohr und Neji tat es, er schob ihn langsam, Stück für Stück immer tiefer in ihn hinein und je tiefer er kam, desto mehr sank Shikamaru wieder auf den Rücken. Neji grabschte ihm an den Hintern, als er anfing, ihn wieder ein Stück herauszuziehen, ihn dann wieder reinschob und je schneller er das tat (obwohl er natürlich langsam anfing), desto mehr verschwamm alles um ihn herum, keine Bilder, keine Geräusche, nichts, außer diesem flauen, weichen Gefühl in seinem Bauch und Zentimeter darunter ein angenehmes Ziehen, das immer stärker wurde und schließlich abriss und dieses Flauweiche in seinem ganzen Körper verbreitete.

Erschöpft, damit beschäftigt gleichmäßig zu atmen, legte er sich neben Shikamaru und lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen schweißnasse Schulter.

Keine Störung, keine Zwischenfälle, alles war so, wie es sein sollte und er konnte endlich wieder neben ihm liegen, während er runter kam und sich an ihn lehnen, einfach so, ohne Angst darum haben zu müssen, dass es gleich wieder vorbei sein würde. Einfach nur so da liegen und es genießen.

Shikamaru gähnte und streckte sich ächzend unter Neji, der etwas brummte und sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge drückte.

„Uah, Neji", murmelte er, „lass mich mal... kurz..."

Er richtete sich langsam auf, streckte sich nochmals, kratzte sich kurz am Rücken und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante,

„Wie lästig", gähnte er, suchte seine Kleidung zusammen.

„Was machst du?"

„Mich anziehen" Er knurrte ein bisschen, als er aufstehen musste, um seine Hose an zu bekommen. Neji rollte sich leicht zu ihm hin.

„Wieso?"

„Nja, wieso wohl!? Ich muss heute auch noch nach Hause!"

„Hm." Das passte nicht in sein Bild von Shikamaru. Er fühlte sich leicht veralbert.

„Außerdem,... wenn uns jemand so sieht..."

„Soll er doch. Wie gesagt, in diesem Haus wird zumindest angeklopft!"

Shikamaru zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und sah Neji mit einem Blick an, als wolle der ihm einen Bären aufbinden.

„Neji", er zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf, „es tut mir leid. Ich würde ja auch noch gerne... aber ich habe genauso wenig Lust auf eine Diskussion zu Hause.

„Schon klar", murmelte er, stand auf, um sich ebenfalls anzuziehen, mit der Begründung, dass Shikamaru alleine wohl eh kaum hinausfinden würde.

Shikamaru hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und sie befanden sich schon außerhalb des Hauses, er schob sich gerade eine Kippe in den Mund, da ertönte hinter ihnen eine tiefe Stimme.

„Ah, da bist du ja!"

„Oh nein, bloß das nicht...", zischte Neji und sowohl er als auch Shikamaru drehten sich um.

„Hiashi-Sama."

„Ich habe schon überall nach dir schicken lassen. Ich wollte da etwas mit dir besprechen. Aber wie ich sehe hast du Besuch!?"

„Ja, aber-"

„Ich wollte gerade gehen", sagte Shikamaru.

„Gehen? Ach... So ein Quatsch, junger Mann. Es ist nicht häufig, dass wir Besuch haben. Und schon gar nicht welchen, der zu Neji gehört. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mir bereits ernsthafte Sorgen um die soziale Existenz und Kompetenz meines Neffen gemacht – Doch wie ich sehe."

Er kräuselte die Mundwinkel etwas, was bei Hiashi so eine Art Lächeln andeutete. Neji wurde davon richtig schlecht.

„Bleiben sie doch zum Abendessen. Ich denke, das könnte interessant werden."

Interessant, dass er nicht lachte. Als ob Hiashi jemals einfach so Leute zum Essen einlud. Er spielte sich wohl mal wieder als Gönner auf. Natürlich nur, um den Leuten und insbesondere Neji ein Pflichtgefühl zur Dankbarkeit und Schuldgefühle einzubläuen.

„Ich muss eigentlich nach Hause. Meine Mutter hat das nicht so gern, wenn ich zu spät komme. Und sie ist etwas... dominant."

„Ach und ich nicht!? Haha, ach kommen sie. Ich schreibe ihrer Frau Mutter auch gerne eine Mitteilung, dass es mir ein unbedingtes Bedürfnis war, sie hier festzuhalten."

„Aber ich möchte wirklich ni-"

„Keine Widerrede, junger Mann. Kommen sie!"

Er wandte sich zum Gehen und weder Neji noch Shikamaru sahen eine bestehende Hoffnung, Hiashi umstimmen zu können. Also folgten sie ihm, wohlwissend, dass dies ein fast genauso lästiges Abendessen wie neulich werden würde.

„Sie laufen so merkwürdig, Nara-San. Sind das immer noch diese Verletzungen?"

Wusste denn etwa wirklich jeder Trottel davon? Naja, es war zumindest besser, dass sein Onkel eine andere Vermutung, als die Richtige hatte.

„Eh, ja", antwortete Shikamaru schnell während er enttäuscht seine Zigarette wieder einpackte.

„Ah ja, diese Mission klang übrigens durchaus interessant. Mein Neffe ließ sich ja leider kaum dazu befragen. Vielleicht könnten sie mir ja etwas darüber verraten."

„Sicher", murmelte er. Neji sah Shikamaru deutlich an, dass er keine Lust hatte.

Sie betraten das Esszimmer. Heute war Himmel sei Dank nur der ganz kleine Kreis anwesend.

„Nara-San, meine Töchter Hanabi und Hinata kennen sie?"

„Ja. N'Abend."

„Ha-Hallo, Shikamaru-kun", stammelte Hinata und errötete etwas. Hanabi dagegen sah einmal desinteressiert an ihm hoch und dann wieder nach unten.

„Nehmen sie Platz. Neji, du bitte auch."

Sie taten, wie ihnen geheißen.

„So, nun", Hiashi räusperte sich etwas, als eine Bedienstete den Tee einschenkte und das Essen brachte; er sah Shikamaru skeptisch an und nickte.

„Greifen sie ruhig zu", versicherte er, aber Shikamaru schüttelte den Kopf sachte.

„Danke, aber ich denke für mich bleibt es heute wieder bei Reis", unterstützend zu seiner Aussage tätschelte er sich den Bauch und Hiashi musterte ihn belustigt.

„Ah ja, verstehe... Aber Rauchen dürfen sie!?", feixte er und schmunzelte etwas, bevor er fortfuhr, „Also diese Mission oder sagen wir so gut wie jede ihrer Missionen war soweit unterbesetzt und im Prinzip unmöglich unter den Bedingungen zu erfüllen. Es ist allerdings interessant, dass ihnen das dennoch zu gelingen scheint. Ich kann mich auch noch sehr gut an die Chuuninprüfung damals erinnern... sehr beeindruckend."

Neji wollte nicht glauben, dass sein Onkel ihn tatsächlich mit diesen Sachen volllaberte. Hiashi liebte es sich über Missionen und Techniken etc. auszutauschen, aber er wusste genauso, dass Shikamaru keine Lust hatte. Für Shikamaru waren vergangene Mission erst wieder relevant, wenn es galt aus ihnen eine Lehre zu ziehen und sie in der Gegenwart oder Zukunft anzuwenden.

„Danke", murmelte Shikamaru, stieg aber zu Nejis absoluter Verwunderung auf die Diskussion ein, erklärte bereitwillig einige seiner Strategien und erzählte so, als wäre das alles aber gar nicht allzu erwähnenswert.

Er tat, als sei auch die letzte Mission reine Routine gewesen. Natürlich, es war doch normal, dass man so eine enge Beziehung zu seinem Teamcaptain hatte, dass man nicht mehr klar denken konnte, oder dass selbiger ausnahmsweise nicht seinen scharfen Verstand nutzte, dass so ein verrückter Drogendealer einen unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Kirishinobi aufwies und als letzte Lebenshandlung eine Injektion verpasste, die ganz schön hätte daneben gehen können.

Ja ja. Solche Missionen passierten täglich. Nein wirklich, derartige Schwierigkeiten tauchten immer auf, aber diese eine Mission war für Neji persönlich, so dämlich es klingen mochte, von individuellem Wert, von Bedeutung. Sie hatte ihm – ironischerweise gerade durch ihre Grausamkeit – etwas eingebracht, was ihm gefiel und was er behalten wollte. Da drin, in seiner Erinnerung, hatte niemand sonst etwas zu suchen.

Und schon gar nicht Hiashi.

Dieses dämliche Haupthaus.

Die mischten sich echt überall ein. Sobald es um eine Angelegenheit ging, die sie einen feuchten Kehricht zu interessieren hatte, waren sie eifrig dabei mitzudiskutieren. Denn Hiashi verstand nicht wirklich, worum es eigentlich ging und die Frage danach, wie genau Shikamaru auf das Opium reagiert hatte beantwortete dieser lediglich mit der Ausrede, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnere. Okay, das war ja eigentlich auch die Wahrheit, aber trotzdem hätte er die Frage beantworten können. Neji hatte ihm doch alles erzählt.

Warum konnte er es Hiashi nicht einfach sagen? Dann würde er vielleicht einmal aufhören seine altklugen Reden zu schwingen. Dann wäre auch Hiashi einmal sprachlos.

„Ich denke, dass das nicht das richtige Gesprächsthema ist, Hiashi-sama", antwortete er auf die Bitte, diese Geschichte doch aus seiner Sicht zu schildern. Er beherrschte sich. Dieser verdammte Reiz es aussprechen zu wollen drückte sich von seinem Zwerchfell in die Lungen hoch.

„Aber Neji, mein Junge"

Verdammt, er war nicht SEIN Junge. Wann lernte sein Onkel das mal? Er konnte gut und gerne auf sein gönnerhaftes Getue verzichten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du nicht davon erzählst. Das halbe Dorf spricht von dieser Meisterleistung von euch zweien. Immerhin habt ihr geschafft, wozu der gesamte Rest der ANBU unfähig war."

Neji kniff seine Augen angestrengt zusammen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Reiß dich am Riemen, sagte er sich selbst, er durfte das nicht tun.

Andererseits kroch in ihm die Wut wieder hoch und dieser Groll. Wenn es endlich mal rauskäme, dann wäre er vielleicht auch nicht mehr so... vielleicht wäre dann dieses Gefühl nicht da, dieses Gefühl, dass es hasste, wenn er Shikamaru teilen musste, nicht für sich alleine haben konnte und wenn er das für das einzig Richtige hielt, dass er ihm gehörte und nur er alleine das Recht auf ihn hatte und dass er es falsch fand, wenn andere das eben nicht wussten und ihm dieses Eigentum potentiell rauben könnten.

Er dachte an das, was Ino über ihn gesagt hatte. An alles, wovon die Leute dachten, dass er so war und er bekam plötzlich diese irre Wahnvorstellung, dass Shikamaru sich sogar dafür genieren könnte.

Neji war vollkommen in seine inneren Angstzustände verstrickt, er konnte keinen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Diese ganze Szene, Shikamaru, der sich nicht äußerte, Hiashi, der ihn drängte, Hanabi, die eingebildet, wie ein Snob ihre Augen rollen ließ und diese Hinata, die da saß als wäre sie vollkommen verblödet.

Dieser Reiz, ihre dummen Gesichter zu sehen, sie sprachlos zu erleben, zu demonstrieren, dass er, Neji, gefälligst auch ein Leben hatte außerhalb des Ninjadaseins, genau dieser Reiz, sein Revier abzustecken kroch in seinen Kehlkopf, ergriff Besitz von ihm und wie in Trance antwortete er, so sanft wie immer, wenn er mit einem Mitglied der Hauptfamilie redete und so ruhig und gelassen:

„Hiashi-sama... die ganzen Sachverhalte dieser Mission gehen niemanden außer uns etwas an."

„Und warum, wenn man fragen darf?"

Niemand hätte sich verschlucken können, obwohl Neji so gerne gesehen hätte, wie Hiashi an dem Stück Hühnchen erstickte, denn sie sahen alle auf, ahnungslos hielten sie inne, ganz gleich wie sie gerade ihr Besteck hielten oder ihre Münder öffneten. Es blieb alles für zwei Sekunden lang still, als er langsam, sehr genüsslich und selbstsicher antwortete.

„Weil er mein Liebhaber ist."

Seine Verwandten starrten verdutzt während Shikamaru vor Schreck die Stäbchen fallen ließ.

„Dein ... was?", fragte er und musste sich wohl wie im falschen Film vorkommen.

„Entschuldigung, ich meinte natürlich..."

Er drehte sich zu Shikamaru um, der ihn wahnsinnig irritiert anstarrte, Neji beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln heraus Hiashi, der ihn wiederum beobachtete, „... mein Freund.", beendete er den Satz sanft und hob Shikamarus Kinn an, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

Er beobachtete Hiashi nicht mehr, konzentrierte sich nur auf Shikamarus Lippen, die nach anfänglichem Stillstand doch reagierten und den Kuss erwiderten.

Ihm gefiel das, er lächelte still und leise vor sich her, als er schließlich seine kleine Demonstration beendet hatte und Hiashis Augenbrauen unentschlossen zucken sah.

„Ihr... du... und er seid.. äh?"

Tat das gut, den Alten so stammeln zu sehen.

„Oh ja", sagte Neji selbstgefällig zwischen Shikamaru und seinem Onkel hin und her blickend und wollte weiterreden, es ihm richtig unter die Nase reiben, dass sein Neffe, den er seit Jahren versuchte einzulullen eine unkonventionelle Beziehung zu einem MANN führte, die der Hauptfamilie garantiert nicht schmecken würde und dann würde er ihn wieder dahin zurück lassen, wo das Schicksal ihn eigentlich hinbefördert hatte.

Doch Shikamaru war da anderer Meinung. Bevor Neji auch nur ansatzweise einen Luftzug machen konnte, krallte er sich dessen Arm.

„Lass das, oder willst du dich vollends unglücklich machen?", zischte er und ehe Neji sich versah, befand er sich in der Kagemane (Hiashi hätte den Vorgang dieser Jutsu sicherlich interessanter empfunden, wenn er sie in einem anderen Kontext gesehen hätte) und stand auf.

„Ich denke, es ist doch besser, wenn ich jetzt nach Hause gehe. Neji. ... Danke für das Essen, Hyuuga-san."

Und dann gingen sie.

Neji wollte nicht gehen, er wollte dableiben und protzen und reden und vor allem kompletten Stuss reden. Er wollte Hiashi klar machen, wie sehr er und das Haupthaus und überhaupt die meisten Menschen ihn ankotzten.

Aber sie gingen.

„Was sollte denn DAS gerade?"

Shikamaru zischte immer noch und er steckte sich genervt die heiß ersehnte Zigarette an.

Neji wollte darauf nicht antworten.

„Lass mich endlich los", erwiderte er, aber Shikamaru dachte irgendwie nicht dran. Er sprach weiter in seiner ruhigen, genervten Art.

„Hast es ihm jetzt gezeigt, ja!? Bist du jetzt zufrieden, oder wie? Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so was tun musst."

„Einer muss ja mal ehrlich sein"

„Ehrlich sein? DAS nennst du... ehrlich sein?"

„JA. Warum? Stimmt es denn etwa nicht?", herrschte Neji ihn an und murmelte ungeduldig vor sich her: „Wird ja immer besser..."

„WAS? Natürlich stimmt es. Meine Güte, wie kann man da zweifeln? Aber man muss ja nicht damit hausieren gehen!"

„Aha", gab Neji eingeschnappt von sich. Er hätte ja gerne seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, nicht nur weil es draußen ganz schön kühl geworden war.

„Okay. Das reicht. Irgendwas ist los mit dir, und ich kann dich nur missverstehen, wenn du nicht bald Klartext redest."

Neji dachte an all diese Weiber, an Ino, daran, dass er den Drang danach verspürte, den Dingen nachzuhelfen. Aber er wollte es nicht sagen, er wollte nicht nachhelfen müssen.

Shikamaru seufzte etwas bedrückt.

„Neji, wenn du willst, dass ich dich verstehe, dann musst du mir sagen, was los ist. Oder kannst du mir einen Grund sagen, warum du nicht darüber reden willst, warum du so eine Kamikazeaktion startest?"

„Kamikaze...", wiederholte Neji schnaubend.

„Ja, wer weiß, was dein Onkel jetzt für 'nen Aufstand macht."

„Du kennst die Hyuuga nicht."

„Ganz genau. Deswegen musst du es mir erklären, warum das gerade nötig war."

„Da fragst du noch? Du hättest ja nie-"

„Ja, verdammt. Wir drehen uns im Kreis. Wozu sollte man das denn jedem auf die Nase binden?"

„Damit die Verhältnisse geklärt sind."

„Verh-... Wie bitte?"

„Ja."

„Ja...?... Meine Güte, Neji... du bist doch nicht etwa... eifersüchtig oder so?"

Neji antwortete nicht. Wenn er es so nennen wollte, bitte, fein, na schön. Dann war er eifersüchtig.

„Hab ich denn nicht das Recht dazu oder was?"

„Nur weil ich nicht damit rumprahlen will, dass wi-..."

„Du kannst es nicht mal aussprechen. Muss ja wirklich furchtbar für dich sein."

Shikamaru fiel fast die Kippe aus dem Mund, er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Neji, hör dich mal reden. Wann hab ich dir jemals Anlass dazu gegeben, dass ich dir irgendetwas vormache? Ich mein... ich glaub's ja nicht."

„Wer weiß... irgendwann findest du ja vielleicht etwas Besseres."

„Etw-... Neji, etwas Besseres als dich gibt es für mich nicht!"

„Hmpf."

„Misstraust du mir etwa?"

„Dir nicht direkt... aber diesen Miststücken."

In so einer Situation hätte man sowohl lachen als auch weinen können.

„Du tust ja, als müsstest du dich um mich reißen. Aber warum bin ich wohl hier? Warum stehe ich hier und diskutiere über vollkommenen Blödsinn, der gar nicht zur Debatte stehen sollte? Wegen DIR. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was für Hirngespinnste in deinem Kopf spuken. Ich kann dazu nur eins sagen: Bei jedem anderen oder von mir aus auch jeder anderen wäre ich schon lange weg, weil mir das einfach zu lästig ist. Aber du bist mir wichtig und da kann ich nicht einfach gehen. Andererseits ist mit dir im Moment nicht zu reden."

„Wenn du ihnen das vielleicht mal sagen würdest...", sagte Neji leise nach einer kurzen Pause. Er scheute sich wahnsinnig davor, seine Wünsche und Ängste zu äußern, scheute sich so sehr, er konnte nicht unterscheiden, auf wen er nun wirklich sauer war, auf Hiashi, auf diese Weibsbilder, auf Shikamaru? Oder auf sich selbst?

„Was würde das ändern? Im Grunde genommen gar nichts. Was hättest du davon? Meinst du etwa, dass die dann aufhören?"

„Dann wären zumindest die-"

„Verhältnisse geklärt. Du wiederholst dich. Und ich fürchte, wenn wir uns weiter so im Kreis drehen, dann hat das ganze keinen Sinn. Dann geh ich nämlich wirklich."

„Aber... ich..."

„Ja?"

„Egal"

Shikamaru seufzte unzufrieden, als er den letzten Zug der Zigarette nahm und sie, nachdem er sie an seinem Schuh ausgedrückt hatte, einsteckte. Es erschien ihm in der Situation dreimal so unangemessen das Hyuugaanwesen mit einer weggeworfenen Kippe zu verschandeln. Kopfschüttelnd ging er auf Neji zu.

„Nicht egal."

„Hmpf... ich hab es doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Die können ihre Griffel nicht bei sich behalten und diese Ino..."

„Was ist mit Ino?"

„Sie hatte kein Recht dazu."

„Wozu?"

„Ich hab's gesehen."

„Was denn?"

„Wie sie di... sie hat..."

Wieder seufzte Shikamaru. Allmählich ging ihm ein Licht auf.

„Ach das,... also du wirst doch dann sicher auch gemerkt haben, dass wir eher gestritten haben, obwohl ich eigentlich mit ihr sprechen wollte, um den Konflikt zu lösen... und du wirst sicher auch bemerkt haben, wie ich auf den Kuss reagiert habe."

„Ja."

„Also... wo ist das Problem?"

„Sie hatte nicht das Recht dazu das zu tun."

„Was sollte sie denn auch tun. Wenn man eben verliebt ist, interessiert einen anderes herzlich wenig."

„Und du hast auch noch Verständnis dafür... für sie, aber nicht für mich."

„Ich würde dich wirklich gerne verstehen, aber wenn du dir keine Mühe gibst, wird das nichts und ich kann dann gehen. Du willst irgendetwas beweisen. Ich kann mir allerdings nicht vorstellen, was genau... Neji?"

Der wich Shikamarus Hand aus, die versuchte sein Gesicht zu berühren. Wenn er sich jetzt berühren lassen würde, dann würde er weich und schwach werden. Dann würde es immer so weiter gehen. Vielleicht musste er wirklich einmal etwas sagen. Nur eines, und wenn Shikamaru es dann nicht verstand, wäre Neji mit seinem Latein am Ende.

„Es gehen immer alle davon aus, dass ich nicht gut bin in solchen Dingen. Dabei bemühe ich mich, wie ich kann. Trotzdem bin ich anscheinend höchst unliebenswürdig. Deswegen musst du es sagen, damit die Leute es überhaupt glauben und lassen sie dich vielleicht in Ruhe und... "

„Was? Dann können sie mich dir nicht wegnehmen? Mein Gott, Neji. Dazu gehören immer noch zwei, oder denkst du wirklich von mir, ich könnte oder würde das tun? Du hast gerade gesagt, dass du mir „nicht direkt" misstraust. Und was heißt das jetzt? Tust du's oder tust du's nicht?"

Neji schwieg. Shikamaru löste die Jutsu auf.

„Also du tust es. Du willst also sauer sein. Dann kann ich leider nichts dagegen tun."

Neji verschränkte die Arme. Dabei sah er weg. Er wollte doch nur so einfache Dinge, aber wieso klang alles so kompliziert und wieso konnte er sich nicht klar ausdrücken? Er hätte es in diesem Moment fast gerne getan. Aber sein Kopf stampfte seinen Bauch in den Boden.

Minuten des Schweigens vergingen.

„Neji", er legte seine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter, doch Neji sah immer noch weg, hatte sogar kurz überlegt, sich loszureißen, „ich liebe dich wirklich... aber ich bin nicht dein Eigentum. Bevor du das nicht begriffen hast, macht darüber reden wahrscheinlich wenig Sinn", sagte er mit einem seltsam enttäuschten Unterton und ging.

Neji sah ihm nicht hinterher, sondern starrte weiter in die anderen Richtung, lauschte dem Geräusch von Shikamarus Schuhen auf den Kacheln, bis es dumpf stoppte und ein Feuerzeug zu hören war.

Der Wut mischte sich etwas anderes bei. Ein bitteres Gefühl, dass ihm den Magen umdrehen wollte. Er fühlte sich, als entweiche sein Blut aus sämtlichen Extremitäten, schieße dabei aber zur selben Zeit in seinen Kopf. Ihm tat alles weh und sein Körper bebte vor so viel Ungerechtigkeit.

Schlagartig drehte er sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes durch das Anwesen. In so einem Gemütszustand hätte er jemanden umbringen können. Vollkommen in Rage, rauschte er an Hiashi und Hinata vorbei.

„Neji"

„Lasst mich in Ruhe", zischte er nur, ging weiter. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er genau wollte. Nur irgendwie etwas tun. Schlafen vielleicht, trainieren vielleicht, Missionsreporte fertig stellen, nur etwas tun, irgendetwas tun, um diese Wut los zu werden.

„Neji, mein Junge", setzte Hiashi noch einmal an, was jedoch ein bedeutender Fehler war. Ruckartig drehte Neji sich zu ihm um und herrschte ihn an: „Zum letzten Mal, ICH BIN NICHT D E I N JUNGE!"

Hiashi sah ihn unbeeindruckt an, obwohl Neji furchtbar aussehen musste, mit zornig herausquellenden Augen und einer Furche, die sich durch seine Stirn grub. Er hatte seinen Anfall vom Essen nicht zu Ende bringen können. Deshalb wollte er auch plötzlich nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen werden und Hiashi, dessen Gesicht immer weicher wurde, erzürnte ihn nur noch mehr.

„Neji, warum bist du so wütend?"

„Kann dir doch egal sein! Ich will auch nur einmal etwas haben, das mir gehört, wenn mir mein eigenes Leben nicht einmal gehört. Und du kannst ruhig aufhören so gönnerhaft zu tun. Ich weiß genau, dass du das nur tust, damit ich noch tiefer in die Schuld der Zweigfamilie gegenüber der Hauptfamilie sinke. Aber das lasse ich nicht mehr mit mir machen, hörst du!?"

„Du glaubst tatsächlich, dass ich das alles aus solch niederen Gründen für dich tue? Das tut mir sehr leid, deine Gründe für deinen nicht enden wollenden Groll zu widerlegen. Ich hab dich als meinen Neffen in mein Haus geholt und nicht als Zweigfamilienmitglied. Außerdem gehört dir dein Leben sehr wohl. Es kommt nur darauf an, was du damit anstellst. Und das, was du heute Abend veranstaltet hast, hat dir vielleicht die Chance auf etwas, was dir gut tut, verdorben."

Neji verengte seine Augen. Unbeeindruckt von Hiashis wahren Worten, die an ihm abprallten wie ein Regentropfen an der Fensterscheibe, drehte er sich um und eilte weiter durch den Flur „Du kannst auch nur Reden schwingen. Was weißt du schon!?", rief er, bevor er anfing mit all den Türen zu knallen, die er auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer hinter sich liegen ließ.

Es waren viele Türen, die den Weg zu ihm versperrten.

Schwerer Regen wälzte sich über Konoha. Seit Tagen hatte Shikamaru nichts von Neji gehört und er wollte fast schon gar nichts von ihm hören. Einerseits war er froh, dass er nicht mehr in dieser lästigen Konversation von neulich steckte, andererseits brannte sich ein Schuldgefühl in seine Schulter. Er analysierte sein ganzes Verhalten durch, konnte aber nichts falsches finden. Er konnte sich das Ganze einfach nicht erklären. Doch ganz egal sein konnte es ihm auch nicht.

So versuchte er sich abzulenken. Missionen durfte er zum Glück immer noch nicht annehmen, aber zumindest als des Hokages persönlicher Protokollant tagtäglich in einer grau in grauen Uniform neben ihr sitzen und Missionen protokollieren.

So hatte er auch Nejis Mission notiert. Es war bedrückend gewesen, die angespannte Stimmung im Raum, obwohl der Hokage es lediglich als professionelles Trennen Job und Privatleben abgetan hatte. Neji hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen. Dabei hatte er fast schon gehofft, dass er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Aber weit gefehlt.

Sie hatte ihm dann, bei seiner Rückkehr angeboten, einen Tag frei zu nehmen. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen lehnte Shikamaru ab. Und dann war sie auf den Trichter gekommen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen konnte. Shikamaru war nie ein Bürohengst gewesen, obgleich das miserable Wetter und die Terrorherrschaft seiner Frau Mutter ebenso gut Gründe für seine plötzliche Begeisterung an Schriftrollensortieren hätten sein können.

Trotzdem beschloss Shikamaru abends beim Hyuugaanwesen vorbeizugehen.

Hinata erschien sehr verwundert, als sie ihn sah. Er wusste nicht, ob es an der ungewohnten Uniform lag oder daran, dass niemand erwartet hätte, dass er mit Neji auch nur noch ein Wort sprechen wollte.

„Shi-Shika-m-m-aru-kun", stammelte sie.

Er verzog etwas das Gesicht.

„Mein Name ist lang genug", sagte er zwinkernd, „kann ich-?"

„Öh, ja. Ja ja, natürlich, komm rein.", antwortete sie hektisch und führte ihn, wie neulich durch die neutral weißen Gänge, die an jeder Ecke gleich aussahen.

„Er hat keine gute Laune heute", erklärte sie, kurz bevor sie da waren, „E-Er war nach dem Abend ... ehm... wie soll ich ... ich sagen... et...etwas aufbrausend. Ab-aber auch i-irgendwie... traurig. Ich glaube, er hat... sich immer noch nicht... beruhigt. Z-zudem... ah... h-hier ist es ja schon."

Sie klopfte an und von drinnen kam eine Weile kein Geräusch, bis sie ein weiteres Mal anklopfte und ein unfreundliches „WAS ist?" erklang.

„Be-Besuch", sagte sie sanft.

„Kann wieder gehen!"

Hinata zuckte mit den Schultern und sah etwas schüchtern zu Shikamaru.

„Wie... wie gesagt, er hat ein bisschen schlechte Laune"

„Ein bisschen?", wiederholte er, als sie die Tür dennoch aufschob.

„Ja...", sie kicherte ein wenig, „weil er krank ist."

„Krank?", wiederholte er noch mal, da drehte sich Neji in seinem Bett herum und schimpfte um sich: „Hab ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Außerdem bin ich ni-"

Beim Anblick Shikamarus festigte sich der wütende Gesichtsausdruck Nejis. „Du...", zischte er, „verschwinde" und drehte sich wieder um, zog die Decke über den Kopf.

„Hihi", machte Hinata, „Das ist so süß... er leugnet es immer... wenn... wenn er krank ist." Unter der Decke hallte ein, von einigen Hustern gebrochenes „Ich bin nicht krank", hervor. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah Shikamaru noch einmal verunsichert an und ging.

Er grinste etwas.

„Tche... süß..."

„Dann lauf ihr nach", brummte Neji, woraufhin Shikamaru nur seufzen konnte, als er auf sein Bett zu ging.

„Nicht sie...", murmelte er, mit einem Bein auf dem Bett, sich leicht nach vorne beugend. „...du". Er schob die Decke etwas runter, bis zwei riesige weiße, rot umrandete Augen zum Vorschein kamen. Neji kniff die Augen zu und versuchte sich noch weiter wegzudrehen. Aber Shikamaru beugte sich noch weiter runter und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich hab dich vermisst".

„Geh wieder." Er schniefte.

Doch Shikamaru dachte nicht daran. Er wollte nicht im Streit leben, das war ihm zu lästig. Er musste auch nichts ausdiskutieren, er wollte nur eine schöne Zeit haben. Er wollte nicht so nachtragend sein, aber Neji schien es zu sein. So legte er sich einfach zu ihm, lehnte sich an seinen Rücken, denn er weigerte sich immer noch, sich umzudrehen, und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.

Sein Körper bebte dann und wann unter schniefen und husten, was, abgesehen vom Rascheln der Bettwäsche, das einzige Geräusch war, für lange Minuten. Obwohl Neji aufhörte sich gegen die Berührungen zu wehren, behielt er seine ablehnende Haltung bei.

„Bist du immer noch sauer?", murmelte Shikamaru irgendwann. Neji schwieg.

„Schade", seufzte er, „ich hatte eigentlich gedacht", er erhob sich ein wenig ächzend, „dass wir uns jetzt vielleicht wie zwei Erwachsense unterhalten könnten...", er beugte sich noch einmal runter, um Neji einen Kuss zu geben, hielt aber wenige Millimeter über seiner Wange inne. Auch das würde jetzt nichts mehr helfen.

Verärgert über Nejis Stursinn, darüber, dass er selbst sogar noch den ersten Schritt getan hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er gar keinen Grund dazu gehabt hätte, verließ er das Anwesen wieder. Er wollte nicht, dass Neji sauer war, er wollte nicht, dass jetzt, wo es bis vor einiger Zeit noch so unbeschwert gewesen war, alles so kompliziert und lästig wurde.


	7. Chapter 7

Pt. IV

Teil 3

Still und ernst sei er beim Essen gewesen, hörte er seine Mutter zu ihrem Mann sagen, als er sich in einem Moment ihrer Unachtsamkeit auf den Balkon geschlichen hatte, um eine zu rauchen.

Er wusste nichts mit sich anzustellen. Warum war es auf einmal so schwer? Warum konnte er sich nicht wieder mit diesem Alltag abfinden? Aufstehen, zur Arbeit gehen, rauchen, essen, ein paar Züge Shogi spielen, schlafen. Das war doch das, was er, abgesehen vom Training, das er immer noch nicht aufnehmen durfte, immer getan hatte, Tag ein, Tag aus. Und ihm war noch nie langweilig geworden. Das war sein Leben. Sein Leben, wie er es gerne gelebt hatte. Und dann trat so ein Mensch in sein Leben, drängte sich in den Vordergrund und blieb da, bis irgendetwas passiert sein musste und war nun im Begriffe wieder zu gehen.

Der Gedanke, dass das das Ende bedeuten könnte, war fast schon ein wenig zu viel für Shikamaru. Er wollte nicht, dass es endete, er wollte nicht, dass ein leerer Platz entstand. Zusätzlich plagte ihn dieses Gefühl, selbst Schuld zu haben. Doch er wusste nicht, was er getan haben könnte, oder nicht getan haben könnte.

Dieses „Eifersuchtsdrama" kam ihm beinahe schon billig vor. Es steckte noch ein wenig mehr dahinter. Und wenn es Nejis Ernst war mit dem, was er gesagt, oder besser nicht gesagt hatte, dann musste er wohl ziemlich unsicher sein. Was eigentlich komisch war, hatte Shikamaru doch immer geglaubt, dass es umgekehrt sei.

Er hätte ihm ja gerne die Sicherheit gegeben, mehr noch, als er es eh schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Er hatte es doch versuchen wollen. Aber überzeug mal jemanden davon, dass er sich fallen lassen kann, wenn er kein Vertrauen hat. Es war ihm schier ein Rätsel. Er selbst hatte jegliche Zweifel abgelegt, sobald diese drei Worte das erste Mal über seine Lippen gekommen waren. Doch Neji kämpfte immer noch.

Shikamaru hasste diese Misere, in der er sich befand. Er wollte doch nicht, dass es Neji schlecht ging, er wollte nicht, dass es ihm selbst schlecht ging. Er wollte doch nur so einfache Dinge, aber wieso wurde alles so kompliziert, komplizierter, als es am Anfang schon so oder so genug gewesen war und wieso redete man manchmal so sehr aneinander vorbei, dass man sich nicht mehr bremsen konnte?

Was sollte er denn tun, um Neji von der Wahrheit all seiner Gefühle zu überzeugen?

Wie stellte man so etwas an, wenn reden nicht mehr half und er ihn nicht einmal bei sich haben wollte? Dabei war Shikamaru sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht so war. Als er da so in seinem Bett gelegen hatte heute Abend – er hatte fast geglaubt, dass alles schon wieder in Ordnung käme, er hatte gespürt, dass Neji sich absichtlich so verhielt, gegen seinen eigentlichen Willen.

Wie um alles in der Welt, war es zu ermöglichen, dass Nejis Verstand endlich den richtigen Schalter umlegen würde?

„Lass das doch"

Schnaubend nahm seine Mutter ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und warf sie weg. Er hatte sie gar nicht rauskommen hören. Das letzte bisschen Dunst zwischen seinen Lippen rauspustend, lehnte er sich zurück.

„Dich muss man wohl anketten, damit das zumindest kurzzeitig aufhört? Ich sage ja nie etwas dagegen, und es wäre auch etwas anderes, wenn du auf dem Weg der Besserung wärst. Aber du hast heute schon wieder nur Reis gegessen. Dabei warst du doch schon bei Nudelsuppen und so weiter..."

„Es ist alles okay", seufzte er, „ich hab' nur keinen Appetit."

„Ahja", brummte sie. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Gibt es Probleme? Vielleicht mit Neji...!?"

Im Grunde hatte er keine Lust irgendein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Doch er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, er wusste nicht, wie er mit dem ganzen Durcheinander in sich klar kommen sollte.

„Redet nicht mit mir", schnaubte er.

„Oh", machte sie erstaunt, „warum denn das?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Und statt ihn vielleicht einmal erlaubterweise vollzulabern, tätschelte sie ihm lediglich die Wange, mit den Worten „Egal, was es ist. Du kriegst das schon hin". Dann ging sie. Na toll. Das war ja mal wieder klar wie Klößchensuppe. Da brauchte man einmal wirklich einen guten Rat und was tat sie? Tat genau im richtigen Moment das Falsche.

Er versuchte sich nicht noch zusätzlich mit der Frage zu beschäftigen, ob sie es einfach nach Jahren der ungewollten Ratschläge mal begriffen hatte, oder ob sie sich einfach nicht einmischen wollte, plötzlich, warum auch immer? Weil sie dachte, es sei bei zwei Männern etwas so viel Anderes?

Das war doch kompletter Unsinn.

Er war sich sicher, wäre er ein Mädchen, so hätte sie ihm jetzt sicherlich 34 gute Tipps geben können, die er zur Abwechslung mal gebrauchen konnte.

Am folgenden Morgen wachte er, geplagt von Alpträumen und Perioden des nicht Schlafens, mit einem Riesenschädel auf. Shikamaru konnte sich noch weniger als sonst dazu bewegen, aufzustehen. Er fühlte sich total zerschlagen, so schlimm wie schon lange nicht mehr. In seinem Magen rumorte es. Leider hatte er sich schon so sehr an diesen ständigen Schmerz gewöhnt, dass er nicht unterscheiden konnte, ob es schlimmer oder besser wurde. Es drückte nun mal immer.

Außer, wenn er es schaffte, sich zu entspannen. Doch seit einiger Zeit konnte er dies, wohl verständlich, nicht wirklich.

Er drehte sich noch einmal herum, so wie er es die halbe Nacht lang getan hatte. Das Geräusch des prasselnden Regens, der permanent und synchron zum Puckern in seinem Bauch gegen seine Fenster rannte, fühlte sich an wie neunzigtausendzweiundsiebzig Nadeln in seinem Gehirn.

Hätte er es selbst nicht besser gewusst, er hätte sich selbst einen Kater angehängt.

Pünktlich wie die Maurer platzte seine Mutter herein, nörgelte ihm ein „Morgen, aufstehen." Entgegen und riss das Fenster auf, um frische Luft reinzulassen.

Hatte sie die Novemberkälte etwa nicht bedacht? Schlotternd warf er sich ein weiteres Mal umher, wickelte sich in seine Decken ein und stöhnte.

„Mein Gott, was für ein Wetter. Und das hört ja auch nicht auf... Da verschleißen ja all unsere Regenschirme bei so etwas. Wieso liegst du denn da noch? Du wirst dir doch nichts eingefangen haben, hn!?"

Er verneinte murmelnd. Jeden Tag redete sie über das Regenwetter. Schon allein, damit sie aufhörte darüber zu meckern wäre es ein paar Gebete für Sonnenschein wert gewesen. Aber es half ja doch nichts. Er musste aufstehen, wie jeden Tag. Sein Bett erschien ihm sowieso ganz plötzlich sehr unattraktiv. Das hatte es noch nie getan. So war das also, wenn man etwas dazu gewonnen hatte und es einem irgendwie entwischt war. In seinem Bett fehlte eindeutig ein zweiter Mensch und nicht nur irgendeiner.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf den Bettrand, bevor er nach einigen Minuten des Abwägens, ob man nicht doch im Bett bleiben sollte, so ungemütlich es auch sein mochte (immerhin war es draußen NOCH ungemütlicher, von Tsunades Büro ganz zu schweigen), schließlich dazu entschloss ganz aufzustehen.

Schmerz bohrte sich in seine Rippen und er fiel hin. Man konnte nur schwer sagen, wer nun mehr überrascht war: er oder seine Mutter?

Schließlich verpetzte sie ihn bei Tsunade, die ihn auch prompt zu Sakura schickte.

Das hatte ihm alles gerade noch gefehlt. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme. Und er war sich sicher, hätte Sakura ihn damals bei der Urinprobe nicht so genau unter die Lupe genommen, dann wären seine Probleme sogar minimierter.

„Hi Shikamaru, was haben wir denn diesmal?"

Er brummte etwas. So viel gute Laune am Morgen sollte verboten werden. Sie beäugte ihn skeptisch. Anscheinend wegen der doch etwas bleichen Gesichtsfarbe und den noch tieferen Augenringen.

„Na, wir sehen aber gar nicht gut aus"

Wieder antwortete er durch brummen. Er versuchte so wenig Konversation wie möglich mit diesem Weibsbild zu führen. Sie krempelte die Ärmel ihres Kittels hoch und bat ihn, sich frei zu machen. Zwar schaute sie etwas enttäuscht, als er das lediglich auf den Oberkörper bezog, schien aber zu merken, dass er nicht in der Verfassung für Scherze der Art war.

„Tut das weh?", fragte sie, drückte scheinbar willkürliche Punkte auf seinem Bauch und erschrak richtig, wie er mit einem Mal hoch schreckte und schrie: „Ja natürlich tut das weh!"

„Aha... schon lange?"

„Die ganze Zeit"

„Die ganze Zeit?"

„Ja natürlich. Ich krieg ja keine Schmerzmittel!"

„Also du hast seit der OP Schmerzen und sagst nichts?"

„Ihr seid mir Ärzte, ich ging davon aus, dass ihr euch dessen bewusst seid!"

„Ja, am Anfang, aber nach drei Wochen hätte der weg sein müssen..." Sie strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn, während sich ihre Stirn in leichte Sorgenfalten legte. Dann drückte sie noch einmal hier und da und ganz urplötzlich durchzog ihn ein solcher Schmerz, der es tatsächlich schaffte, sich vom Standardschmerz abzusetzen.

„Hm... blöde Sache, das sieht nach einem kleinen Riss in der Naht aus. Du wirst dich doch wohl nicht mal wieder etwas zu viel beklagt haben?"

Er antwortete nicht. Wenn das jetzt schon wieder so los ging. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die Blinddarmoperation.

„Oder hast du irgendwelche Probleme? Irgendetwas Bedrückendes? So was schlägt sich leicht auf Heilprozesse und insbesondere Mägen. Vor allem, wenn die Behandlung Medikamentenfrei läuft."

Jetzt erinnerte es ihn erstrecht daran.

„Schläfst du genug?"

„Ja", antwortete er schnell. Leider war Sakura eine gute Ärztin und sah ihm die Lüge an. Wieder legte sie ihre Finger an Kinn und Lippen.

„Ich gehe und hole Tsunade, die muss sich das ansehen..."

Mann, was er für ein Glück hatte. Natürlich war das ein Riss, der zwar akut behoben werden konnte, aber natürlich stellte Tsunade ihm genau die gleichen Fragen.

„Weißt du, ihr seid unmöglich, du und er. Ich hab ihn mir gestern Abend mal angesehen, hat sich ne kleine Erkältung eingefangen. Sah unzufrieden aus und dann hat Hiashi mir die heiße Story von neulich erzählt. Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr miteinander reden müsst?"

„Ja... aber er will nicht reden. Was soll ich da schon tun... Ich war froh, dass wir mal endlich auf einen Nenner gekommen waren und dann kommt er mit so was. Das ist echt lästig..."

Er zuckte etwas zusammen, während sie die Behandlung beendete.

„Ja, ich weiß. Er ist n echter Sturkopf. Aber du machst das schon." Solche Sprüche waren zur Zeit wohl in Mode. „Hm... angesichts der Umstände... schicke ich Sakura noch einmal rein, die gibt dir eine Spritze. EINE. Das war's, verstanden? Und auch nur, weil ich sonst ernsthafte Bedenken kriege, ob du nicht vielleicht umkippen könntest. Ist aber nichts derart schlimmes. Du kannst dann nach Hause gehen, dich ins Bett legen und in fünf Tagen wieder zur Arbeit erscheinen und... noch einmal mit Neji reden."

Super, fünf weitere Tage gefangen in der Höhle des Löwen. Dabei hatte er sich erhofft in dieser Woche endlich wieder ausziehen zu dürfen. Aber nein. Dem war jetzt nicht so. Und den erhofften helfenden Ratschlag hatte er nicht einmal von ihr bekommen.

Sakura kam mit der Spritze und drückte ihren Inhalt langsam in seinen Magen. Er fühlte sich ganz komisch dabei, fühlte sich beobachtet, nicht von ihr, das hieß von ihr auch, aber er hatte den Eindruck einen Schatten an der Tür entdeckt zu haben.

„Du musst dich entspannen. Wenn du krampfst, spritz ich daneben!", sagte sie energisch. Er ignorierte es. Ihm war alles egal. Zu Hause wusste er wieder nichts mit sich anzustellen. Statt zu schlafen, was er dringend benötigte, starrte er unentwegt an die Decke und grübelte.

Er grübelte fünf Tage lang und sprach eigentlich kaum ein Wort. Was hätte er denn auch sagen können? Dass die Zimmerdecke sich nicht veränderte? Dass sein Holzpaneel in seiner Wohnung immer noch eine Reparatur nötig hatte? Dass der Regen laut war? Dass nichts im Fernsehen lief? Dass er bereits seit zwei Jahren jedes Buch in diesem Haus ausgelesen hatte? Dass er nicht schlafen konnte? Das waren doch alles belanglose, uninteressante Aneinanderreihungen von wertloser Information, im Vergleich zu dem Einzigen, was ihn wirklich beschäftigte, was er nicht los wurde.

Schließlich am fünften Tag, sagte er seinen Eltern klar und deutlich, dass er wieder ausziehen müsse. Das Denken falle ihm hier einfach zu schwer.

Zu seinem Erstaunen willigten sie sogar ein, obgleich sie wegen des Rückfalls (der übrigens natürlich entegegengesetzt der Prognose nicht nur seine fünf Tägelchen nahm) Gründe genug hätten darlegen können, die ihn gezwungen hätten, zu bleiben. Aber sie ließen ihn.

Er hatte sich keinesfalls erhofft, dass der Umzug irgendetwas bringen würde. Aber er wollte wenigstens seine Ruhe haben. Und es wäre doch dumm von ihm gewesen zu meinen, der langweilige Alltag würde sich dadurch ändern. Das tat er natürlich nicht.

Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit lief er Neji ein paar Mal über den Weg, allerdings war ihm nicht nach einem Gespräch zwischen Tür und Angel zu Mute und so ging er ihm eigentlich schon eher AUS dem Weg.

So ging das vier Tage lang, bis Shikamaru es dann wieder satt hatte. Das konnte es doch nicht sein, sie konnten sich nicht einfach gegenseitig ignorieren. Wozu sollte das führen?

Außerdem, wie sah das denn aus, wenn er weglief? Das bestätigte Neji doch regelrecht in seinem komischen Irrglauben, was auch immer das genau war.

„Was zum Kuckuck macht er denn da?", fragte Shikamaru ungeduldig.

Tenten zuckte lächelnd mit den Achsen.

„Keine Ahnung, neue Trainingsmethode. Ich frag schon gar nicht mehr, ich schmeiß nur die Waffen hoch. Außerdem hat er eine Stinkenslaune. Oder hältst du mich für lebensmüde?"

Gelassen balancierte sie ein Schwert herum.

„Neji, komm da runter!", schrie Shikamaru den Baum hoch, bekam aber keine Antwort.

„Hör zu, das ist nicht komisch. Wir müssen reden, verdammt!"

Neji schien es nicht zu interessieren, er tat, als höre er ihn nicht.

„Eingebildeter Fatzke, was denkt der sich", nuschelte Shikamaru an seiner Zigarette vorbei, „brauchste das noch? Danke." Ehe Tenten sich versah, hatte er ihr das Schwert aus der Hand geschnappt und nach oben geworfen. Obwohl es ganz schön knapp war und so ein Schwert mit Windchakra genährt doch eher überraschend und schnell kam, wich Neji gekonnt aus.

„Was soll das? Lass mich trainieren!", rief er zurück.

Genervt stemmte Shikamaru seine Hände in die Hüften.

„Falls du denkst, dass ich irgendwann aufgebe, weil es mir einfach zu lästig ist, dann bist du schief gewickelt. Und ich meine nicht, dass es mir nicht lästig ist. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich könnte mir gerade ne Menge Dinge vorstellen, die ich lieber täte, als hier zu stehen und mich zum Deppen zu machen!"

„Ach ja, dann geh und tu das!"

Zögernd nahm Shikamaru noch einen Zug seiner Zigarette.

„Geht nicht!"

„Ach, und warum?"

„Weil mir etwas Entscheidendes dazu fehlt... wenn du verstehst, was ich meine!"

Neji hatte nur eines dieser aufgesetzten und überheblichen Lachen für ihn übrig.

Er seufzte, drückte seine Zigarette aus und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, als er wieder hoch sah.

„Na dann... da du ja sowieso auf öffentliche zur Schau Stellung zu stehen scheinst, rede ich mal ein bisschen Klartext! Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört, zumindest nicht so. Wenn du unbedingt alles wegwerfen musst, weil du dir irgendwelche Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hast, dann will ich wenigstens genau darüber aufgeklärt werden, was ich angeblich falsch mache oder gar nicht mache. Mit zwanzig Jahren sollte man dazu ja wohl gerade noch im Stande sein! Aber wie gesagt, ich will überhaupt nicht, dass hier irgendetwas aufhört! Außerdem schuldest du mir noch ein Date, falls du dich erinnerst!!"

Während er auf eine Antwort wartete, kramte er in seinen Taschen nach der Zigarettenschachtel. Aber die Antwort blieb aus, obwohl Neji zumindest sein Training unterbrach und schweigend damit beschäftigt war, wegzusehen.

„Schön", er steckte sich die Zigarette in den Mund, „das war toll. Ich gehe nach Hause, in meine Wohnung und genehmige mir dann jetzt die Zigarette danach." Das klickende Geräusch des Feuerzeugs durchzog die Stille. „Eins noch: Ich lüge nicht gerne, deshalb habe ich das neulich ernst gemeint... Ich vermisse dich!"

Ohne darauf zu achten, ob entweder Neji selbst oder Tenten irgendwie reagierten, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging. Wie lästig das alles doch war. Aber es erschien ihm eine weitaus klügere Taktik zu sein, ihn zu Tode zu nerven, als zu ignorieren.

Er sah nicht zurück. Er sah nicht, dass Neji schließlich doch vom Baum sprang.

„Er wirkt sauer", sagte Tenten lächelnd und hob ihr Schwert auf.

„Kann sein", brummte Neji; die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt sah er in die Richtung, in die Shikamaru verschwunden war.

„Er ist süß...", kicherte sie.

„Ja. Und falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, gehört er mir!"

Sie grinste und legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Ja, das hab ich gehört. Eigentlich schade... und du Trottel lässt ihn einfach laufen. Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was genau passiert ist... aber worauf wartest du?" Ihr Grinsen steigerte sich in ein lautes Lachen. „Oh mein Gott, du guckst wie ne Schildkröte, wenn mal nicht weißt, was du tun sollst. Na Hopp, oder brauchst du n Schupps?" Und bevor er irgendetwas Protestierendes sagen konnte, wovon er aber auch nicht gewusst hätte, was, denn er hatte eigentlich auch keine Lust mehr auf diesen Krampf, trat sie ihm sanft in den Hintern.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich immer auf dich höre!", murmelte er und setzte sich in Gang. Shikamaru hatte recht, Shikamaru hatte immer recht – und Neji wollte ebenso wenig, dass irgendetwas aufhörte. Vor allem nur, weil er selbst so stur war? Das durfte nicht sein. Diese Tage waren sowieso schon grausam genug gewesen und das bis ans Ende seiner Tage? Nein, das wollte er sich nicht ausmalen.

Er hatte ihn doch auch vermisst und nicht aufhören können, an ihn zu denken. Er war einmal in sein Leben getreten und jetzt war da eine Lücke. Nicht, dass es wenig Lücken in Nejis Leben gab, aber diese durfte nicht bleiben.

So stand er, nach ein paar Umwegen durch Zögern, eine geschlagene halbe Stunde später vor Shikamarus Haustür und wartete nun schon weitere sieben Minuten, um endlich den Mut zu finden, anzuklopfen. Dieser Halunke... hatte genau gewusst, dass Neji diesmal nicht nein sagen würde und extra auffällig unauffällig erwähnt, dass er wieder in seiner Wohnung wohnte. Als ob Neji das nicht schon längst ausspioniert hätte.

Hatte Shikamaru wohl tatsächlich geglaubt, dass Neji ganz auf ihn verzichten konnte, die letzten zwei bis drei Wochen? Wahrscheinlich ja, ein bisschen. Genau so wie er sich wahrscheinlich immer noch fragte, was Neji damals eigentlich vor seiner Haustür getrieben hatte, nach dieser Blinddarmoperation... ja ja, da hatte Neji Shikamaru erst einmal vor der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Zuneigung überzeugen müssen und jetzt?

Das war doch traurig.

Ruckartig wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Neji schreckte aus seinen Gedanken.

„Das hat lang gedauert", murmelte Shikamaru, warf die Kippe über das Treppengeländer, lächelte ihn an und zog ihn mit sich rein.

Neji wollte anfangen zu reden, er wusste zwar noch nicht, was genau, aber er wollte einfach nur alles wieder ins Lot bringen. Doch Shikamaru legte ihm nur den Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Bevor du irgendetwas lästiges sagst..."

Er küsste ihn. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. So ein Kuss beeinflusste ihn viel zu viel. Vor allem, wenn er schon so lange keinen mehr bekommen hatte. Ja und daran selbst Schuld war. Hätte er doch nur ein paar einfache Worte gesagt, vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen.

Er schämte sich sogar ein wenig, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass es ihn überrascht hatte, Shikamaru vorhin zu sehen, dass er trotz allem, trotz seines infantilen Benehmens das Interesse nicht verloren zu haben schien und sich nicht einmal gescheut hatte vor Tenten so zu reden. Wie um alles in der Welt war er nur darauf gekommen, dass jemand wie Shikamaru unaufrichtig sein könnte?

Er war ja so ein Trottel, so ein Idiot, so ein Arschloch.

„Shikamaru, ich"

Er ließ ihn nicht einmal zu Wort kommen, sondern zog ihn durch die ganze Wohnung, während er ihm seine Zunge immer tiefer in den Hals rein steckte.

„Aber, ich..."

Shikamaru schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mission erfolgreich?"

Neji nickte nur etwas hektisch.

„Mission erfolgreich. Was ich eigentl-"

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wir reden später, wenn wir zu erledigt sind, um uns anzukeifen"

„Um... Ich dachte-"

Mit einem mächtigen Ruck schubste Shikamaru ihn auf den Futon.

„Hey, ich versuche hier eins A Versöhnungssex zu inszenieren..."

„Ab-Aber..."

Noch nie hatte er Beine so weich wie Honig gehabt. Es war verrückt. Es war einfach zu verrückt. Und irgendwie genial.

Shikamaru setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn erneut; seine Zunge schien überall zu sein.

„Wenn du jetzt mit mir schläfst, dann beweist du mir einerseits, dass du nie darauf verzichten wolltest und musst dich nicht entschuldigen und andererseits zeige ich dir, dass allein deine Bereitschaft zu reden mir reicht. Du musst nichts, du darfst aber alles, ich gehöre dir zwar nicht, aber bleibe freiwillig bei dir!... Schlaf. Mit. Mir", hauchte er ihm leise ins Ohr und rutschte dabei über seinen Schritt.

„I... ich möchte trotzdem was sagen"

Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen, als er sich langsam auszog.

„Also zuerst einmal ist das gemein von dir... ich kann dir einfach nicht widerstehen, wenn du so was machst und da könnte ich nie abweisend reagieren. Oder sagen wir... es wäre richtig schwer geworden. Ich meine, diese Uniform... und ich hab meine Bettwäsche schon ne Weile nicht mehr gewechselt wegen dir und als du da bei mir warst vor einiger Zeit da... hätte ich fast nachgegeben. Ich glaube, ich vergebe dir alles und vergesse auch alles, wenn du so bist. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du das eines Tages für dich nutzt. Aber ich bin auch froh darüber, weil ich es ohne dich nicht aushalte." So wie er nur noch in Unterwäsche unter Shikamaru lag, der ihn sanft anlächelte, fing er an sich an besagter Uniform zu schaffen zu machen. Dann sah er kurz auf. „Weil... ich... ", er bemühte sich zu lächeln und nicht weg zu sehen, „dich liebe und ich Angst hatte, dich zu verlieren. Ich hab mich in diese Angst reingesteigert und irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr zurück... ich wollte gerne zurück und du hast mir die Chance dazu gegeben... ich bin ein nachtragender, sturer Bock. Ich kann nie etwas auf sich beruhen lassen... aber du, du kannst das... das ist so wunderbar...", er zog ihn an der offenen Uniform zu sich runter, „und es gibt so viele wunderbare Dinge an dir...", flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, bevor er in sein Ohrläppchen biss und mit der Zunge an seinem Ohrring spielte. „du hörst zu... und du hast Geduld... auf dich ist Verlass und hinter dieser riesigen Stirn", diese küsste er gerade, „befindet sich der Geist eines wahren Genies", er nahm seine Hand, küsste diese und steckte sich dann jeden einzelnen Finger genüsslich in den Mund, „und ich liebe diese schmalen Finger, deine Arme und deine Beine und deinen Bauch", er lachte kurz auf, „der gerade Geräusche macht..."

Shikamaru knurrte ein bisschen und legte sich neben Neji.

„Ja", murmelte er, „erstens... will ich ehrlich sein... da war vor kurzem ein kleiner Riss in der Naht und zweitens... ist er ein wenig aufgeregt... hnhn... aber du weißt ja sicherlich noch, wie man ihn beruhigt..."

Natürlich, wie konnte er DAS je vergessen?

Also küsste er ihn mit aller Zärtlichkeit, streichelte über die weiche Haut und kniff ihn sanft in die Pobacken.

„Den da liebe ich auch", flüsterte er und obwohl es komisch war, sich so etwas sagen zu hören, fügte er noch „besonders, wenn ich da etwas ganz Bestimmtes reinstecken darf..." hinzu, biss zaghaft in seinen Nacken, als dieser leicht stöhnte. „Oh... und... nicht zu vergessen...", er küsste an Hals, Brust und Bauch entlang, griff zuerst in seinen Schritt, der sich schon ziemlich hart anfühlte, ergriff dann seinen Gürtel, öffnete ihn und die Hose langsam. Shikamaru hatte keine Unterwäsche an, und das wahrscheinlich nur, weil er mal wieder zu faul gewesen war. Egal, umso besser. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihm die Hose aus und sagte „...eine winzige Kleinigkeit", dann küsste er sich seine Beine entlang nach oben. Er grinste etwas, als er nach Shikamarus Penis griff.

„Naja... aber wie ganz Konoha seit neuestem weiß... ist es ganz und gar keine Kleinigkeit."

Unter Stöhnen antwortete Shikamaru: „Ach... plötzlich kannst du drüber lachen..."

Neji ging nicht darauf ein. „Kurzum... du bist zu gut für diese Welt... und vor allem zu gut für mich..." er rieb an seinem Penis und leckte über die Eichel, während er mit der anderen Hand seine Poritze entlang fuhr. Dann nahm er ihn in den Mund und fing sachte an daran zu saugen. Er hörte Shikamaru aufstöhnen, spürte, wie seine Muskeln vor Erregung zuckten und genau das war es, was ihn anmachte. Also griff er zur Seite nach Gleitmittel und Kondom, verabschiedete seine Unterwäsche und legte sich dann zwischen seine Beine, um seinen Penis an seinem zu reiben und ihn gleichzeitig zu küssen.

Hitze stieg in seinen Kopf und seinen Unterkörper, es kribbelte immer mehr, je fester Shikamaru sich gegen ihn stemmte. Sein Herz raste, als er aufhörte, sich zu bewegen.

Sofort zog sich eine Furche in Shikamarus Stirn.

„Was ist los? Wieso hörst du auf?", fragte er verwirrt.

Neji grinste verlegen. Wenn er bedachte, was er alles schon geschafft hatte auszusprechen... kam es ihm direkt albern vor, nicht fragen zu wollen.

„Ich... um..." Es kam so schwer über seine Lippen, doch irgendwie musste er es fragen, weil er es genau so machen wollte. Es war bestimmt einfacher, wenn er nicht in dieses zweifelnde Gesicht schaute. Also flüsterte er es ihm ins Ohr, nachdem er da noch einmal reingebissen hatte.

„Ich will... Ich würde dich... gerne..." Mit so einer dünnen Stimme würde das doch albern klingen, dachte er sich; hielt kurz inne und dann raunte er es ihm so verführerisch ins Ohr hinein, er war glatt von sich selbst überwältigt. „von hinten nehmen..."

Von Shikamaru kam ein übertrieben entsetzter Aufschrei. „Du bist mir ja ein Schwein..." Er griff in seine Haare und leckte über seinen Mund, bevor er sich dann bereitwillig umdrehte.

„Oh wow..." Unglaublich wie atemberaubend dieser Anblick von hinten war, sein Hintern genau vor ihm, direkt zum reinbeißen... was er dann auch tat. Shikamaru schien's nicht zu stören.

Aber eigentlich wollte Neji nicht noch mehr Zeit mit diesem Vorspiel vergeuden. Er wollte jetzt in ihn eindringen und ihn durchnehmen.

Shikamaru zischte nur leise, als das Gleitmittel die Poritze hinabtropfte, er stöhnte viel mehr und atmete schneller vor Aufregung, als er seinen Finger sanft zwischen die Pobacken schob und da entlang fuhr, schließlich jeden einzelnen Finger dazu nahm, um dann ganz sanft den Zeigefinger in ihn hinein zu stecken. Er stöhnte stark auf und noch stärker, je mehr Finger Neji ihn ihn einführte. Er bewegte sie langsam hin und her, massierte sanft die Prostata und als er meinte, dass das genug sei, nahm er seine Finger wieder raus und drückte seinen Penis gegen sein Rektum.

„Alles klar?", fragte er noch einmal abklärend, leckte dabei über seine Wirbelsäule und biss knurrend in seinen Nacken. Shikamaru bejahte.

Es war etwas schwieriger als sonst, einzudringen. Andererseits war es viel geiler, immerhin wurde es jetzt erstrecht ziemlich eng. Neji hatte fast das Gefühl, sein Körper trenne sich in zwei so sehr erregte es ihn, als sein Penis sich langsam hineinschob. Er konnte sich dieses tiefe Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

Wie immer wartete er einige Sekunden lang. Dabei keuchte er Shikamaru ein wenig ins Ohr, bis er ihn nun wieder rauszog und wieder reindrückte und rauszog und reindrückte, rauszog, reindrückte. Ihm war als breite sich diese ganze Erregtheit plötzlich nicht mehr nur auf seinen Unterkörper aus, sondern überall. Überall zwickte es ihn. Kalte Schauer überkamen ihn, wenn er ihn rauszog und heiße, wenn er ihn wieder reindrückte und sich Shikamarus Hüfte gegen seine presste. Mit der Geilheit stieg auch das Tempo. Er stieß immer fester und tiefer und irgendwann wurden es so intensiv, dass das Tempo sich sogar wieder verlangsamte und am Ende ein harter Stoß ausreichte, um Neji fast kollabieren zu lassen. Er drückte sich noch etwas an Shikamarus Rücken und dann sanken sie in die Laken.

Neji fühlte sich komplett ausgeknockt; minutenlang lag er nach Luft schnappend hinter Shikamaru und streichelte sanft über seinen Hintern.

Nach einiger Zeit fing Shikamaru jedoch an zu murmeln: „Machst du das etwa immer, wenn ich schlafe?"

„Hm... ja. Weil du normalerweise schläfst und es nicht mitkriegst..."

„Klingt vielleicht lustig, aber ich bin so erledigt... ich kann nicht einschlafen..."

Er unterbrach die rythmische Bewegung.

„Nah und ich hab nichts von aufhören gesagt"

Neji klopfte einmal auf die linke Seite und stand auf.

„Hey und von aufstehen erstrecht nicht. Das ist lästig und davon kriegt man übelst wacklige Knie!"

Neji lachte von der Küche aus.

Aber man hatte nun mal feste Gewohnheiten. Eine feste Gewohnheit für Shikamaru war es, sich morgens als erstes eine Zigarette anzuzünden und so war es eine feste Gewohnheit für Neji um genau diese Uhrzeit Tee zu trinken. Er weigerte sich schier, darauf zu verzichten. Sein Leben stand schon genug in diesem Ungleichgewicht – durchaus positiv gesehen.

Shikamaru schmunzelte, als Neji zurück kam, drückte seine Zigarette aus und bedankte sich für die Tasse.

„Siehst du", murmelte er und stellte die Tasse nach ein paar Schlucken auf den Boden. „Du bist nicht so unausstehlich, wie immer behauptet wird... genau DESwegen."

Neji schaute etwas verwirrt.

„WESwegen?"

Er grinste ihn an.

„Oh je... wie erwartet... du glaubst mir nicht, wie?"

„Hn?"

Shikamaru lehnte sich zu ihm rüber.

„Das, was du vorhin gesagt hast, ich wäre zu gut für dich... ich glaube, da hätte dich der Blitz treffen sollen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich für schlecht hältst, aber du hältst mich für etwas Besseres, als ich bin. Du hast wohl gedacht, dass es an dir zu wenig Liebenswertes gibt und dass ich irgendwann das Interesse verlieren würde... stimmt doch, oder? Und deshalb denke ich, sollte ich dir ein paar Dinge sagen."

Neji räusperte sich unsicher. Er hatte ihn also doch irgendwie verstanden. Und er war sich auch plötzlich ganz sicher, hätte er früher gesagt, wovor genau er Angst hatte und dergleichen, dann wäre der Streit gar nicht erst so weit gekommen.

„Du bist sehr fürsorglich... wenn du Lust dazu hast, man fühlt sich irgendwie... sicher und gut beschützt, wenn du verstehst... Zumindest geht es mir zu. Ich dachte anfangs auch ein wenig anders, das muss ich zugeben, aber mit der Zeit hab ich so das Gefühl bekommen, zu dir kann man gehen und sich anlehnen und du fragst nicht einmal großartig nach, weil du einfach keine Labertasche bist, oder anders, du gibst wenigstens nicht ungefragt deinen Senf dazu. Man weiß zwar nicht immer, ob du dich zu Tode genervt fühlst, aber das ist schon okay. Und du hast so etwas... Schönes, Beruhigendes an dir. Du wirkst zwar oft total versteift und hart, aber manchmal bist du richtig weich und gerade weil man diese sanften Seiten an dir so selten sieht, sind sie gleich x-mal so kostbar."

Er lehnte sich an ihn und strich ihm sanft über die Lippen.

„Ich mag es, dass ich deine Lippen erst warm küssen muss, weil sie sich prinzipiell anfühlen, als hättest du die Nacht ihm Kühlschrank gelegen und ich mag deinen entzückenden Arsch. Der ist zwar nicht lange so entzückend wie meiner, aber... entzückend", dann seufzte er hingebungsvoll, griff nach oben „Diese Haare... kein Mädchen auf der Welt hat so weiche Haare, verdammt. Ich meine... manchmal sind sie etwas im Weg, aber wenn sie mich kitzeln, kann ich nicht mehr, das bringt mich total durcheinander... und deine Augen... sehen aus wie zwei große, weiße... flauschige Wolken. Und ich mag Wolken. Ich mag kleine, bescheidene Dinge, weil ich ein bescheidener Mensch bin. Ich kann mich an den kleinen Dingen des Lebens erfreuen und muss nicht übers Ziel hinausschießen. Und genau so sind deine Wesenszüge, diese ganzen kleinen Dinge, die dich auszeichnen und die ich an dir mag. Ich will doch gar nicht mehr. Ich bin zufrieden damit. Wie heißt es denn so schön? Wo die Liebe hinfällt. Ich sehe keinen Sinn, warum man versuchen sollte es zu erklären, wenn man es selbst nicht versteht, wie und warum man sich in wen verliebt... Aber man kann Dinge entdecken, die einem zum Bleiben animieren. Ich brauche nicht diese klischeehaften Dinge, von denen alle behauten, sie seien wichtig. Für mich ist anderes wichtig. Es reicht mir doch vollkommen alles so zu tun, wie wir es tun, ohne irgendetwas aufzusetzen. Und ich bin wohl auch fast der einzige Mensch, der sich über ne gute Partie Shogi so sehr freut, wie andere über ne Million im Glücksspiel... und du bist die mit Abstand beste Partie. Und keiner hat all das, was ich an dir mag... verstehst du?"

Er verstand.

Er verstand ganz genau, was Shikamaru sagte und wenn man das erst einmal verstand, verstand man auch Shikamaru, der schon immer so war, der nie irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches haben wollte, der sich immer schon bescheiden gab und damit zufrieden war.

Neji musste einfach nur mitmachen. Um zwölf aufstehen, ein Bad nehmen, Mittag essen, Verdauungsspaziergang machen, Shogi spielen, Sex haben, im Bett bleiben. Faulenzen war plötzlich ganz einfach und es machte sogar irgendwie Spaß.

Das war so etwas kleines im Leben, dem man eigentlich wenig Beachtung schenkte. Doch wenn man diesen kleinen Dingen eine Chance gab und sie kennen lernte, konnte man sie auch lieben lernen.

Um Grunde wäre damit das Kapitel Shikamaru und Neji abgeschlossen, ja wäre da nicht noch eine kleine erwähnenswerte Begebenheit geschehen.

Natürlich musste Neji das versprochene Date noch einlösen.

So traten diese beiden gestandenen Männer am Abend in ein Restaurant. Und sicherlich war dies keine Besonderheit, zwei Ninja, die gemeinsam eine Mahlzeit einnahmen, weil Mutti sie entweder rausgeworfen hatte, sie unverheiratet waren oder nicht kochen konnten und bestimmt irgendwelche Themen von der Arbeit besprechen mussten. Ja und im Grunde wären sogar Shikamaru und Neji unauffällig wie eh und je gewesen, so fand weder der eine noch der andere eigentlich sonderliches Gefallen daran in der Öffentlichkeit Dinge zu tun, die in Shikamarus Schlafzimmer gehörten.

Dennoch, drehte sich ausnahmslos der ganze Laden nach den beiden um, die selber, die Ruhe in Lebensgestalt, zu einem Tisch irgendwo im Raucherbereich in der Ecke schlenderten.

Der Raum hielt den Atem an und an hätte Grashalme fallen hören können.

Das laute Klicken des Feuerzeugs durchschnitt die Stille kurz.

Aber Shikamaru und Neji taten immer noch so, als sei ihnen keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet worden. Während also Shikamaru vor sich her murmelte, dass er so gut wie vier fünftel der Speisekarte noch nicht essen durfte und Neji ihm dezent den Aschenbecher hinschob, schauten die Umstehenden und Umsitzenden einander an. Die Gläser wurden wund poliert, das Essen wurde kalt und die Ausschnitte der Damen wurden ignoriert.

Und als Shikamaru und Neji immer noch nicht ein Wort gewechselt hatten, obwohl Shikamaru bereits zwei Zigaretten gequalmt hatte, fing man dann zu tuscheln. Waren sie jetzt nun? Oder waren sie nicht? Konnte man denn überhaupt noch ein Gerücht in diesem Dorf glauben?

Da murmelte Neji Shikamaru etwas zu, das klang wie „Es sind wirklich... alle da... haben die nichts besseres an ‚nem Freitag Abend vor?"

„Wir haben ja auch nichts anderes zu tun..."

„Wir hätten aber..."

„Oh... ja... ja, du hast recht und um ehrlich zu sein, es reicht mir mit diesem miesen Service."

Er stand plötzlich auf und nicht nur die Zuschauer starrten verwirrt hin, unterbrachen das Getuschel.

„Neji", zischte er ihm zu und machte eine Handbewegung, die ihm zu unmittelbarem Erheben aufforderte, dem Neji auch Folge leistete.

„Okay, okay", sagte Shikamaru laut. „Wie ich sehe, scheint euch alle... und wirklich alle... das ist echt erstaunlich... eines ganz waaaahnsinnig zu interessieren und nur weil ich keine Lust habe für immer und ewig dumm angeglotzt zu werden und um mich herum Gezische zu hören, was nebenbei gesagt sehr irritierend sein kann, werde ich ein Mal und nie wieder, habt ihr verstanden... nur ein Mal irgendein Gerücht bestätigen. Ja. Ich liebe diesen Mann." Er zeigte, seine dritte Zigarette zwischen den Lippen drehend, auf Neji.

Jetzt hätte man sogar den Schimmel wachsen hören können.

Neji riss erschrocken seine Augen so weit auf, dass ihm die kostbaren Byakuugan fast rausgekullert wären. Hatte er doch eigentlich vor ein paar Stunden noch gedacht, dass Shikamaru gerade so was nicht tun wollte...

Aber okay... besondere Umstände erforderten wohl in der Tat besondere Maßnahmen.

Nur fing jetzt wieder neues Getuschel an, ob man dem glauben könne, er stünde ja unter Drogen, habe man gehört und Hyuuga Neji sei ja auch nicht der Typ für so was. So wartete man auf eine Bestätigung seinerseits? Natürlich tat man das. Irgendwo aus der hinterletzten Ecke drang ein „Jetzt küss ihn schon!" durch das Gemurmel, woraufhin Neji sich zu Shikamaru drehte, nochmals erwähnte, was er doch nur für ein Spinner sei und ihn liebevoll küsste.

Blieb also nur noch eins zu tun, bevor Shikamaru Neji aus dem Gebäude hinter sich her zog.

„Und nur so nebenbei, JA, ES S I N D GENAU 20,3 ZENTIMETER!"

Ende

Wir danken Masashi Kishimoto, allen Naruto-Protagonisten, den Requisiteuren, Maskenbildnern und den Schweiß-vom-Forehead-Putzern.

Außerdem Severus Snape, unser treuster Hörbuchkonsument, The Dark Lord, Koksprinzessin und natürlich Clouds&Birds Corp.

Beim Drehen dieser Szenen wurden weder Shikas, noch Nejis in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Bitte nicht zu Hause nachahmen.

Produzenten übernehmen keine Verantwortung.

Kleine Mitteilung für Ino: Du schuldest Sakura Geld, sie HAT richtig gemessen.

Und was lernen wir daraus? Sais Penisbesessenheit schlägt auf unschuldige Teamkameradinnen über, Tsunades schlechtes Händchen bei Glücksspielen und Wetten zum Glück nicht.

Es macht im Übrigen nichts, wenn sie nicht alle Witze erkannt haben, vielen Dank.

Neji: Du, Shika... ich hab da noch was…

Shika: Un oÔ?

Neji: Bündel mit Papier überreich ..

Shika: Oi ôo auspack… skeptisch betracht… schüttel

Neji: 

Shika: Was'n das? drauf klopf hört sich metallig an... Neji, du weißt, dass Metal eine andere Art von Musik ist... also... das heißt nicht so, weil man auf Metall rumkloppt...

Neji: Das is ein Aschenbecher...

Shika: Tatsache??? Oö... Sieht aber komisch aus... außerdem hab ich doch einen!?

Neji: Ja ja, aber der is besser... weil... öhm... blinzel da drückst du oben einmal drauf und dann wird die Asche weggeschlossen...

Shika: OO...

Neji: Dann fällt sie nich mehr raus, wenn du wieder dagegen rennst

Shika: CôÖl! Thank uuuu, hunniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ôo 

Neji////////////////////////////////////////////////


End file.
